No need for a Heart
by XxXChainsXxX
Summary: DISCONTINUED Riku and Kairi are together, and after Destiny Islands is destroyed Sora goes missing! Can Riku find and heal wounds he has caused Sora? Or will Sora's heart be pulled into the darkness?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

XCX: Wow. I haven't written on in a long time now. I've been really busy and lately my interest have moved to yaoi. Heh. Well, most people were I live would kill me if they knew I wrote things such as this, but whatever. I don't care what they think. As long as I can continue writing.

I'm also working on my own story and juggling school on my arms and legs so if I don't update after a while don't worry. I promise I will finish this story. Eventually.

I'm only gonna be working on 1. Repeat 1! Story at a time so unless it's a one chap poem, then this'll be the only fanfic in my profile until it's finished.

I may be rough around the edges but our Word doc isn't working so bare with me! I'll try my best but I don't want any sass from you flamers!

Now that I'm done rambling...

ONWARD!

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned KH, but I don't so oh well.**

I have re-written some of this… just to let you know…

**Chapter 1**

**Betrayal**

Riku was standing on Paopu island and looking over the ocean and into its clear blue-green depths.

_Just like my eyes..._

Riku remembered the day Kairi had declared her love for him and told him about how she loved his every feature.

"Your eyes...they remind me of the ocean," She had sighed into his ear, while he held her close.

Riku smiled at the memory, but it turned into a scowl.

Something wasn't right.

After that Kairi had gone around, overflowing with love, to everyone she knew that she and Riku were now a couple, and she had dragged him around with her.

Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie had taken the news happily. Wakka saying it was about time and Selphie saying over and over how romantic it was. Tidus had given him a pat on the back telling him congrats, but while Wakka, Selphie, and Kairi were talking he had whispered into his ear:

"I wonder how Sora'll take it?"

That had frozen the blood in Riku's veins.

They had been best friends before Kairi had even arrived, and the two of them had been through so much. But after Kairi was found hanging on by a thread to consciousness, the duo and turned to a trio. And slowly, they began to drift apart.

Riku and Sora had been competing for Kairi for years now, showing off what they could do for the redhead in racing and sparing (even seeing who wouldn't spit first when they were brushing their teeth) and all of the sudden Kairi turned to him.

It was going to hurt Sora.

But the ecstatic Kairi never noticed.

"Sora! Sora!" She called out, jogging up with Riku, hand-in-hand.

Sora was on the other side of the island working on the raft.

Or had been.

He was asleep on the sand, hands behind his head and eyes closed peacefully. Riku would have been content with watching him sleep in the warm sun (maybe even joining him), but Kairi's cry of ecstasy had woken the brunet from whatever had been dreaming about with a slight jolt.

He rubbed his eyes, looking like he had no idea where he was or what he was doing in the first place.

"Sora!" She tried again, smiling as the boy rubbed at his eyes like a child.

This time Sora shot up and looked around.

"Wha?" He looked around with his clueless expression and then spotted his friends. He gave them a wave and stood up, brushing of the sand that was clinging to his back. He shook his head like a puppy with its hair soaked in water, but instead of water, grains of sand were flung into the air, the spiky hair flying in the ocean breeze and resting back to where it had been before.

"Sora! Guess what!" Kairi was again gushing as she held onto Riku's right arm tightly.

"Okay...what?" He smiled at her, his eyes shining in oblivious mirth.

"Me and Riku are a couple now!"

Sora's smiled faltered but it was back up before Kairi could notice. Riku however saw it as plain as day.

Pain.

Unmistakable pain, and betrayal lined Sora's childlike features.

"That's... good to know Kairi." He said slowly, thinking of the right words to say as he bowed his head slightly and took to looking at the sand beneath their feet in utter fascination.

His eyes traveled to their intertwined hands. His cheesy smile was still there but his eyes clearly read that he was hurt immensely.

"I'm happy for you two." He put his hands on his hips and gave them a smirk.

Fake.

One hundred percent fake.

"Now," Kairi began, "Let's finish this raft!" she announced, her smile still in place.

"Okay." Both males had said together with enthusiasm. Though Riku had a feeling that Sora's was fake in every way.

"Sora, can you go collect some mushrooms?" Kairi asked politely.

"Sure." Sora grinned, it too was forced and he ran off in the opposite direction before he tried something drastic. Riku could already see his fist clenching and unclenching at his sides.

With noting more to say, Sora ran off toward the other end of the island leaving Kairi and Riku standing on the, almost compete, raft.

"Riku..." Kairi purred.

''K-Kairi?" Riku felt the auburn-haired girl walk toward him, the boards beneath her feet creaking as she slunk up to Riku, her arms wrapped around his middle from behind.

"What are you-"

"Riku have I told how much I love your eyes?"

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Sora was in the secret place, banging his fists against the cold rock walls. After a minute of beating the rock, his fists couldn't take the impact anymore. The skin at his knuckled split. Droplets of blood pooled at his fingers and some of it soaked into his white fingerless gloves.

"How could you Riku...?"

He felt his rage build up in him, but he knew he should have expected this.

Riku was a guy. He was a guy. There was no way his best friend would return his feelings, and there was no hope left for him now that his silver-haired friend was with Kairi.

The girl had been toying with them both! Knowing how much Riku cared for her and thinking Sora 'liked' her in that manner too.

So out of the blue, she chooses Riku, who Sora had been admiring for years now, and his hopes and dreams are crushed under her feet.

He had every right, by all means, to be pissed at the redhead.

Yeah, he had had a crush on his friend since he was old enough to know about certain 'things'. He didn't know when he started to like Riku in that manner; it just came naturally without him noticing.

He now knew the say: "Your body may be aware of things before your heart can realise its own wishes." by heart.

"You know you cannot be together..."A thick, deep voice stated into Sora's ear.

Sora stopped is assault on the wall and looked around the Secret Place. No one was there and the only sound he could hear was the wind from the ocean breeze whistle from the hole in the center of the small cavern.

"Who's there." Sora immediately had his wooden sword in his hands; looking around frantically for the source of the rich voice.

"You're not to interfere with Riku and Kairi. Is that clear... Sora?" It said, more demanding this time.

"Where are you! Show yourself!" Sora knew he sounded like an actor reciting some cliché movie part, but he was too scared to care. Something he couldn't see knew his name and was demanding that he had no place in Kairi and Riku's friendship.

"It'd be clearer if I knew who I was talking to!" Sora shouted; gripping the handle of his sword harder, the edges pressed tightly against the skin of his palm.

"Of course." Sora took a large stumble back and hit the wall he had abused earlier and gasped.

Out of nowhere a tall man in a deep midnight black coat was staring down at him.

Chains and belts lined his hips where the hood connected and looped under his arms to connect with it again on top of the shoulder. Since the Secret Place offered very little light, Sora couldn't see his face (but he wasn't sure he wanted to see the man's face).

"I will repeat myself only once...Sora," Though his face was hidden, Sora could feel the man's gaze piercing him through. "You are NOT to interfere with Riku and Kairi." His deep voice became even deeper and Sora gulped.

"Why..." He asked bravely, of course he was afraid of the man but that didn't mean that if the man tried to attack him that he could defend himself to the bitter end.

"Fate has plans in store for the two." He paused. Sora knew he was considering whether to tell him more or not.

"What 'Fate'?" Sora eyed him suspiciously.

"The Fate that bounds everyone's sky together. The Fate that bounds your heart to darkness. And the Fate that bounds Riku and Kairi together. The very Fate that cast you out." He said coldly.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Sora screamed at the man, ready to attack.

"You are a tool," the man sneered under his cloak. "A third wheel if you must. You are to do as I tell you. I will return for you in one week."

Sora didn't know how he disappeared, but he came and went like he had never been there.

"Do not interfere..." Sora repeated to himself. "You picked the best moment didn't you Kairi?"

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Riku sighed and ran a hand through his long silver hair for what must have been that fifteenth time. He had finally gotten away from Kairi's little 'joyride' and was now looking for his best friend.

Best Friend.

Would they stay best friends with him and Kairi now together?

He shook off the feeling of uneasiness that was pooling in the pit of his stomach and shrugged it off as an after-effect of sex.

"Sora! How about a quick spar?" Riku jogged up to his friend who was coming out of the Secret Place. "Whoa... Sora what happened to your hand?"

"Hm? Oh... nothing." Sora gave Riku another grin and hid his hand behind his back. "I was getting a mushroom hidden behind some thorns and scratched myself on the branches.

Riku was still suspicious, but took the answer and repeated his earlier question.

"Wanna spar?" He smirked.

"Sure." Sora said casually.

The duo made their way to Paopu Island and got into defensive positions.

"Ready?" Riku smirked.

"Do you worst." Sora said with an air of arrogance to it.

They could stay friends even if he and Kairi were going out now, right?

He hoped so.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

The two were still sparing when Kairi came to look for Riku.

"Have you two been at this, this WHOLE time!" She asked incredulously.

Neither answered, but continued to spar. Finally Sora managed to knock Riku down, he stood there looking at his friend in a tired manner and turned to leave.

Riku leaned further back and put his feet behind his head and launched himself at Sora. Surprised at the sudden and unexpected attack, Sora fell into the water surrounding the smaller isle.

"I win." He smirked down when his friend resurfaced.

"Man..." Sora pouted. He swam over to the ladder on the side of the island and climbed up it, ready to snap at Riku about getting him wet, but froze on the fourth step.

Kairi was leaning into Riku and kissing him deeply while Riku's well-muscled arms were tightly wound around her waist.

_Of course, they're a couple now. _Sora's mind teased, ringing little bells and whistles.

Sora gulped, and swallowed his pain, feeling it hit his stomach in a painful stab.

He let go of the ladder and splashed back into the water. He swam to the docks and hauled himself up. He was having a tough time with the guilt and pain that weighed him down in the pit of his heart, so he didn't notice the Romanist standing on the docks.

Selphie held her hand out and helped him onto the docks. She smiled and pulled him up, then turned back watch Riku and Kairi on Paopu island.

"Thanks Selphie." He said dully, the overly hyper girl didn't notice. She was too busy staring.

"Aren't they cute. They belong together..." She sighed, holding her hands behind her back and watching the two.

"Yeah..." Sora got up and jumped into his boat. "If anyone asks, tell 'em I'm going home. 'Kay Selph?"

"Okay!" Selphie saluted and nodded to Sora before turning to watch the couple again. Despite never having a boyfriend, Selphie was the Romanist of the island and acted like she was the first to ever experience it's true emotions hid in the passion of love.

Sora sometimes wished he could too.

End chapter 

XCX: I'm being mean to Sora aren't I? I know it's not too bad now, but it'll be a tough road for our little Sora. :Pats Sora's head: So'kay...It'll be tough, but think of it this way Sora, the one's who review, care 'bout you!

Also...

I know this sounds like a Riku and Kairi fic...

BUT IT'S NOT

IT WILL BE SORARIKU

And... Riku and Kairi will search for Sora, and we will be visiting Disney worlds, Hollow Bastion and what not searching for a Sora who doesn't want to see them! What fun!

I'll look into that later. But for now please RR

**Another A/N:** I did revise this after reading, I may do alot of this so don't worry about it, I'm just trying to fix the errors I didn't catch before-hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Okee Dokee! I've got nothing to say except...

TALLYHO!

**Disclaimer:** So sad...I don't own KH... All I own is either my stuff that my folks won't let me sell for much needed cash. So there!

**Chapter 2**

Before the dark twilight 

Sora fingered the mattress he was laying on and stared at the wall across from him. He scowled when his nails finally ripped the cloth and gave way to the softness underneath.

He was sick.

Sick from the week of hell he had endured.

One whole week enduring Kairi and Riku's snuggling. And more.

The girl must have been in heat because whenever Riku was around she'd drag him off somewhere private so no one could find them. This including Sora.

Letting out a long line of unpleasant (and un-Sora-like) words, the boy crawled into the sheets on his bed and turned off the light on his nightstand table.

It was tearing him apart inside. The way the two were always together. Riku never had a spare moment for him and Kairi always had him busy with something.

Was she deliberately trying to tear them apart!

Maybe her kindness was only an act. A façade! Maybe she was just being herself and Sora was picking the wrong moments to talk to his friend? What if Kiari was some alien here for Riku!

The boy had an untamed imaginations so it was only normal Sora's mind was working a mile a minute; coming up with many weird images, each wilder and more unbelievable than the next.

CLUNK 

Sora sat up in bed and looked at his window where the sound had come from.

"What time is it?" Sora glanced over at his clock and felt his eyes bug. It was 2 in the morning.

CLUNK 

"What the heck is that!" Sora opened his window to look out but a rock hit him dead in the forehead.

"Sora! Sorry!" Riku panicked below. He quickly grabbed the branch of a nearby tree that was right next to Sora's room and scaled it quickly, leaning in the room and examining Sora's injured head.

He pushed the window open more, wincing as it creaked loudly, and jumped into Sora's room, sitting on the bed, inspecting Sora's face closer.

"Sora are you okay?" Riku whispered, trying not cause any more noise.

"Yeah, never better." Sora replied dryly. "What are you doing here Riku? And at this hour?" Sora placed his hands on his hips and glared at Riku the best he could with his bruised face.

"Well... I noticed that you've been trying to talk to me, but couldn't so I came to see you." Riku's shoulders shook slightly in laughter at the look Sora was giving him (death glare that needed much practice), but he hastily covered with his reason for coming in the first place.

"I wanted to see you." He repeated, blushing lightly.

Sora's heart beat five times faster.

He cared?

He had noticed and cared enough to talk to him?

"Yeah." Sora sighed. "I kinda noticed Kairi's been dragging you off." Sora snorted, grinning lightly and pushing Riku. "And now I have no one to spar with…"

"So you gonna talk to me?" He asked situating himself on the mattress with Sora.

"Oh! Yeah..." Sora's face darkened with a deep blush and he scratched the back of his head. "Um... Riku...I uh. Well I sorta..."

"We've been through this Sora. Think. Then talk. " Riku joked; leaning against the wall that Sora's bed was resting next to and watched Sora with an intent gaze.

"Riku...I..." _Here goes nothing..._ He knew it was a long shot, but if this was his last chance to talk to Riku, then he might as well do it. Sora heaved a great sigh and pushed himself up from his spot on the bed and kissed Riku on the lips.

Riku immediately pushed Sora away and wiped his lips.

"Ugh! Sora...the hell?" Riku spat and stared at Sora with a horrified expression.

"Riku...I-I"

Riku was at loss for words. Even with Kairi's constant sneaking and kissing, never had something like that startled him.

"I understand." Riku interrupted. "Goodnight." With that, Riku jumped from Sora's window and landed in the tree. From there he jumped his way down, branch by branch, until he hit the ground.

He was about to sprint toward his home when muffled sobs hit his ears.

"R-Riku...I'm sorry..." He heard the younger boy mewl from his window.

Riku didn't look up. He didn't feel like he could bring himself to comfort the boy after that, much less look at him.

It was wrong. Boys don't kiss boys. He had been raised that it was wrong. No one should ever do that.

Riku felt as though a knife had been plunged into his gut and twisted around several times. He felt terrible and it was the fact that it was his best friend that made the wound sting.

Riku shook it off and ran all the way home. He charged up the stairs, not caring if he woke his parents, and locked himself in his room.

He situated himself on the bed and stared out the window to where Sora's house was.

Riku's house was only two blocks away on the small island. His room was facing the smaller island where he and the others always stayed, but his balcony stretched over to the left to look at Sora's house.

Sora's room, ironically, faced his.

Riku stared in pain when he spotted Sora's figure in the window, his form shaking.

_I'm a guy and he's a guy...It'd never work out. _He justified his actions. He kicked off his shoes and took down his larger pants, shooting them next to a nearby laundry basket. _There's no way I could go through with that… and besides, I'm with Kairi. That's how it's supposed to be._

OoOoOoOoOoO 

The next day when Riku arrived the small play island, he looked for Selphie.

"Hey Selphie!" He shouted up to her, she was sitting on the edge of the walkway near the tree house and looking out into the ocean, kind of an odd place for the girl, considering that she was almost always located to the tip of the docks.

"Yes Riku!" She cried and gave him a hug when he arrived at the top.

"...Let... go!" He breathed, trying to loosen Selphie's hold on him. "I need advice." He told the girl.

Selphie let the information sink in and smiled at him oddly.

"The Great Riku everyone looks up to, the one that can even beat some of the adults at sparing, the one that stands before me now! Needs MY help!" She seemed to take joy just from letting the words: 'Riku', 'needs', 'my', and 'help' roll of her tongue like a new word, but with her, she had to make it more dramatic than it really was.

"Yes..." He sighed.

"That's sooooooo cool!" She squealed.

"Shh! Keep it down." He hushed her.

"Okay, okay. Now what is it?" She said standing tall, trying to look as important as a small girl her size could.

"What do you do when a guy likes you?" Riku asked lowly.

"Guy?" Selphie repeated innocently.

"Hush!" Riku shot her a glare that said: 'One more loud comment and I'll throw you off of this walkway', "Yes. Guy! Did I say Homosexual Female!" He hissed.

"Wow... no wonder Sora's so hung up today..." Selphie mused to herself, forgetting Riku was there.

"What do you mean!" Riku's eyes widened and he stared at Selphie hoping the girl would tell him more on what she already knew.

"It's obvious Sora's likes you, I'm the only one who actually notices though." She '_hmphed_' and sat back down to where Riku had found her. A look of disappointment crossed her features, before flickering to pity and a pouting expression. "Poor Sora... he's been quite all day... He was here at 6 when I cam here and all he's done is sulk."

Riku didn't say anything. He knew Sora'd be in the Secret place, was always there when he had those rare chances of anger. Instead of finding the brunet, he walked down and sat on the trunk of the Paopu tree.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

"Damn her..." Sora whipered and kicked the picture of Kairi and him engraved on the wall, but below it is what caught Sora off guard, and hurled him into a rage of hate and loathing.

Below it a well draw Riku and Kairi were sitting together on the beach, kissing.

Sora's subconscious was screaming in it's own rage at how someone could be so thick and utterly... right.

Riku loved Kairi...

And he couldn't do anything about that.

That was what hurt the most.

Sora's anger was replaced by self-loathing and self-pity. He mentally beat himself upside the head for his rage in the first place.

Grabbing a handful of rocks, Sora sat down on the opposite end and started throwing the rocks at the picture, aiming for Kairi most of the time.

Some of the rocks split and others stayed as a whole but each left a mark where they struck, making Sora calm down in the slightest. His mother had told him that doing something physical always calms your rage.

"Tonight..." Sora froze when the thick voice from a week ago filled his ears.

"Oh no..." Sora moaned, covering his eyes with his hands.

Ignoring his comment and the deep voice continued. "Tonight darkness will come. Ignore the shadows and go to the smaller island."

"Fine..." Sora didn't care if the being was mad about his sarcasm. He didn't need to be told twice that the cloaked figure was talking about Paopu Island.

Sora tried to shake of his tumbling emotions, but he settled with staring at the wall ahead of him.

He was tired. Riku had pushed him away and that was that. If this was his chance to leave it all behind. He'd welcome it all with open arms.

End Chapter 

XCX: I'm being so mean to Sora... I mean: Riku doesn't love him, **(YET! XD) h**e's being told not to interfere, Riku's fucking Kairi!

Sora: You could at least put that one on different terms!

XCX: Okay...

Doin' the horizontal tango...

Makin' like bunnies...

Having the time of their lives...

Playing in bed...

Acting like dogs in heat...

Sora: Okay enough!

XCX: Awww... your jealous 'cause you ain't got none! WHOOP!

Sora: …

Sorry... Well I promise to have a Riku an' Sora lemon in the future... Just not on this site. It'll be on a different one because:

1). no likey the lemons

2). I don't wanna get kicked off It'll be in later chapters because I blush like crazy after I write 'em

4). RR!

Sora: That's not a reason for no lemon! And you've got a list for almost everything don't you?

Yeah, but I just wanna remind you about reviewing, the list thing... hmm... well that's just a habit... I take joy from it when I can come up with a list of embarrassing things for my parents though (Small stories only told in the family)... but it's all in playful fun and joking or course.

I just really hate my friend who comes up with continues list of purposely to embarrass me in front of everyone... Right now we're not talking but even if we do make up again, she continues to do it and it really grates on my nerves.

Enough 'bout me!

Read on and live for the thrill of life! X3


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I've got nothing to say. Just that I'm hoping I get more reviews and that X-mas V-cation comes soon!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts 'cause if I did I'd make Riku and Sora the main pair! One way or another!

**Chapter 3**

**The night you left**

Riku looked out the window to look at the rising dark cloud that hovered above the small island not to far from shore.

He was worried. It wasn't a storm coming.

It was something more. Something he couldn't name.

Quickly he dialed Kairi's number on the phone on his bedside table. He listened to it ring repeatedly and tapped his fingers on the table nervously, listening to them drum against it over and over.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Tomoyo, can I speak to Kairi?" Riku said as calmly as he could into the receiver, even though he was itching with nervousness to find out where and what his girlfriend was doing.

"I'm sorry Kairi's not here, she said something about checking to see if her boat in the docks would make it through the storm. Riku... Riku? Riku?"

The receiver was flung from Riku's grasp. He ran down the stairs and out the door to the docks. He had a bad felling rising and falling in him and it revolved around him and his two closest friends. It was a feeling like her would be separated from one of them and that pain of truth would come to deal critical blows.

How right he was.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Sora? What are you doing here?" Kairi asked innocently with a slightly panicked look on her features. She placed a hand on Sora's shoulder, but he yanked himself from her grasp and growled.

"It's none of your business." He said coldly. He huddled over his boat and pushed in out into the water, ready to release the rope and push out farther into the already tall and threatening waves.

"Sora! You shouldn't go out there! The waters could capsize your boat!" Kairi attempted to keep the rope tied firmly to the docks, but Sora's hand slapped hers away harshly.

"Leave me alone." He snapped, never looking up from his boat.

Kairi held her stinging hand close to her body and watched Sora with wide frightened eyes.

"Sora...what's wrong with you?" He was nothing like the boy who was her best friend. Nothing like the boy you had found her on the beach, curiosity shining in his wide innocent azure eyes. His cheery demeanor was long gone and was replaced by a cold front.

The air was pregnant with uncomfortable silence. Sora didn't look at Kairi, but he could feel her eyes burning into his skull in a lame attempt to stop him.

He ignored her and finally pushed his boat out far enough into the water. Slowly he paddled out into the open waters and was soon out of Kairi's sight.

Determined, the auburn haired girl pushed her own boat into the water and started after him. She was halfway there when Riku's deep voice stopped her.

"Kairi! What are you doing!" Kairi turned at the sound of her voice to see Riku standing at the edge of the docks and pushing his boat into the water too, paddling madly to catch up to her.

With his strong arms and incredible strength, he reached her in a matter of seconds.

"Sora's out there! We have to help him!" She cried out. She stopped her paddling and waited for Riku to catch up, but her arms were almost twitching in anxiety to find Sora and make sure he was safe. Most would call it maternal or a lover's instinct, but Kairi considered it as a feeling of sisterly love, she had grown to see Sora as an older brother-like figure after all.

Riku gave her a nod and paddled out beside her quickly.

They reached the island in a matter of time. After Kairi's boat had capsized and she was taken into Riku's boat. Together they reached the island, out of breath and worried beyond recognition.

Questions relating the well-being of Sora ran in circles around in their head and the same thoughts crossed their minds while they turned from the violent, churning water to the orb above their heads, crackling dangerously and waves of power rolling off it.

What was the orb, and was it connected to Sora somehow? Was it the reason he was acting so strangely? What if they had past him in the water because his boat had capsized and he was now dead because they hadn't heard his cries for help!

Riku shook his head vigorously to banish the vision of Sora's lifeless body falling to the ocean bottom.

"You check the Secret Place and I'll check the rest of the island." Riku ordered.

He partly wanted to find Sora first, but he also wanted to make sure Kairi would be safe from the raging storm. The strong winds could knock something over and kill Kairi (**A/N**: Wow... now there's a nice thought...hehehe) under the weight of a tree or something else.

When he was sure Kairi had made it to the Secret Place safely he ran, full tilt, toward Paopu Island.

He jumped up and grabbed the edge of the bridge trying to pull himself up, but his weight put too much strain on the soaked wood. With a loud crack he fell to the ground.

"Damn..." He cursed. He pushed himself off the ground and made to run over to the Shore Shack, when something sharp hung onto his arm tightly.

He looked down at his right arm and gasped. There hung something that looked like a cross between a black bug and a little elf.

The creature's bright yellow eyes stared at him without any will of their own. Its little black body clung almost possessively to his arm, its sharp claws digging into his skin.

"Shit!" Riku grabbed it by its small antenna and threw it from him. The creature merely landed and seemed to turn into a small puddle. It shifted from side to side, it's yellow eyes never disappearing in the darkness.

The small 'bug' then reformed itself, rising from the ground easily.

Riku took a large step back when other eyes and black puddles started to form around it and transform into the same type of body.

"What the hell is going on?" Riku screamed.

He ran past the shadows and into the Shore Shack; running up the stairs toward the door that lead to the small island. Flinging the door open he ran as fast as he could toward his friend, who was currently staring out into the expansive ocean depths.

"Sora!" Riku yelled. He neared the brunet and he tried to calm his rapid heartbeat from the run and slight fear. He heard the trees behind him howl against the wind fiercely, claims that the storm was worsening.

"The door... is open." He said. Riku wasn't sure whether he was talking to himself or addressing Riku.

"Sora...?" Riku took a step closer, but the brunet either ignored him, or was oblivious to him even standing there.

"It's time to leave this island... and finally see what's out there." He continued. He spread his arms out and raised his head to look at the orb above them both that was crackling dangerously. "We can't see what's out there if we don't leave... there's no turning back."

Sora turned around and Riku nearly died of a heart attack.

This Sora looked nothing like his old best friend. His hair was messier than usual and his eyes were dulled with the night that surrounded them. His clothes were also a mess, covered in dirt; they looked like they had been through hell and back.

Riku almost thought of him as death warmed over. What had he been doing all this time?

"What about Kairi, Sora? We can't leave her behind! Have you forgotten that she was worried when you padded all the way out here?" Riku yelled over the howl of the deafening wind.

Sora ignored him.

"Just you and me Riku... You and me can leave... there's no reason to be afraid of the darkness... I'm not afraid of the darkness." Unmistakable hate burned in Sora's eyes and his gaze hardened with every word that passed his parted lips.

"We don't need her." He said simply.

Sora held his hand out to the older boy, praying with all his heart that Riku would take his hand and they could leave without Kairi... just the two of them.

Riku looked at the hand like it was covered in poison and promised death by the mere touch of it. The horrified expression on his face was like a slap to the face to Sora.

Riku looked hesitant and made to reach out to the hand, but darkness was winding around Sora's legs slowly like a snake winding itself around it's pray.

Sora's felt the Heartless' claws cut into his clothing, tearing it in various places.

With one last look at his friend, Riku withdrew his hand and took off toward the Secret Place.

Toward Kairi.

Sora withdrew his hand to his side and clenched his eyes shut.

He chose Kairi. Simple as that.

Sora's jaw was locked tightly together and he felt his throat constrict painfully. He let his hands fist and he pushed the darkness from his heart.

He said he wasn't afraid of the darkness. He was going to live by that swear. No matter how of if it controlled him, no matter what it offered, whether it be power or death, he wouldn't give in.

Sora was up to his neck in the thick blackness that had twined itself around his body, but never touching his heart.

Just then Riku and Kairi walked out of the Secret Place, shouting his name over and over in some attempt to reach him.

Riku was running toward him, he had reached him just as he the last of his body disappeared into the darkness. He looked up and stretched his arm out.

It was like looking up at the water from below. Darkness seemed to swirl around a small hole above him where Riku had stuck his hand through and was gripping Sora's tightly. His fingers were holding onto the sand above and some grains fell into the pit, falling into never ending darkness.

Sora wanted to pull his hand away. Riku's hand felt as though it was burning the flesh from his hand. Tears obscured his vision and tried desperately to push Riku away, but everywhere he touch it burned, gloves or not.

Shadows came up and grabbed his legs, trying to match Riku's strength in a tug of war. They tried to pull him down, but Riku held on tighter and tried to pull him up.

Sora felt like a rag doll between two dogs. Shadows pulled on his legs and Riku pulled his hand up, toward him and a glittering light behind him.

Another, larger, shadow reached up, his hand grabbing Sora's small body and yanking him down in one violent jerk.

He watched as Riku's silver hair vanished. He fell and watched as the shadows around him pushed the bigger one toward the surface, like an exchange.

He saw a bright light above him shine and then darkness carried him into an eternal emptiness.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Darkness swallowed him from all sides.

The floor showed no beginning or ending and there were no walls.

No sign of life was visible and no movement was close at its heels either.

And he was standing in the center of it all.

"I warned you not to interfere..."

"I-ahhhh!" Sora fell to the cold, dark ground and clutched his chest in pain. The burning sensation wouldn't fade no matter how hard her squeezed his hand to his chest, to his heart. His face was screwed up in pain that was visible by the quivering of his body.

Sora heard footsteps walk around him as he lay there, helplessly, on the floor.

"You pushed the darkness from your body and yet you are still alive? Here of all places?" The voice grumbled. "I'm surprised you aren't a Heartless yet..." The voice must have thought him unconscious or something because it's footsteps stopped before him and seemed to talk to himself rather than Sora.

"No one has been able to stay here without attracting the Heartless... especially a..." The voice trailed off when Sora looked from his huddled position on the floor to see the figure standing above him, his hand in his hood and rubbing his temples that were poorly lit like he was trying to avoid a headache.

"T-then... Why are... you here?" Sora said standing up slowly, and trying to regain his breath like he had just ran race.

"I am the controller of the Heartless." His voice floated out from the hood to hit Sora's ears.

"What's your name 'Oh-high-and-mightily-one'?" Sora scoffed, his lips turning down in a frown of unwanted curiosity.

The man seemed to pause and then pulled his hood back.

He had piercing amber eyes and his tanned skin contrasted to the pair of brightly colored orbs. His long white hair flowed around him, the ends near his ears stinking up to give a look of wings.

"My name is...Ansem..." He said with his deep voice.

Sora regarded him with a guarded expression, his muscles still tensed. Now he knew who he'd beat the shit out off for all this in the first place.

"And I am not the one you talked to in the cave... that was a Heartless I had sent you as a warning." He said like he had read the boy's thoughts. He waved his hand in the air and two chairs appeared from the darkness.

Both of the chair's metal was twisted into type of holy silver white thorns with black winding itself around the edges, the center was cushioned with red velvet looking cushions.

"Sit." Ansem said politely. Sora was hesitant and slowly eased himself down his the chair closest to him.

"Why did you tell me to stay away from Riku and Kairi?" Sora demanded.

"It is to protect you boy..." Ansem began and sat in his own chair. Again he motioned to the air behind him and next the same hooded figure from the cave appeared, kneeling beside Ansem. "Riku is a Keyblade master and is going to seal all the keyholes in various worlds."

"I don't see where I come in and how this going to protect me." Sora slouched in his chair. He eyed Ansem suspiciously and then looked at the silent figure beside him.

"We need you to prevent him from sealing those keyholes. If I had not taken you off that island, you would have turned into a Heartless. Just like everyone else." Ansem closed his eyes and placed both his hand on his chin, his elbows resting on the arms of the chairs.

Sora took a minute to process the information handed to him and then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"MOM! DAD! KAIRI! RIKU!" Sora frantically looked around for anyway to get out of the never ending room, but no doors or passageways of any kinds were available. "I've gotta find them and… and-"

"Perhaps, you don't understand the situation fully..." The figure next to Ansem spoke. "Master, may I speak freely?" He looked up to watch Ansem.

"You may." Ansem replied coolly, his eyes still closed.

"You would have been turned into the more primitive heartless and you would be cut down by the Keyblade and Riku." The being stood and towered above Sora, and now that Sora had no idea where he was or what would happen, he was now intimidated, to say the least. "He wouldn't understand who were or that you were once his friend. He would cut you down mercilessly and you would turn to oblivion. Where all Heartless are sent." He continued.

The thought of seeing Riku hold a real blade and really cutting him down caused Sora's skin to crawl. He was always nervous when Riku pointed his wooden sword at him, a real blade would only make him sick to the stomach.

"You are to gather information and follow Jin's orders." Ansem said, finally opening his eyes to regard Sora with a silent understanding of what was going on and why.

"You want me to take orders from someone I don't even know, who just took me from my only home!" Sora leapt out of his chair and grabbed Ansem by the scruff of his robe. The boy may have been small, but he wasn't weak. Far from it to be exact. He was able to hold his own on the most dependable times, but he was still nowhere near as strong as Riku.

"Hold your tongue boy!" Jin also leapt to his feet and grabbed Sora's neck adding slight pressure.

"Release him, Jin." Ansem replied in his cool demeanor. He showed no fret to Sora's assault and remained calm, letting the boy hold onto him tightly.

"In case you have forgotten, I already introduced myself." Ansem said, his eyes meeting Sora's. "And I am the only one you can trust right now. Your so-called friends abandoned you, so who else will you turn to?"

"Riku tried to save me!" Sora said in his friend's defense, even though it was a no-gain victory if he won.

"But who did he leave to save first?" Ansem answered. "Even when you were right in front of him, he could have saved you then Kairi. It would have saved plenty of time."

Quietly, Sora released Ansem and slunk back to his chair. He bowed his head, submissively and let the pain from earlier wash over him like the waves in Destiny Islands.

"What do you need me to do?" Sora scowled, looking at his large yellow shoes.

"Your first assignment will come soon... very soon." Ansem replied, finally opening his eyes to watch Sora with a sinister look residing behind them. "First we'll have to see how that large Heartless from earlier is doing."

He let a smile cross his lips.

"Would you believe it's your friend, Selphie."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Riku slashed through various Heartless, scowling as more came. The large Darkside beside him reached for him, but Riku slashed at the long slender fingers before they could touch him.

"Riku watch out!" Kairi screamed. She was huddled beside a fallen tree and watched the battle, throwing a rock at a Heartless and then hiding again, before a Heartless could spot her.

Riku ignored her screams and focused on the enemy in front of him. He remembered always telling Sora, when they were sparing, to never take your eyes off you opponent.

His mind once again drifted to Sora.

He had ran into the Secret place to meet Kairi coming out halfway through the tunnel, she was scared and was ranting about a door opened and other things. He had ignored and pulled her out of the cave. He had to reach Sora before he disappeared into the darkness.

They had been to late.

They had just seen Sora's saddened expression before he disappeared into the puddle. Riku had sprinted toward it as fast as he could, in some attempt to reach Sora, the puddle stayed open when he reached it and he had stuck his hand into it.

By pure luck or chance, he had managed to grab Sora's hand.

He had pulled with all his might, trying to bring his best friend back, but the darkness pulled back with greater strength and eventually Sora's hand had slipped from Riku's grasp.

In his place a larger shadow had risen and was coming toward him from the depths of hole.

It grabbed Riku's hand and tried to pull him in too, but he pulled back. A bright light flashed all around him and the next thing he knew he was holding a large blade.

The blade was long and it looked like a silver key. He was surprised and when the shadow rose from the darkness, reaching for him, he was praying with all his heart that the key in his hands was meant to be a blade.

Now the large shadow towered above him, trying to strike him down.

For a split second Riku looked up into the shadow's face to see a flicker of Selphie's face residing behind it. Like it was a piece of Selphie he was fighting.

The girl was never the strongest of the fighters, but she was still pretty good. Always rushing forward like the shadow above him.

No matter if it was the girl in there or not, he treasured Sora more.

With one final hit to the being before him the shadow's arm was cut clean off. The arm, no longer useful, fell to the ground and turned to black dust, quickly scattered by the blowing winds.

Riku heard the beast groan in pain, and then it turned into a growl. Its eyes turned to a light green before returning to it's natural yellow.

The small blot of dirt was all there was left of their island. After the shadow had risen from the puddle, the island had suddenly been sucked into the secret place and now it was above them. It was like a black hole waiting to suck up the first thing to leave the ground.

It then turned and started for Kairi on the small island.

Kairi was petrified with fear, and was only able to huddle there in fear.

"Kairi!" Riku ran toward the girl and snatched her up in his arms. He ran to the other side of the island and set her down, and turned to the lumbering black giant.

"Wait here…" Riku let his words hang in the air. He ran forward, the Keyblade in hand and started to hack away at the beast faster than ever.

After endless dodging and slashing, the beast swayed from side to side.

"Riku..." It seemed to groan as the wind carried it to the never-ending abyss.

"Riku!" Kairi's screams could be heard over the howling winds. Riku sprinted over to the girl and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Whatever happens, don't let go!" Riku screamed. With that Kairi held him to her smaller form tighter. Riku grabbed the tree nearby, holding onto it as tight as Kairi to his torso.

The winds kicked up with a blasting howl.

Riku's fingers slipped and he and Kairi were hurled into black hole above them.

**End Chapter**

XCX: (Wow this the longest chapter I've written so far... I'll try to make them longer, but with Word down, it just makes length of the chapters harder to read since I've got an old version of WordPad.)

Man... that was very dramatic. It was kinda depressing too... I mean I just made things worse for our ol' Sora. I'm being pretty cruel to him aren't I?

Well so'kay, things look grim now but it'll get better! I think... to find out you have to review.

**Not Important but I had fun in school**

I had sooooo much fun in 7th period in Literacy today. My science project was returned and I got my poster board back, so natually, I rolled it up and started whacking people in my group on the head with it. It was soooo funny. (I like the group of people I sit with. They're so much fun to hang out with. Thanks for the laughs Lacie, Kim, Kytlyn, Edwardo, and a girl-who's-name-I-can-never-remember!)

Finally teach got really pissed about it and took it from me until the end of school. I still had fun though, I moved onto hitting the people around me with my art binder. The thing weighs a ton if you're curious.

Sorry for ranting.

Thank you!

Nothin' more to say 'cept R and R And Thanks for reading!

Read on and live for the thrill of life! X3


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

XCX: Whohooo! Chap 4! I'm on a roll and my writer's block is a thing of the past! Go me! Thanks for the reviews everyone!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts 'cause if I did I'd make Riku and Sora the main pair! One way or another!

**Chapter 4**

**Turning away from the light**

Sora watched in a silver mirror as Riku struck the final blow to Selphie's battered and beaten body.

Even though the girl's true body was covered in darkness, he could see past the blanket of the shadows and see the girl in the center.

She was huddled in a small ball, her knees drawn to her chest, silent tears pouring down her face as she fell.

She was going to be sent to oblivion if Riku struck one more blow to her.

"Ansem! Bring Selphie here NOW!" Sora roared.

Jin looked stiff from the way the boy was ordering his master around, but Ansem was the opposite. He merely shrugged and waved a hand at Sora.

"Look back in the mirror." He replied plainly, and watched Sora with an amused expression.

Sora listened and turned around to watch the winds pick up. Selphie's tired body was lifted from the ground and she was lifted to the sky, and disappeared into the orb.

Riku and Kairi stayed on the island; holding onto the sturdy tree that was still firmly rooted to the ground.

Sora watched in envy as Riku held Kairi close. He wanted the wind to somehow tear them apart, but with Riku's strength, it was the last thing that was likely to happen.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Selphie's large body fell from the never-ending dark sky above and fell to the floor behind him with a loud crash.

"Selphie!" Sora rushed over, worry evident in his eyes for the small girl.

Her Heartless appearance faded as Sora neared and what was left was a crying girl with blood coming from various parts of her body.

"Selphie! Are you okay!" Sora pulled the girl into his lap and started to move the hair from her face, which was soaked with cold sweat.

"Sora..?" She asked weakly. She held a hand to her throat as if trying to see if the hoarse voice was really her's. She coughed a few times and huddled closer to Sora's warm body.

She started to cry harder. Warm tears fell down her cheeks and landed on Sora's legs. Her shoulders shook in pain as she cried harder, some of her blood mingling with the tears.

"Selphie... it's okay." He started to pulled her hair back from her face to inspect a deep gash in her forehead, while he rubbed her back with his other hand.

"I wanna go home..." She said, burying her face in Sora's legs. "I was so scared... I saw Riku attacking me... I tried to tell him to stop, but I couldn't talk!" She cried louder still.

"Shhh... It's okay Selphie..." Sora held onto her pulled her up so she was in his lap.

Selphie's head rocked back and forth in a tired manner. Sora never stopped whispering assurance to her that she was going to be okay, until she slowly nodded off in his arms, her head tucked under Sora's chin.

"Jin will show you a room where you can treat the girl." Ansem said. He rose from his own chair and walked off into the darkness, seemingly swallowing him.

"Where's he going?" Sora asked Jin when the man above him took the sleeping girl into his arms.

"Off to attend to other matters." Jin said simply. He turned on heel and walked off in the same matter, Sora following closely behind.

When they reached a large black door, Jin pushed in open and strode in placing the girl on a large canopy bed.

Sora took a minute to let his eyes roam over the pure elegance of the room.

Large spiraled black arches supported the ceiling that was painted in thorns and graceful silver roses.

The walls were a like smoke, so much so the Sora couldn't tell if it was smoke or just a painted effect.

The floor was a darkly tinted black marble that also looked like black smoke. It was cut is various shapes and sizes, but each fitted against the other like a puzzle perfectly put into place.

Furniture lined the room here and there, but each piece seemed to be handcrafted with the utmost care, like they had been meant for royalty.

There was black and silver couch; it's legs like steel black arches and the cushions were plush and silver.

A pure crystalline glass coffee table sitting in front of it with small glittering diamonds incased in the class.

And a large white bookcase resting against the wall next to it, lined with various books of colors, sizes, and width.

That's when Sora actually took a minute to look at the bed.

The bed itself was meant for gods.

It was long and wide, enough to fit the small pool on Destiny Islands, with black silk sheets pulled to the top, gold trimmings with hearts and other Celtic designs sewn on my skilled fingers, the pillows were satin and a underneath the first row was another with simple white, feather-soft, pillows below.

"Nice isn't it?" Jin cast over his shoulder, as he pulled the covers back and placed the resting girl on the sheets.

"Yeah..." Sora said idly, still admiring the art on the ceiling. After a while his neck started to ache and he had to stop staring up.

He walked over to the bedside and ran a hand through Selphie's locks of brown hair.

Jin started to pull Selphie's clothes off and Sora had to blush and look away. He knew it was necessary to clean the wounds, and to do that they had to remove the sleeping girl's clothes, but it was just embarrassing to undress one of his friends like this…

"There should be some first-aid supplies in the cabinet behind you, would you mind taking them out and bringing them here?" Jin said, never looking up from his task.

"S-sure." Sora stuttered. When he turned around he saw the simple black cabinet, and he was starting to wonder if everything here had some trace of black in it, pulling the wide doors open.

"The white box?" Sora asked.

"Yes, that's the one." Jin said as he finished removing the clothing, leaving nothing but Selphie in her underwear and bra. Sora silently wondered why the girl wore one in the first place. She had no chest, so he really didn't see the point in wearing one.

"Take out the bowl in there and fill it full of water." Jin order as he took a bottled liquid, a rag, a needle, and some string out.

Sora didn't say anything. He walked over to the cabinet where a sink was located underneath, and filled it to the brim with warm water.

Sora walked back to see Jin had removed his hood and was regarding him with emotionless eyes.

He had long green hair, which vaguely reminded Sora of darkened neon green you see on VCR's that was pulled into a tight, long braid that trailed down his back. His bangs covered half of his face, the other half covering his left eye. Jin's purple eye, that was visible, gleamed, even in the pale lighting of the room, and watched him closely.

His face was marked with a scar cutting into the left side of his face, mostly hidden by his long bangs. It was a darker shade than the real color of his creamy white skin and slightly faded, showing it wasn't too old, but not exactly new either.

But surprisingly, he didn't look a day over the age of eighteen, maybe younger.

"Some of the cuts are deep, so we'll need to stitch them shut." He said calmly.

Sora nodded and moved next to Jin, placing the bowl of warm water on the bedside table.

Jin poured the bottled liquid into the bowl and ripped the cloth in two, then four, and then eight. He dipped them all into now red liquid and let them soak for five seconds before handing the bowl to Sora after he took one of the clothes from the bowl.

"I'll start cleaning this wound on her face. You cover the other wounds with the cloths, and reapply them every thirty seconds. After five times, start cleaning the wounds one by one, okay?" Jin didn't wait for an answer. He set to work on cleaning the Selphie's face with gentle hands.

Sora looked down into the bowl and, one-by-one, placed them over Selphie's cuts.

Selphie occasionally twitched in her sleep, but she didn't wake. She sometimes squeezed her eyes shut in pain, but Sora came to her side and started talking to her softly.

After the chore of cleaning the wounds were done, Sora stood next to Jin, waiting for any order to help his friend.

"If you could hand me the needle and thread, it'd really help." Jin answered coolly, dabbing at the blood encrusted around the girl's forehead.

Sora nodded again and handed the utensils to Jin.

Jin threaded the needle in record time and started to sew the wound on Selphie's shoulder.

The thread pierced though Selphie's skin, like a warm knife through butter, and soon Jin was pulling it closer to the other end of the torn skin.

When the wound was closed, Jin snipped the thick thread with is teeth, and the extra thread disappeared from his hands and the thread in Selphie's skin disappeared. In its place was clean skin with no mark.

"How'd you do that?" Sora asked inspecting the skin, while Jin moved to the next wound, already threading the needle again.

"It's a special kind of thread made with a healing potion and a megalixar. It's just been molded together into the form of thread." He said. Again the needle pierced Selphie's skin, and again it left no mark when Jin finished.

"Where'd you learn to sew stitches?" Sora asked.

"I... don't know." Jin said. He paused in his task, but never looked at Sora.

"Then how do you do it?"

"I... don't know that either. All I know is that I am able to exceed in everything I do and that I am a servant of Lord Ansem." He replied. A dull look pass through his eyes, but it was gone the next second.

"Ansem-"

"Lord Ansem." Jin corrected.

"Lord Ansem." Sora repeated. "He said you're a Heartless. You don't look like one." Sora said, looking at the older boy with curiosity.

"Actually… It's only half-true," Jin said, sealing the third wound and threading the needle again for the next.

"Huh?"

"From what Lord Ansem tells me: I was a loyal servant to him. He started to study the Heartless and when he was out of subject to send down, I volunteered." He paused and cut the thread. He never looked up from his work and continued his story. "I went down and the Heartless acted differently around me than others. When they attacked me, my body absorbed them..." He stopped and set the needle down.

"And... in return I got this scar..." Jin raised a hand to his face and let his hands skim over the scar, his eyes partially glazed, like he was off in some old memory long forgotten. "And this eye."

"Your purple one?" Sora said.

"No." Jin shook his head. "That's my natural color." He seemed to pause and consider something, but he finally turned to look at Sora. "It's my right eye." With that he pulled his bangs away to reveal a golden eye. It was small and narrower than the other eye and it looked like it had been glazed over with some sort of clear of gel.

"Wow..." Sora tried his best not to gape, but the eye was absolutely amazing. Even Ansem didn't have eyes like his.

His seemed to have a rainbow of colors behind them, while still maintaining it's golden hue.

Unconsciously, Sora raised a hand and let it caress the side of Jin's cursed face. The man seemed to stiffen and freeze at the shorter boys touch, but then leaned into it, and closed both eyes, letting out a long sigh of content happiness.

"Sora?"

The two snapped back to reality like a rubber band, Selphie raised on her elbows, watching them.

"What are you doing?" She asked innocently. Then a wide grin passed her lips. "Are you two lovers now?" She asked slyly.

Jin didn't say anything and Sora stood there blushing, his hand still on Jin's face.

"N-no… we... just, um… I… he… and…" Sora stumbled for words, but his brain was currently working like putty.

"Here drink this." Jin said, handing her a cup of clear liquid that was suddenly located on the bedside table.

"I'm not thirsty!" Selphie complained highly.

"Yes... but we have to stitch up the rest of your wounds." He said coolly, his facial expression never wavering.

"Fine." Selphie took the cup and down the contents in one gulp. Even Jin was surprised.

The small girl's face started to look glazed with on-coming sleep and she swayed from side-to-side, like a drunken dog.

" 'Night." Selphie said, wrapping herself in the blankets around her. She snuggled closer to the pillow and in seconds she was asleep.

The rest of the stitching was done in silence and neither Sora or Jin was willing to break it in any manner.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Riku shook his head and looked over his surroundings. He was in a town of some sort and it was slightly new. He was used to an island, with a simple shop, houses, and a school (that had been shut down for lack of supplies) . Nothings like restaurants, or a large shops the town here had.

"Nnn... Riku..." The silver-haired teen turned around to see Kairi stirring from her peaceful sleep.

"Kairi? You okay?" He asked, leaning over to look her in the face.

"Fine." She flashed him a tired smile and pulled herself to her feet with Riku helping. "Where are we?" She asked looking around.

"I don't know..."

Riku and Kairi walked into the large square from the alleyway that had been sitting in and watched stranger bustle around, tending to various things at a time.

"I guess, we should look around..." Riku mumbled and started toward the door to his right.

"Welcome, how may I... oh... just some kids." A tall blond grumbled and returned back to a book he was holding in his hands.

"Excuse me, sir...?" Kairi said, shyly walking up to the man. "But where are we?" She said, kicking the ground nervously. She wasn't too comfortable around older men, and Riku could clearly see this.

"We just found ourselves here and..." Riku began, trying to express the situation clearly, though information was vague.

"Hold on, hold on. Both of you?" The man put his book on a shelf behind him and regarded the teens with a curious scowl. "No one's made it to Travers Town with someone else in a long time. Maybe they're weakening..." The man seemed to be talking to himself more that anyone else now.

"Huh?" Kairi tried to cut into the man, but he kept talking.

"I wonder how a pair of kids-"

"Come on, Kairi." Riku said. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the shop without the blond ever realizing they were gone. "Let's explore the rest of the town, maybe someone else can tell us why we're here."

The two rounded the corner and walked toward a cobble stone stairs.

"Do you think Sora's okay?" Kairi asked as Riku pushed two large wooden doors wide.

"I don't know... Maybe he's in town somewhere." Riku's lips pursed and his brows knitted. He highly doubted Sora would be in the town, but he was really hoping he'd be somewhere in the city.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"There, done." Sora said, looking at his handy work.

After he and Jin had finished cleaning and healing Selphie's wounds, they had sat down and entertained themselves by Sora redoing Jin's hair in different styles.

Jin didn't know why he had agreed, but the exchange they had shared earlier had somehow affected him in ways he did not know.

For years he had been with Lord Ansem as a servant, and not once after he had arrived was he told or asked anything about his past life.

He could communicate with the Heartless around him, but their vocabulary and attention span was shorter than one-forth of his long slender fingers, so he was usually used to the orders Ansem gave him a silence.

Jin's hair was currently in a tight bun on top of his head, and he had a feeling that if anyone was watching right now, they'd be laughing at his current look. The proud, and usually silent, Jin with his hair up, looking like a sixteen-year-old librarian. After he conjured up a mirror from one of the nearby walls, he agreed that he looked like a girl.

"Awww... come one it can't be THAT bad!" Sora whined as Jin pulled a hair-tie from his hair.

"Yes it is." Jin replied crossly. He quickly set to work putting his hair into the long braid it had been earlier. He paused halfway through, his fingers still clutching the hair tightly. "Where'd you learn to do hair?" He asked, restarting his braid because it wasn't tight enough.

"My mom said she always liked it when ran my fingers through her hair, when we watched the sunset every night. After a while, I decided to do something with her hair." Sora shrugged, walking over and laying down on the couch.

"..." Jin watched as the teens eyes started to droop, and slowly, he slipped into sleep.

Jin let out a tired sigh and conjured up a blanket. He delicately placed the soft sheet over the slumbering boy's body and watched him sleep on a chair next to the couch.

The boy had been through a lot.

When he had first told Sora not to interfere he felt like he was just doing another job for Ansem, but after a while of thinking this over, he felt sorry for the boy.

The night before he had spent the whole day watching him. Watching the emotions and pain the boy went through, with no one there to comfort him.

He saw the pained looks the boy had when he watched him watch Riku and Kairi, his supposed friends. How they were pretty much oblivious to the pain they caused the teen.

Jin felt a small stab of hate for the boy named Riku when he had turned away from Sora to retrieve the girl instead, and he was almost hoping that Riku would pull Sora out of the darkness back on the island.

Now that he thought about it, he, Jin had never had friends, or at least one's he could remember. When he slept, his mind was full of fuzzy faces, and fragments of memory.

Slowly, he too started to drift off as Sora's even breathing calmed his state of mind.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Jin blinked his eyes open, his eyes still clouded with much sleep.

"I see you're finally awake." Jin's heart gave a jumpstart when Ansem's voice snapped him awake, and when he placed a white-gloved hand on his shoulder Jin nearly jumped out of his skin.

Ansem had never touched him.

"Our guest is gone." He smiled, but didn't look at Jin.

"I'm sorry my Lord!" Jin shot up out of his chair and bowed before Ansem. "Allow me to find him and bring him back." Jin said, bowing lower.

"No."

"What?" Jin said, raising his head to look at his master.

"I want you to watch him, and see what he does. Even I'm surprised how he left and how he knew where Riku is." Ansem said, finally looking at Jin. His amber eyes watched Jin look at him in almost a fearful gaze. "Also... make sure things don't get out of hand. He seems to know more about the Heartless and the darkness than he's letting on."

**End Chapter**

XCX: Yay! I'm doing quite well! I've got more reviews and X-mas break is here! Now I can write more. Chances are I can post more chapters after this one in no time, but that'd be no fun. No fun at all. You guys have to review in order for me to post a chapter. And since I've only got a couple, I want at least 15 reviews more until I update. HA!

Jin: Man you're pretty mean. I mean teasing them with something like that.

XCX: Time is money, Jin mah boy!

Jin: Don't call me that.

XCX: Call ya what?

Jin: 'mah boy'

I'll call you whatever I darn as hell please! I own you!

Jin: Bitch.

... y'know... we can always have a Jin and Goofy pairing if I like...

Jin: Oo" Master.

XCX: That's more like it! Now then moving onto other matters... hold on... :shuffles papers: Wow... there are none! Yay! You guys rock! RR please!

Read on a live for the thrill of life! X3


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

XCX:HA! Guess what people! I now have Word back up and running! Thank you so much relatives with an extra disc! I now can make sure that everything is already spelled correctly and I no longer have to worry about proof-reading it 20 different times!

Thank you so much for your kind words of encouragement everyone! They really helped me get back on my feet and start writing again. :Squeals: they're so supportive. You guys sooooooo rock! I'm very happy that you guys like Jin! He can be kind of… difficult at times, but I love him:huggles Jin:

Jin: Can't breath…

XCX: He's my second OC. My first was a girl named Yuki in my Inuyasha fic last year (taken down). I made her too cocky and she was too high and mighty for her own good. You know when the author pampers the character and he/she knows everything.

I'd say I've made my writing skills move in leaps and bounds, but I still need a lot of work. Also some of you guys wanted Sora and Jin to get together? Make Riku jealous?

Riku: How can you think like that?

Jin: You did abandon him…

Sora: And pushed me away…

XCX: And you're so damn sexy!

Sora and Jin-"

XCX: What?

Riku: Can't argue with the author. :strikes a dramatic pose:

Sora: Just get on with the story.

XCX: Party poopers… well… about the jealousy thing… it may happen… you'll have to read… Thank you everyone! Please enjoy!

Read on and live for the thrill of life. :3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KH or FF. I wish I did, but I don't. So sad…

**Chapter 5**

**Found and lost once more**

"The second district?" Kairi said, looking at the sign on the door.

"Come on, we'll search this area." Riku grabbed her arm and they walked along the cobble stone paths, their shoes making a slight echo in the alleyways.

"Do you really think Sora's around here? It seems like no one's here." Kairi said, holding onto Riku's arm a little tighter in slight fear.

When the large building across from them chimed, and Kairi nearly jumped out of her skin from the echoing ring that chimed throughout the town.

"I'm gonna die of a heart attack..." Kairi moaned and followed the unaffected Riku.

"Quiet!" Riku ordered and slapped a hand over Kairi's mouth.

Riku pulled her into a nearby alleyway and pressed both their bodies against the wall, try to hide in some manner.

"Riku what are you?" Kairi pulled Riku's hand away from her mouth and began to object to the sudden 'attack' when a lady ran by, oblivious to their presence.

The woman's features were etched with fear as she ran, long dirty-blonde hair in her scared face. She held her long green dress up with one hand and the other waving back and forth like she was trying desperately to move her body faster. She kept glancing over her shoulder, her brown eyes darting around for the nearest danger.

She was almost to the doors that lead to the first district when a Heartless appeared from thin air and ran her through.

"We've gotta help her!" Kairi said, struggling against Riku's grip to try and help the injured woman.

"Too late." Riku whispered; his green eyes still locked with the scene before them.

It was too late. As the next moment the woman fell to her knees, a gaping hole in her chest. Her eyes were wide with frozen fear and her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

The Heartless' jerky movements slowed and it looked at a crystal heart shining in its clawed hands.

The next minute it disappeared, the heart still in its claws, in a small vortex of shadows.

The woman's unmoving body faded to be replaced with another Heartless, in small clanking armor. And, it too, left without a trace, into the black void, and into thin air.

"Do you think that's what happened to Sora?" Kairi asked, shaking slightly from the sudden sight.

"Not likely. He wouldn't go down without a fight." Riku growled, eyeing the spot the Heartless had stood.

The two continued their search, but when they had looked over and in every crook and crane of the surprisingly large town, no sign of the brunet was found.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

"Maybe he landed somewhere else." Kairi said with optimism shining in her blue eyes.

"Maybe..." Riku repeated, glowering at the wall opposite of where he sat, perched on a few crates in the first district. He ran his gloved hand through his hair, a habit he had since he was ten when he was stressed.

"You look down... maybe I can help!" A bouncy voice giggled.

Riku and Kairi looked up. A reedy looking girl with short black hair greeting them with a wide, bright smile on her thin and pale lips.

"Not likely... besides what are you gonna do? Attract him in those clothes?" Riku scoffed, eyeing the girl's attire in disgust.

The girl in front of him huffed and bonked him upside the head.

"Hey!" Riku made a move to knock her back, but Kairi placed a gentle hand over his.

"We're looking for a friend. His name's Sora. Have you heard of him?" She asked, polite as ever.

"Hmmm… Sora… isn't that a girl's name?" She said, giving them both a taunting grin. She put he hands on her knees and looked at Riku and Kairi through lowered lashes. "Sure 'it's' a guy?" She taunted.

"Shut up." Riku growled. He jumped off the crates and stormed off toward the second district.

"Riku where are you going!" Kairi called after him.

"I'm... going for a walk. Don't follow." Riku snarled over his shoulder. The stress and fact that they were walking in circles wasn't helping either. And a slight headache forming in behind his eyes was making thinking impossible.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sora looked over the town and at the various stores lining the streets. So this was a town... He'd never seen one, so the sight was new.

_Focus Sora, focus! _His mind scolded.

Shaking his head, he walked along the rooftops, watching a small white teddy-bear-thing with a small red pom-pom on it's head pace back and forth, with it's wings and nose twitching every now-and-then.

"From what I know, Kairi and Riku are here..." He said to himself. "And they're searching for me..."

He sneered when he caught sight of Kairi talking to a taller girl with short black hair.

"What's with him?" The girl asked.

"Nothing... He's probably just stressed out, that's all."

_'That's all' she says. Shows how much she knows. _Sora mocked inwardly.

"By the way my name's Kairi!" _The bitch._ Sora's mind interjected.

"I'm the Great-Ninja-Yuffie! Pleased to meet you!" The girl grinned back.

_I'm the freak who had a run-in accident with a closet. _Sora mind snorted.

"Do you live here?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, with my friends: Aerith and Leon. Cid too." Yuffie added, stretching her arms behind her head and fiddling with the feather there.

Soon the girls started to talk about other things; quickly boring Sora. He took off toward the second district, hoping to find Riku there somewhere.

Just because he couldn't interfere, didn't mean he couldn't watch.

The older boy was slashing at Heartless who had appeared around him.

Sora sat on the perch of the Clock Tower and watched Riku slash through various Heartless.

Every time the other boy slashed through a Heartless Sora watched the hearts float up, into the dark night sky, to fade to the stars.

His silver hair, shining in comparison to the pale moonlight that shone on it, was like watching silver water, flowing around his shoulders with each slash he made. His taught muscles moving with his every movement fascinated Sora to no end.

"Riku..." Sora whimpered and watched the teen, a dream-like expression on his face, wishing he could touch him or at least talk to him again.

Did he still love Riku? He had turned him away, and he had gone to get Kairi first, leaving Sora with the Heartless. But he was searching for him now, so he obviously cared, right? But then maybe he was just guilty and as soon as he knew Sora was safe, he'd leave with Kairi. Maybe he really cared for him and was trying to find him to make up for pushing Sora away, so he could confess his love and leave Kairi behind.

_Wishful thinking…_ Sora sighed, resting his head in his hands that were propped up by his knees.

His moment of longing and daydreaming was interrupted by the sound of the bell behind him striking midnight. (**A/N:** HAHAHA The clock on my computer just hit 12:00. Ironic. And yes I am giving up my sleep to write this for you so you better be grateful:Yawn: I need some coffee...)

"Ahh!" Sora, scared, shocked, and frightened beyond belief by the sudden loud chime, slipped and fell off the edge of the roof he was on.

His hands groped for something, anything to grab. He was already seeing flashback of his past.

He twisted his body around just in time to grab the edge before he fell to the ground, where Riku was watching with wide eyes.

"Sora!" He yelled. He instantly forgot the Heartless, and ran over to the bench nearby. He jumped off it and up onto the walkway that lined the walls, trying to get his legs to move faster so that he could make to his friend in danger.

When Riku reached the steps to the Gizmo shop, he turned to the side to see Sora trying to pull himself up and back onto where he had been minutes earlier.

"Sora!" Riku screamed, his mind racing for something he could do.

Every muscle on Sora's body froze at Riku's outburst, and he nearly lost his grip when Riku shouted it again.

Images of him and Riku together... alone... kissing passionately, and thrust against each other popped into his mind. Each one more heated than the last.

He shook his head vigorously to rid the heated images he didn't need at the time.

"Sora, are you okay! Hold on!" Riku made to run into the Gizmo shop so he could take a ladder up to the roof, but the next thing he knew a hooded figure was standing above the still struggling Sora.

"What the hell?" Riku cursed. His grip on the Keyblade tightened, and he shot into the Gizmo shop, past the Heartless that were at his heels, and up the ladder, in record timing.

"Leave him alone!" Riku said, holding his blade in front of him threateningly.

The man only removed his hood and looked at Riku with a narrowed purple eye.

This sudden removal of the teen's hood almost made Riku quiver. He looked only years older than himself, but waves of power and anger rolled off his body in threatening waves.

Jin stared at the silver-haired teen; hate residing in his eyes, but his facial expression never showing it.

"Jin?" He heard Sora gasp.

Jin didn't say anything. He turned his heated gaze away from the Keyblade master to study Sora coolly, leaning over and offering an outstretched gloved hand to Sora.

Sora gladly took the offered hand and was pulled to his feet instantly, by Jin's strength.

"Sora…?" Riku walked toward his friend, but the green-haired teen raised a hand toward him and Heartless surrounded him and Sora in a protective circle. "Sora?" Riku stared in disbelief when Sora moved closer to the teen, holding onto his robes like a scared child.

"What'd you do to him!" Riku shouted, holding the Keyblade tighter.

Again, Jin didn't answer and turned to look at Sora.

Sora held onto Jin like he was the only thing keeping him standing, and Jin had a vague feeling that if the young brunet let go, the boy's own legs couldn't support his quivering body.

Sora was staring intently ahead of him at Riku, his eyes filled with pain, love, disbelief, and fright rolled into one into one. His strange emotions guarded. Like he no longer trusted Riku more than his gelatin legs.

Riku looked between them and tried to move closer. The Heartless found this as an intrusion and moved closer together to tighten the ring around the two they were protecting.

_Kiss him._

Jin was surprised when Ansem's deep voice rang through his head, but the command, itself, left his mind numb.

_Kiss him? _He asked quizzically.

_I want him in rage; he has feelings for Sora, no matter how he denies it. The rage should blind his judgment for a while if it goes accordingly._ Ansem justified.

Jin tried to think of some way to free himself from his 'task', but he couldn't disobey Ansem, of all people. Yet, part of him WANTED to kiss Sora.

Slowly, something warm was growing inside him. Something he hadn't felt for years, and a day after meeting the boy, he was in love. Or was it only lust?

_Lust. It's lust._ Jin declared to his mind about his emotions. He couldn't love. He wasn't supposed to. Yet…

Hesitantly, Jin moved his hands up and gripped Sora's chin in his hands. He felt Sora tense at his sudden touch, but he relaxed for a minute, trusting Jin. Slowly he turned the boy to face him.

Sora stiffened when Jin suddenly grabbed his chin, but he went along with it, thinking Jin knew something he should just rely on and go along with instead of moving away. He sure as hell didn't trust Ansem, even if the guy had told him to trust him. The guy had an eerie sense to him that Sora's instinct told him not to trust anytime soon. Jin on the other hand… he seemed reliable. The only one he could trust.

When Jin's warm lips were pressed to his own, he couldn't help but push back lightly, out of reaction and unfilled desire.

Jin was taken aback at the sudden action, but he wasn't complaining. The very feel of Sora's lips pressed to his was almost enthralling.

_I want him in rage, not surprise. _Ansem ordered. His words meaning that more had to happen.

Jin's eyes darted to the corner, seeing Riku standing there in stiffened shock, with his mouth agape and his voice working like an old car refusing to work on a cold morning. (**A/N:** Sounds like my mom's car.)

Once more, Jin was hesitant with his moves but he let the tip of his tongue slip between his lips to brush across Sora's petal soft ones.

Sora happily complied with a long moan that made Jin's stomach give a powerful lurch.

As Sora let out his long moan of pleasure and need, Jin took this as encouragement. He delved deeper and pushed his tongue past Sora's lips, sending tingles through his entire being when both of their tongues brushed together.

Riku couldn't remember a time when his whole body felt like it had been set in an inferno only to be taken out and placed in ice-cold water. It was like having knives stabbed into his heart and twisted back and forth. It was worse than when Sora had kissed him.

Riku's entire being shook with rage and anger. He felt possessiveness crash against his anger.

He let out a feral growl and charged at the Heartless, ripping them up four-by-four.

Sora moaned as Jin wound his arms around his waist and pressed him closer to his taller body.

Never had he felt as good as he was feeling now.

His body was burning with a primitive desire, that seemed it could only be calmed with Jin's gentle, yet firm, touch. His body seemed to mold to fit against Jin's and it was made him mewl every time Jin made contact with his tongue. Jin's fingers were kneading Sora's waist, squeezing and releasing with a type of wanting of their own accord.

When breathing became a need, instead of a thought, Sora pulled away, albeit hesitantly, and pressed his face into Jin's neck. Inhaling Jin's musky and dark scent.

He thought he might mold into a puddle the way Jin was holding him so possessively, and so close... so comfortably. His warmth mingling with the after-effect of the passionate kiss.

Finally looking up from Jin's warm neck, he saw Riku fighting off multiple Heartless in a lame attempt to reach him, his rage showing in his aqua-marine eyes.

When he looked up after the last Heartless disappeared, his eyes locked with Sora's again.

He shot Sora a pained look and Sora tensed; he turned away, with no hesitation, to again, burry his face in Jin's neck.

This made Riku's blood boil, again.

His best friend was turning him away for a complete stranger!

"Sora what in the name of..." Riku stopped mid-sentence when Sora lips moved to kiss Jin's neck repeatedly. His teeth darted out occasionally and then his tongue to sooth the bite seconds later. _What the hell!_

His mouth agape, he snapped out of his trance and charged toward Sora and the mysterious 'lover' (Riku's anger doubled at this thought). Mainly the older teen.

_No one takes my best friend away. No one. _Riku growled.

Bringing the Keyblade above his head, Riku was about to deal a critical blow to Jin when Sora turned Jin's body around, while still holding onto the man's waist, so he was between Riku and Jin.

"Back. Off." He gritted through a clenched jaw. Turning his head around to look at Riku with a cold, guarded glare of deep ice blue eyes.

"Sora what are you?"

"I..." Sora didn't know what he was doing. Why was he protecting someone who had taken him away? Why was he trying to stop the desire of his affections from killing someone who had kissed him passionately out of the blue?

Because it felt so right. Was he starting to care for Jin more than Riku? The one he had worshiped since he was only a younger toddler. The one whom he had held one-sided love for for years?

Yes.

But what was the feeling of doubt loitering in the back of his clouded mind?

"I'm protecting the person I love...?" He vowed, his gazed hardening toward Riku. But his answer was more like a question to himself.

Riku could only gape.

Sora, the Sora he had grown up with for almost all his life, hadn't said that. Had he?

"W-What?" Riku stuttered.

"I love Jin." Sora elucidated, shooting Riku a look that clearly told him to back off.

"Sora..." Riku took a deep breath, trying to remain calm and prevent his body from moving on it's own accord to rip Sora's arms off the person called 'Jin' and place them around his own body. "Sora... what happened after you disappeared?" Riku asked, a pleading look in his eyes once more.

"You mean after you abandoned me?" Sora spat, distaste apparent in his voice and features.

"I had to find Kairi. You understand we couldn't leave her." Riku retorted. His anger was now building again.

"No. YOU couldn't leave her behind..." Sora scowled, and pointed an accusing finger at Riku, but his glare softened. "But you could leave me..."

"Sora... Kairi and me have been looking all over for you! What's going on! She said you slapped her hand away! What's is wrong with you! You're acting nothing like your old self!" Riku was now only three feet away. Sora didn't take notice.

Jin, who had been watching the soup opera, did notice the boy's close range. Close enough to snatch the boy in his arms away. Though he didn't move, his body was edgy and ready for anything the silver-haired teen tried.

"You're acting like spoiled brat! You took off and you hurt Kairi! Don't you care that Kairi and I have been worried sick! You're as bad as those shadows!" Riku was panting with almost unbridled anger, looking at Sora with a smoldering green glare.

"Have I... really changed that much..." Sora whispered, lowering his head so his unruly sable bangs covered his face.

Riku froze and recalled his words. "S-Sora... I- I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Oh yes, you did." Sora's anger boiled past the breaking point. His anger could rival Riku and more some. "You meant every word you said." He ground out. "And I'll say it's an improvement that I've changed!" He shouted, his deep, bright blue eyes holding a sense of loathing to them.

Loathing for Riku, his best friend.

Said Riku was struck dumb. He had abandoned Sora for Kairi, and now the favor was being returned. Double-time.

Sora didn't take notice of how much his words were affecting Riku, or the sting every word and syllable held. Each bite his insults and accusations held rooted deeply in hate.

The once, friendly, and kind Sora was gone from Riku's life.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Sora said, as though he was reading Riku's thoughts. "It's like a slap to the face. Like no one remembers you, or cares..." Sora sneered.

"I tried to see if you were okay!" Riku retorted, trying to defend what little pride and honor he had.

"Yeah... But I only put up with Kairi because YOU loved her. I never competed for her. Never. Only you..." Sora said, lowering his head once more, but this time is self-pity.

"Sora I think I-" Riku stopped before he said it. Before the words could escape his lips, because he wasn't sure if he really did love Sora. He had Kairi, but he cared immensely for Sora.

"Sora..." Jin whispered into the brunet's ear, tugging on his waist in an almost worried state. "I don't like how close he's getting to you..." Jin whined. He usually didn't talk like this, but Lord Ansem had commanded for him to make Riku jealous, in any way possible. "Let's go home..." He whispered into Sora's ear, gibing it a slight nibble.

The brunet gave a shiver and cuddled closer to the taller teen.

Home.

Could he call the place he lived in a home now?

He was trapped there. And he doubted that Ansem would want him to pull a stunt like this one again. But, if Jin was there, then maybe it could be a safe-haven.

Holding onto Jin tighter, he nodded his head in recognition, his grip of Jin's black robe tightening until his knuckled turned a pale white.

"Okay."

Riku panicked when he saw the darkness pool at Sora's feet like it had done the night the boy had disappeared. A foretold sense of dread that the darkness would once again rob him of his best friend was settling none to easily into the pit of his stomach.

"Sora! Don't go!" He made a dash to grab the brunet's arm, but on contact Sora let out a long line of curses in a hiss like voice.

"Jin... it hurts..." Sora mewled, his eyes glazing as he looked up to Jin.

He tried to free himself from Riku's grip, like he had at the island. His arm felt as though it was going to melt to the bone with the intense heat from where Riku's hand was.

"Make it stop..." Sora whimpered, looking at Jin with imploring eyes.

Anger filling him to the brim and rolling off his body in large waves, Jin sent a large blast of darkness hurtling into Riku.

The poor boy was knocked back, into a pile of crates, trying to fight the pain he felt in his side, and struggling to stay awake.

"Sora..." He whispered, holding his hand out to the boy.

Sora shook his head and looked away, tears from the hot pain in his eyes. Though Riku's hand was gone, the sting of the touch was still evident on his arm in bright red skin as he and Jin disappeared from the surrounding area of Riku's vision.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"So... how did it go?" Ansem replied calmly as Sora and Jin appeared before him.

This room was different than the others. Instead of the never-ending darkness, Sora was in a grand room of white marble and black curtains draped from sky-high windows. A long, plush carpet leading to a throne where Ansem sat quietly; watching them with amber eyes.

Jin bowed before Ansem where he sat and he tugged on Sora's arm, trying to make him kneel before the lord, but Sora refused by pulling his arm away from Jin's grasp.

"So Sora... care to tell me how you left your room without anyone noticing? I have to say, it provided a shock for me as well." Ansem smiled, shifting his black chair, though it was far from uncomfortable with its large cushions.

"Those books... I'm not stupid you know." Sora scoffed, turning his nose up to show he was no fool.

"My, my. A little cranky after our nap?" Ansem mocked lightly, giving Sora a smirk almost similar to Riku's.

"Shut up." Sora grumbled, a light blush staining his tanned cheeks. He was starting to hate that contending tone of Ansem's.

"So which book told you that? Was it 'Diuja's Black Alchemy?' Or did you prefer 'Black and White'?" Ansem said, changing the subject a slight interest.

"I don't trust you." Sora said abruptly, startling Jin so much that the servant jerked slightly.

"That is fine with me..." Ansem smiled again, looking at Sora with his same cocky expression. "If you don't trust someone, that doesn't make you cold, just misunderstood." He smiled. "Many people misunderstood me when I started to study the Heartless. Why should you be any different?"

"…" Sora turned his head away to stare at the ground only a few feet away, scowling at the white marble.

"Did you enjoy seeing your friend once more?" Ansem said, breaking the pregnant silence that had settled upon them. "You two seemed to enjoy eachother…" Ansem let the word eachother draw out his brows rising up in mocking curiosity.

"It's none of your business." Sora snapped, turning on heel and storming out of the room.

Jin looked between the two, having an internal battle of whether or not to follow and comfort Sora or to stay and talk with Ansem.

It was as if Ansem could read minds.

"Go on. He needs someone to lean on." He said, shifting in his chair.

Jin cast a worried look to his master before briskly walking to Sora's chambers.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Sora buried his heads in the many pillows on his bed, Selphie, having been woken up by his sudden outburst into the room, was rubbing his back in soothing circles and cooing sweet nothings to him.

"I… I don't know what to think anymore." Came Sora's muffled words beneath the cushions.

"It's alright Sora." Selphie whispered, frankly not know what else to say to the torn brunet.

Jin stopped outside the door to hear them talking like this, Selphie trying her hardest to cheer the boy up and Sora still doubtful.

"I thought I loved Riku…" Sora cried, clutching the pillow tighter. "But… Jin…I don't know how to describe how I felt."

Jin choose at the moment to walk in, ignoring the way Selphie blushed and tried her hardest to cover up what they were talking about.

"Selphie… can you leave for a while." Sora pleaded.

Selphie seemed hesitant to leave Sora with Jin, where-as the teen showed nothing to portray his emotions, but finally decided it would be best for them to talk it out.

"You have a room just down the hall of here." Jin replied, bowing his head slightly as Selphie passed him.

"Okay…" Selphie placed a hand to her chin and stopped in the doorway then motioning for Jin to walk over to her. "Please… I've never seen him like this. Please take care of him." Selphie pleaded, her wide eyes filled with worry.

Jin nodded, giving her a slight push out of the room, and turned back to see Sora watching him.

"Sora… I don't know what to tell you but-"

"Jin… could you come here?" Sora asked a slight blush staining his cheeks.

Jin did as asked and calmly walked over, though his stomach was full of butterflies, sitting himself beside Sora.

"Is there anything I can do for you Sora?"

At this Sora's eyes began to cloud over with unshed tears and his lower lip jut out into a slight pout. Brusquely, Sora flung himself to Jin, wrapping his arms around his waist and sobbing harshly, shoulders racking with uncontrolled sobs.

Jin was surprised with the sudden attack but slowly lowered his hands so they were firmly holding onto Sora's waist.

"It's okay Sora… I'm here for you." He whispered, clutching the boy to him closely.

Sora buried his face deeper, trying to move closer the teen if possible.

Jin could only look on in sympathy. This boy was enduring so much. He eyed the boy, looking over his body and it's small details.

His body was almost feminine. Small shoulders. Narrow waist. Slender limbs. And a… a red burn marking his arm.

Jin's gaze stopped there and he paused his soothing ministrations to grab the appendage in mother soft touches, looking over it great care.

It was the burn that he had received from Riku.

Sora looked up from Jin's lap to watch many emotions play across the teens face as he fingered the burn's edges.

"Will it ever go away?" Sora asked.

Jin gave a start at Sora sudden question and looked from the arm to watch Sora.

His blue eyes… he could loose himself in them. His spiky brown hair… so soft he could run his fingers through it all day. His lips… to utterly kissable… lusciously plump.

Jin gave him a rare smile, reaching down he cupped Sora's face in his warm hands.

"I'll make it go away… I'll make all your pain go away…"

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Riku groaned and awoke to see his world swirling around him.

"Sora…" He moaned and tried to sit up, wincing at the shocks of pain the shot throughout his body.

He clenched his fist, teeth and eyes shut, trying to drive off the pain that coursed through his very being. He had to find Sora.

He had to.

Riku willed his body to sit up, letting out a long sigh of relief when he was able to sit up again.

First he'd have to find out where they had gone. Nothing else mattered.

Nothing.

He'd find his Sora.

No strange dark freak was going to take away what was his. The teen called Jin had to have put a spell or something on him. Sora wouldn't act like that.

Would he?

To many doubts and questions were swimming in Riku's mind to know all the answers of where his friend had gone.

"Rikuuu!"

_Ow!_ Riku held a hand to his head. _Headache… _His mind whined.

"Rikuuuuuuuu!" _OwowowOWOWowowOWOW**OW**! There it is again._

_Kairi._

"Rikuu-"

"I'm up here!" Riku shouted before his girlfriend could continue.

"He must be on the clock tower." Came a monotone voice from below them.

Five minutes later Riku was on his own feet and walking with Kairi and two new people.

"So… you must be the Keyblade master, huh?" The man called 'Leon' said, judging him from the corner of his eyes as he walked toward the hotel, Yuffie and Kairi chatting animatedly behind them.

"Guess so." Riku answered.

"There are two messengers here to see you." He said, his monotone voice never wavering. "Their king has disappeared."

"So? What does that have to do with me?" Riku said, slightly peeved at the older males blatant expression of not caring…ness. Damn he needed to work on his vocabulary.

"They were sent by their king to look for you. You are to help them find him."

"And if I don't want to." Riku was never one for orders.

"Your girlfriend said you were looking for a boy named Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"You can probably look for him while you search for the King." Leon wanted to add idiot, but settled for the uncomfortable silence that always followed when he talked.

"I can… find Sora…" Riku whispered, images of Sora and Jin together flashing before the mind's eye.

He could find Sora and make him see he cared for him.

"Where are they?"

OoOoOoOoOoO 

"It'll only be for a short while." Jin counseled, looking over Sora for what must have been the millionth time in only ten minutes.

"But… I'll miss you Jin…" Sora whined, grabbing Jin's hand and holding it in his smaller one.

"I know…" Jin said, trying to comfort the boy in some matter.

It had been decided two weeks ago that Sora would be sent to a world to train and hone his fighting skills. Problem: He was to be separated by Jin. The teen who had become a part of Sora's heart.

"I don't want to leave you…" Jin whispered, planting a chaste kiss on Sora's nose. "But since Lord Ansem commanded it, I must." Jin brought Sora's hand up to his face cradled his own cheek in the boy's hand. "I'll try to reach you as soon as I can. But I must attend to duties with another world and finding its Keyhole."

"Okay. You promise." Sora's lower lip jut out in a pout, trying to coax Jin into thinking he could shirk his duties, but Jin only gave him a smile and bopped him on the head. "OW! What was that for?" Sora said rubbing his head delicately.

"For trying to be too cute." Jin chuckled. He still wasn't used to these emotions, but when he was around Sora, they came so naturally.

Sora closed his eyes and pressed his soft lips to Jin's, hoping to leave something as a reminder for Jin to not forget him.

Jin responded almost hungrily, seemingly devouring Sora's lips and tongue.

Finally they broke apart for air, Jin nipping Sora's lips delicately with his teeth, leaving tingles where his teeth were, soothing it over with his tongue and licking small circled on Sora's jaw.

"If you two are done…" Came Ansem deep voice.

Jin coughed and withdrew his hands from Sora's waist where as Sora blushed and looked at a nearby wall.

"Having fun?" Ansem said, raising a brow at Jin and then Sora. "Perhaps I should have left more time to yourselves if it was not so valuable. The Keyblade master has now sealed five Keyholes and is moving toward the Coliseum; where Sora will be training."

Sora visibly tensed and Jin's anger immediately rose.

Ansem took note of this and continued.

"I want you to arrive soon and train there. If you can, I want you out of there before he shows up …" Ansem let his sentence hang, leaving the teens to contemplate what might happen in the new world.

"So what will he do if he does come in contact with Riku?" Jin snapped, his words coming out harsher than he had meant to.

"He will have to fight. I have scheduled for other warriors and Heartless to slow him down, at which point Jin will be contacted and sent to retrieve you, but if all else fails… At the rate he is moving, it may become an inevitable battle."

"Why do I have to fight?" Sora asked, almost fearing the answer.

"What is enviable will happen, there's nothing we can do to stop it." He replied, "I will send word for a disguise for you when you need it though."

Sora didn't like his answer, but he would be disguised. Riku wouldn't know it was him. Hopefully.

"Okay. I'm ready to go." Sora said; trying to stand tall, his eyes hardening in hatred.

End Chapter 

XxX Chains XxX: Yay! I finished this chap! Words up and I no longer have to double check things like a bajillion times!

Jin: Is 'bajillion' even a word?

XCX: From the little red squiggles underneath it, I'd say not. Oh well! I don't care! I'm happy, happy, happy that there ARE squiggles under it! And I'm just plain happy!

Jin: Why?

XCX: Cause I have so many nice reviewers and readers, and gracious family members who allowed me to download Microsoft Word! Word Pad is okay! But I nearly died of all the spelling corrections I had to make in my outlines and over-reads!

Jin: And I care how?

XCX: … I don't know how you care! You can send cookies, donuts, chicken, salad, noodles, hot tea, and even spaghetti. Pocky is accepted too!

Jin: Hungry?

XCX:gives him the thumbs up: You betcha! XD

Jin: Go eat then. Can't have you starving.

XCX: Jin… you care… : eyes shines:

Jin: No. I just can't let you leave this story hanging when you have people waiting for an update. I have too may fans who love me and would hate leave this hanging.

XCX:shine goes out: As a quote from a fic I read a week or so ago: Denial isn't just a river in Egypt bud!

Jin: It's not denial. Read the reviews.

XCX: TT I wrote this in Word Pad and finished in Word, while listening to two new CDs I got from Barnes Nobles (Great store .) with a 50 buck gift card from grandma and grandpa (Love you sooooo much). One of the CDs is by an artist called Keiko Matsui the album called _Wildflower_, and the other one's Utada's CD called: _Exodus_.

Jin: Utada's the artist who sang Simple and Clean, right?

XCX: Yup! She's soo cool! I wuv Exodus '04 and Kremlin Dusk. The rest of the songs aren't that good though… TT

Jin: She's not depressed or anything so she can't relate. But she still loves to listen to music with a good beat. Rock, rap, pop, classical, new age even.

XCX: Love Green Day and Good Charlotte too! And Yuki Kajiura, a woman who did some of the songs in .Hacksign, Noir, and Aquarian Age. I love the piano version of Canta per me. I'm starting piano lessons in January. I can't play any musical instrument for beans, so as an X-mas gift my folks set me up for piano lessons. I'd love to play some instrument. I'm in choir and I already know how to site read a little.

Jin: She just can't sing.

XCX:throws keyboard at him:

Jin: OW!

XCX: Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!

Jin: Its okay. I'm sure you didn't-

XCX: I'm sorry keyboard. Did mean ole' Jin hurt you? I'll be more careful :pets keyboard:

Jin: Pathetic… OW:mouse bounces of Jin's head: Dammit! Quit it woman!

XCX:Sticks tongue out: Nyaaaa! Thanks everyone for listening to my ramble of junk and such! I'd like to reply to some of the reviews just because I wuv you all so much!

Underline signed

Not underlined anonymous

person waaaaaaaaaay in the back—You don't have to beg… just worship… hehehehe…

Angel K.D. – Glad I didn't mess anything up! And even gladder that you want to read more. You must not wonder! You must read! And continue reviewing!

Minerva Teller of tales- Aww. Jin. You're likeable! NO Sora! Not lick-able! Well… guess he is that too… :3

vixinkitsune—Sweet isn't what I'd always call Jin (in my book)… Kairi does get on my nerves too at times, but if she wasn't in this fic, then there wouldn't be a fic! Glad you found a story that suits your liking! Always glad to be of service! D

DieCan—Yay! Glad this story's on your faves! I worked so hard! I'll try to keep it awesome! ;D

No name—Thank you for reviewing! Good to know there are few spelling corrections I didn't catch. Believe me, the original... Correction after correction…

Pureheart—You wanted revenge! You got revenge! Riku's comin' around to loving Sora, but they're not gonna make up soon, that for sure. By the way… you may not wanna call Sora yours. Jin says he's gonna polish his pitchfork and Riku's gone to practice chopin' fangirls. Believe me I tired that once too. Couldn't breath on my own for a week… :shudders:

Will's Girl—Now ya know what happened next Here comes chap 6 real soon. Promise!

!—Iz good!

Moonshadow Shade—Sorry 'bout your account… I wish Riku was the main character too; but as Squall wouldda put it… beggars can't be choosers. Thank you for telling me I'm developing Sora okay, it was hard changing him from kind boy to loathing for his best friend thing. Tooo many rewrites later…

Kuja—Glad I changed your perspective or thinking on point of views! I think… ?

LordIronDuke 126—Kairi's gotta be there in order for the story to work. Yes! I own Jin! Mah boy! Put that in your pipe an' smoke it lawyers! HA!

…:squeals: It's the greatest! Thank you! You get a donut!

Yvonne—Detail… so hard to compare some things in this fic. Gotta go for a walk around town and experience life in order to explain things as an author… Thank you!

ShadowedDarkness—Change of pace is your friend… is good to change. Change is good… Sora suffering not so good, but in here is good. Don't forget to hide because of Riku and Jin… hehehe… Down guys! Down you horny bastards!

Soul of a Horse—I am awesome! Or at least my fic is… awwww…

XCX: Whew! That's all of 'em. Not too many, but still. I cherish each an every one of them! See you all in chapter 6! Next up is Alice and Wonderland!

RR

Read and live for the thrill of life!

Next time you'll get to see one of my other five muses.

Foamy the squirrel. He has his own website. www. illwillpress. com

Rid yourself of the spaces and see Foamy in action!

Read on and live for the thrill of life! XD


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

XCX:::chops off arms and legs and offers them to readers and reviewers:: You guys so rock! I'm sooooo happy! Reviews and no writer's block! You guys are so awesome!

Jin: Please don't do that. ::sews XCX's limbs back on:: I need you to get rid of Foamy.

Foamy: You gotta problem with me you fag! You look like a fing girl.

Jin: Please… send him away…

XCX: Hehehe… this is my other muse Foamy. He's the critic of the five. There's Jin, Foamy, Tsubasa, Rene, and Zil.

Jin: You couldn't have brought them in could you? NooooOOOOooo you had to bring in Foamy of all muses!

Foamy: Fk you man.

Jin: What is so great about him that he's your muse?!

XCX: He's funny. And he's my main critic.

Foamy: Yeah, so you better deal with it you fag!

Jin: ::places hand over eyes and sighs:: Please… get on with the fic so I don't' have to deal with this… this… thing!

Foamy: Don't make me use my Squirrelly Rath on you! I do have squirrelly Rath you know. ::eyes dart around the room::

XCX: I don't own Foamy, but he is my muse. He's just one of the people/squirrels I get my creativeness and ideas from. If I write something funny he overlooks it. X3 He's soooo much fun!

Jin: Argh! Why couldn't it have been Tsubasa! Or Rene even!

XCX: Their busy helping me with my stories. They're the main characters in those.

Jin: Why don't I get my own book?

XCX: I don't know where I could use someone like you. But I'm working on it. I can't put Foamy in my stories though because I don't own him.

Foamy: I've got my own site anyways! I don't need someone like you to own me! I'm already available at Hot Topic!

XCX: Yup. He has his own merchandise! Cool huh? I wuv you, Foamy. X3 Unfortunately…

(Jin: Fortunately.)

XCX: He's going to have to leave by the end of this chapter. I was only borrowing him. He's gotta go back to www. illwillpress. com to criticize people.

Jin: Yeeeessss!

XCX: Anywho read on! Hope you enjoy! We get to see a more cheerful and funny Sora now. YAY!

Sora: Thank you! I won't be some depressed person.

XCX: But everyone loves to see YOU suffering. I mean, it's mainly Riku who suffers, so this is one of those few where you're the one who's all sad and stuff.

Sora: And it should STAY that way.

XCX: Who knows? A little Riku sulking here and there and a depressed Sora in most of it. Anywho! Enjoy!

Read on and live for the thrill of life. 3

**Beta note before disclaimer: **She owns it all! Don't listen to her! Muahahahah… ::people from the mental institution takes her away:: Hey! Take me back! I need to beta the storyyyy!!!!!

**Disclaimer: **Wish I owned KH or FF, but I don't… soooo sad. I don't own Foamy either. He's just one of my muses whom I borrow from ::casts a glance at hide-san:: Don't wanna end up there………………Again. XD

**Chapter 6**

I'll find you 

Riku looked over the multiple controls all over the small gummi ship, scowling as Donald's voice continued to squawk orders at Goofy.

The two 'animals', the supposed King's messengers, were bustling about the ship, flipping switches and pressing various buttons. Kairi was off somewhere; helping the rats… er chipmunks clean the ship.

Who knew that the little things were such neat freaks? **1**

"We'll be landing soon." Donald said over his shoulder, casting a glance to Riku, who was watching the stars, dreams evidently playing behind the eye.

_Sora would love to see this…_ Riku mused, watching the stars shine. _He always loved adventures… no matter how silly or childish._

"Riku? Are you alright?" Riku turned around. Kairi was hovering above him, her hand gently resting on his shoulder. "You've been acting differently since we found you at the Bell tower." She said; worry and a maternal like instinct shining in her blue eyes.

Riku didn't have the heart to tell her what had happened. And frankly, Riku didn't think he could handle explaining how angry and betrayed he had felt. That Sora, his Sora, had run off with some other teen.

_You pushed him away…_ Riku's subconscious piped up.

_I was confused. I didn't know what was going on._ Riku defended lamely.

_Yes you did. You pushed him away, knowing how that would devastate him. YOU hurt him. You._

_Shut up._

_And now… he's probably off somewhere…alone._

_SHUT UP_

_Or having his brains fucked out by Jin. _(**A/N:** Jin: Sounds good to me… XCX: What are you doing at the keyboard!)

"Shut up!" Riku shouted, his anger getting the best of him in seconds.

"R-Riku?" Kairi pulled her hand away; scared at the sudden outburst her boyfriend had suddenly shouted out into the spaceship.

Silence settled on the ship, the inhabitants looked at Riku as though he was a mad man, everyone wary and waiting for the unexpected. Donald already thought of Riku as odd, with his silver hair, but he was a talking duck! How much weirder could THAT get?

"I-I'm sorry Kai. I'm just not feeling to good." Riku said, pressing his forehead to the glass window. It felt cool to the touch, compared to how he was slightly sweating and the room was ten degrees hotter than it should have been.

"Maybe we should delay landing the ship on that world until tomorrow…" Kairi muttered, rubbing soothing circles on Riku's back in some sense to calm him down.

"I'm fine… I just need a second alone." With that he sat up, brushing Kairi's hand off, and left through the double sliding doors.

"He's really worried about Sora…" Kairi said, trying to ease the unsettling feeling in her stomach.

"Well… he's not gonna get any rest in there." Chip said, scurrying up Kairi's arms to stand on her right shoulder.

"Why?"

"That's the supply closet." (**A/N:** Jin: XD ahahahah hahahahahahaha!)

OoOoOoOoOoO 

After being directed to a guest room and taking off his uncomfortable clothes so he was down to his boxers, Riku lay wide awake on the cot in his room.

"Sora…" He breathed, watching the shadows rise and fall along the ceiling and walls, some of the more sloppy ones reminding him of Sora's messy hair.

_You know it's all your fault he's gone?_ His subconscious whispered into his ear.

"I had to find Kairi. We couldn't leave her." Riku retorted. It was times like these that you found yourself lying awake in bed, you subconscious teasing you and ganging up on you about your mistakes, causing you to try and justify your actions, only to come to the conclusion that it had been your fault or you finally take into consideration of how the persons involved really felt.

"_YOU couldn't leave her behind!"_

"But you could leave me behind…" 

"Shut up…"

"_I'm protecting the person I love."_

"_I love Jin."_

"Shut up! Shut up! I'm sorry!" Riku grabbed at his hair in a desperate attempt to calm the raging memories that flooded his mind relentlessly.

"And I'd say it's an improvement that I've changed!" 

_It's a mistake Sora. I didn't mean to call you a Heartless. I'm sorry. Please… I need you._

"I'm happy for you…" 

Sora had been hiding from him all along.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Sora gazed out one of the tall windows along the walls in the apartment, watching in awe as Hercules trained with Phil, taking on many Heartless at once.

Sora had been assigned to stay with Cloud, under Hades command (and persuasion), and was now exploring the rooms while Cloud was gone.

The apartment wasn't small, but it wasn't large either. It was just the right size. A nice sized kitchen, a living room and two bedrooms, and a bathroom attached to each. The room was located on the higher levels of the Coliseum and overlooked the fights in the higher rings, so the view was fantastic to watch a fight.

"First, you need a weapon."

Sora jumped when Cloud came in, coming up behind him and placing his clawed hand on Sora's shoulder.

"I have one."

Cloud raised a brow in Sora's direction and turned around to watch him curiously.

"Okay… where is it?" He asked, seeing Sora empty gloved hands.

"Hold on." Sora said, holding his hands up, like he was offering something unseen to a god above.

Cloud watched, his expression never wavering, as Sora's hands gripped something unseen.

Small sparks started to shoot into Sora's hand, crackling madly, but never leaving a container unseen.

Finally the container was filled to the edges with sparks and it looked like a glowing sword.

"The…Hell…?" Cloud was slightly shocked that the boy who looked like he couldn't walk straight at times was able to conjure something up so quickly and easily.

"Told ya I have a weapon." Sora piped, grinning an odd lopsided smile.

"Whatever." Cloud mumbled, turning around quickly to hide the grin that had crept onto his face. The boy was so childish and odd. He had even gotten a hearty chuckle from Sephiroth when the man had come to inspect the newcomer.

How?

He had fallen flat on his face.

Sora had been walking behind the cloaked man who had brought him here, tripping over his robe when he passed by and tumbling to the ground, coming up with a mouthful of dirt.

This had gotten Cloud to clutch his sides, trying his hardest not to laugh, but when Sora grinned at him, an over-due laugh slipped out.

What had stopped his laughter, though, was when an even deeper voice rose from the shadows. He had stepped out of the shadows, a black-gloved hand held to his mouth in a polite gesture, his eyes focused on Sora, who was still grinning sheepishly.

That had to have the been the fist time Cloud ever saw Sephiroth laugh, or at least see his shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

"Hello-o-o? Cloud? Cloud?" Clouds eyes darted around the room, looking for the source of the voice, to see Sora waving a hand in his face, grinning like he had earlier.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on." Cloud snorted, walking toward the arena.

Sora grinned again, following the blond obediently.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Never had Sora's body ached like it was aching now.

Every bone in his body felt like it had been snapped and glued back into place, then run over with a street sweeper.

Cloud had had him run laps, stretching, practicing with barrels, and then taking him on. Even though Cloud had gone easy on Sora, Sora lost and was too tired to continue. It felt like he hadn't sparred or fought anything in months.

Sora had stumbled back to his room, falling onto his bed, too exhausted to move as he tried to regulate his breathing. He was also bathed in sweat, and he was hurting in places he didn't think he had. He had removed his shirt, hoping it would cool him off quicker, but unfortunately it didn't seem to be working.

"Geez… when Cloud said this was going to be hard… he wasn't jokin'…" Sora groaned, trying to roll over, but finding he could only half-heartedly move his body.

A rumble from his stomach signaled as to why.

"So… hungry…" He moaned, trying to pull his body up so he could walk to the kitchen, only to fall face first into his mattress. "Ow…" Sora groaned into the pillow.

He was just drifting off to sleep when the smell of food penetrated his nose in a sweet and alluring aroma.

It was like pure instinct, or his body had been programmed to do this, as his legs were suddenly getting the feeling in them again and he was walking toward the kitchen.

"What smells so good?" Sora moaned, closing his eyes and letting the scent wafting form the kitchen fill his nose.

He stumbled into the kitchen to see Cloud chopping something on a cutting board, a pot on the stove behind him bubbling and probably the source of the magical scent.

"I see you're awake," Cloud said, never looking up from cutting a strange vegetable.

"Hungry!" Sora whined, looking at Cloud with large blue puppy-like eyes.

Known fact on Destiny Islands: Sora was known for his bottomless pit, aka: his stomach.

"You'll have to wait. It'll take a while for it to cook," Cloud tossed over his shoulder, while putting a number of ingredients into the pot, then closing the lid on it.

Sora stumbled over, taking a seat at the counter/table in the center of the kitchen, sitting next to Cloud.

"Hun-greeeeeee!" Sora whined again, stretching his arms across the counter and reaching for a piece of fruit, only to have the back of his hand slapped away with the side of the knife.

"No," Cloud said, giving him a stern look, like he was scolding a puppy.

Fifteen minutes later, Sora's stomach was growling, and his teeth were bared at Cloud.

"I said give it!" Cloud said, reaching for the pot of stew in Sora's hands, only to have the boy pull it closer to his chest, only centimeters away from bare skin.

Cloud had left the room for no more than a minute, thinking (or hoping) Sora wouldn't touch the pot of stew.

He had thought wrong.

He came back into the room to see Sora picking the pot up with two potholders and trying to creep back to his room. Cloud had attempted to retrieve the pot, but only ended up with his hand almost being bitten off by the crazy teen.

Cloud had learned that Sora was dangerous when he was hungry.

Never… ever… refuse Sora his meals.

"Sora…" Cloud said, trying to think of some way to distract the boy from the hot pot in his hands.

He stepped toward the growling teen, but when Sora pulled the pot closer and the hot metal touched his skin, causing him to yelp and fling the pot away, sending it straight for Cloud.

"Shit!" Cloud barely managed to duck out of the way, just as the pot managed to spill some of its soup onto his spiky bangs, flying past him and hitting the wall behind him.

Slowly standing up straight, his eyes closed, having an internal battle of whether to strangle the brunette or use him as target practice, he let out a long shuddery breath.

Opening his glowing blue eyes, Cloud could have bore into Sora's very soul if he wanted to corrupt the boy so.

"Fast food… may be a better option." He sighed, his fist clenching and unclenching.

Sora only gave a shy laugh and rubbed the back of his head.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Cloud stared, wide-eyed, as Sora seemed to swallow his food whole.

"Where does all the food go?" Cloud asked, finally taking a bite of his own burger.

"No idea," Sora said, shoving a handful of fries in his mouth and taking a long sip of his soda. Cloud wouldn't be surprised if the boy didn't taste half of what he was eating.

Cloud could feel the eyes of everyone in the small fast food restaurant on him and Sora. All of them were probably thinking how a small boy could consume so much within an extended period.

"You gonna eat that?" Sora said, already reaching for one of Clouds fries.

"Yes. Now back off." Cloud snapped.

Sora's lip jutted out, but at Cloud's dry look he stopped and settled with giving Cloud a cheesy grin.

Finishing his own food, Sora leaned back in his chair and patted his belly, grinning like a cat.

"That hit the spot…" He moaned.

"Good. Now you can't bite my hand off." Cloud snorted, throwing his and Sora's tray away.

"'Said I was sorry. I was just so hungry." Sora smiled.

"Yeah. Next time, we eat something healthy. Fast food isn't good for you. Won't help you in the ring." Cloud snorted, grabbing his cloak off the back of the chair he had been sitting in and walking out of the restaurant with Sora at his heels.

"Well… now I'm ready to sleep." Sora said, stretching his arms above his head, and looking up at the sky.

Pregnant silence coated the two as they walked toward the Coliseum lodgings.

Then Sora stopped and looked at the sky above.

Cloud, noticing that the second pair of footsteps had stopped turned around to watch Sora, observing the sky intently, a dreaming kind of look in his eyes.

"Sora?" Cloud raised a brow in Sora's direction, but the brunette didn't respond.

"A star just went out." He said, blinking at the sky.

"A world."

"Huh?"

"It was a world. Slowly the Heartless are finding the keyholes and creeping into worlds. Covering them in darkness and claiming the hearts of those who live there, to ultimately take the heart of the very world itself." Cloud said, a sense of loathing for the Heartless creeping into his voice.

"How do you know that?" Sora said, tearing his gaze from the sky to watch Cloud observing the stars too.

"My world was consumed by darkness. I lost my light and ended up here." He scowled.

"Who was your light?" Sora asked, his curiosity perked.

"That's it. I don't know. I'm still searching. But I entered a contract with Hades. If I beat the guy called Hercules then he'll help me find them." He looked down from the sky to look into Sora's eyes. "I doubt I'll ever find my light, though."

"You had a light once, didn't you?"

"Yeah. But I've forgotten what they look like."

"If you found your light once, you can find it again. Everyone has a light, and no matter how bright if burns, its there. You can't loose your light. Even if they're turned into a Heartless, there's a light in everyone's heart that'll never go out."

Cloud didn't know why he did it; it just came to him as the right time.

He was pulling Sora tightly to him, holding the smaller body to his.

"You sure you're as stupid as you act?" Cloud grinned, pulling back and giving the boy a wry, half-hearted smile.

"Only half the time." Sora grinned back, snuggling back into Clouds arms.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Finding a keyhole in this godforsaken place was harder than it seemed.

Everything was topsy-turvy and made no sense.

Jin sighed and sat down against a nearby mushroom, rubbing his temple to avoid an oncoming headache. Of all the keyholes he had to find. It HAD to be this one.

Jin had no idea as to why his master wanted him to be on this world in particular, but of course, he couldn't disobey Lord Ansem.

"Excuse me?" came a soft voice from above him.

Jin looked up to see a small girl in a large blue dress and apron, standing in front of him, her long blonde hair falling over her petite shoulders.

"Um… can you help me? I'm lost. I followed this white rabbit here and now I'm stuck here and I have no idea how to get home." Her small voice pleaded.

Jin didn't know what to say, except to again bow his head and take a breather.

First he ends up on this planet, then he's greeted by some overly stressed rabbit, and now he meets a girl with some mortality. This was going to kill his nerves. As if he didn't hate this world enough as it was.

"Sir?"

"Alright." Jin moaned, standing. "I'll help you."

"Oh! Thank you very much sir!" She said, bowing and giving him a light curtsey.

"Fine. Just… don't call me 'sir'."

"O-Okay. What should I call you?" She said, looking up at him with her small blue eyes.

Sora… 

NO! Focus. Gotta finish this mission. Then you can contact Sora.

"Jin." He replied austerely.

Uncomfortable at the pregnant silence and without warning, Jin walked into the deep forest, Alice at his heels.

After five minutes of walking Alice seemed to want to interrogate him with questions after questions.

"How did you get here?"

"None of your business."

"… Why is your hair green?"

"I was born that way."

"… Can I see your other eye?"

"No."

"… Would you tell me more about yourself?"

"No."

Jin was between the borderline of leaving her on her own, or giving her to the Heartless.

Speaking of which… He hadn't seen a single one through his entire stay in this world. Usually, when he was here, Heartless were swarming all over the place, but now, there was nothing.

Jin eventually tuned Alice out, and walked on without answering, just contemplating as to why the Heartless were missing.

Then the answer hit him like a ton of bricks.

Casting a glance around at his surroundings Jin saw the shadows around him stir in a restless type of state. Occasionally he'd spot a pair of glowing yellow eyes and claws reaching for the girl, but then when they strayed too close the appendage seemed to disappear.

The annoying girl was a princess.

She was a pure light, a pure heart, and it was causing the darkness to subside.

But there was something else keeping shadows at bay. Something of their own will.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Warning! Sexual content. You've been warned**

Sora groaned, pulling Riku closer as Riku devoured his mouth in a hungry kiss.

"Riku…" He mewled. Oh, how Riku could never get tired of his moans, his pleas, his mewling.

"Sora…" Riku moaned, grabbing the zipper of Sora's jumper and pulling it down slowly, licking and nipping the skin as it was exposed. "You're so beautiful…" He whispered, licking the bare skin of Sora's chest with his hot tongue.

"Nnnn!" Sora's body arched up to Riku's mouth when it encased his left nipple, his tongue rolling around the mound of flesh and slightly nibbling the nub.

Riku gasped as Sora's own hands started to trail over his suddenly bare chest, reaching under his jumpsuit to grasp something further south. His cheeks were lined with a tinge of pink from the excitement Sora was giving his body. Sora's hand started to move, his hips thrusting into his pumping hand.

Pulling Sora's hands out of his pants, Riku's own long slender fingers were soon gripping Sora's hardened member, tugging at it and kneading it firmly, his thumb rotating around the head, spreading precum along the skin.

Sora's hips rolled up to meet every movement of Riku's hand, wanting more and more of the older teen.

"Riku!" Sora cried in ecstasy as he came in his clothes and all over Riku's pumping hand, the boy milking every drop from him.

Letting his hand slowly slip out, Riku brought it to his face, licking off the cum and eyeing Sora seductively.

Sora stood on all fours and started to crawl up the length of the bed, his hips swaying as he crawled on top of Riku, making the silver-haired boy harder than he already was.

Straddling his hips, Sora started to bounce up and down, as he leaned in, licking and nipping Riku's neck.

_Oh god, oh god, OH GOD! _Riku's entire being was brimming with desire and pleasure, wanting more of the boy.

Just as he was about to cum, Sora disappeared, and Riku was laying the bed, alone.

Riku's head whipped about, looking for the brunette, only to see he wasn't within his grasp, but another's.

"Sora…" Jin grinned, kissing Sora's neck…jaw… his lips.

The two were standing ten feet away, Sora was fully clothed and holding onto Jin passionately, as Jin started to slowly remove his clothing.

"Sora… I love you…" Jin moaned as he removed his own clothing.

"I love you! I love you!" Sora cried out, wiggling his naked hips so Jin was now between his parted legs.

"Will you love me forever?" Jin asked; his stiff member poised above Sora's entrance.

_NO!_ Riku struggled to get up, but out of nowhere, long black vines hand strapped themselves to his arms and legs holding him down on the bed.

"I always will!"

"NO! Sora!" Riku was struggling even harder now, trying to reach the boy, desperately.

Kissing Sora's forehead, Jin slid into Sora, and soon the two were in an intricate dance long since worn out through the ages.

"JIN!" Sora cried out as he orgasmed.

This time it was Jin who disappeared, and Sora was left lying there alone.

The binds holding Riku's body down suddenly disappeared and Riku was fully clothed. He rushed to Sora's side, but the closer he got to Sora, the more resistant his feet became.

"Sora!" Riku tried to run faster; pushing against the invisible forces that kept him from Sora, but nothing worked. He stopped and banged against a wall that showed it's own light when he pressed against it.

On it's own Sora's body seemed to rise up, and then dangling above air, his arms limp and his eyes vacant.

A light behind Sora suddenly started to shine, his eyes becoming darker. A sudden scream tore from his throat, his eyes going wide.

"Make it STOP!" He screamed, blood streaking down the claw-marks on his face in small rivers as he scratched at his skin.

"Sora!" Reaching out to him, Riku found he couldn't move, his own body now held down once more by the long vines of darkness.

Long white-feathered wings sprouted from the back of his shoulders, blood splattering from his back onto the floor below while he thrashed about in pain.

Long black vines grew from the blood below him, winding up to wrap the thorny branches around his body, tearing his clothes.

Soon Sora was covered in a withering mass of black thorns, only his wings showing out of the back.

Riku, still helpless, watched his friend disappear into the darkness; his eyes filled with dread and fear.

The wings behind the encased boy suddenly twitched, and Riku's eyes snapped to attention, his mind solely focused on how they moved frantically about.

A long flash of light blinded him temporarily. He shielded his eyes with his hand the best he could, trying to keep his eyes on his friend, but only pure white could be decipherable.

Opening his eyes slowly, Riku saw stained glass wings facing him in an array of warm and cold colors finely mixed together.

Then Riku woke up.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Sora shot up in bed, panting heavily, his eyes wide and filled with tears.

"A… dream…?" He panted, holding a hand to his chest.

"Sora?"

Sora almost had a heart attack when Cloud opened the door, the sound like an everlasting echo when it slowly creaked open.

"Are you okay, kid? You were screaming just a minute ago." Cloud said, opening the door fully and stepping into the room in only his boxers.

"I-I'm fine." Sora said, giving him a wary smile.

"Didn't sound like it." Cloud said, folding his arms over his bare-chest and staring at Sora hard.

"Okay…" Sora said, hanging his head. "You may want to sit down…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Riku rubbed at his eyes furiously, trying to calm his screaming nerves.

That kiss that Sora had shared with Jin was really getting to him, but he couldn't help but feel a sense of forlorn darkness that was just waiting to creep out and attack him.

_Some say your dreams are trying to tell you something when that happens…_ his mind mocked.

God, would his conscience EVER leave him alone?

_Just leave me alone…_ Riku groaned, pushing himself off the bed, walking toward the door.

His bare feet hit the floor lightly, the cold metal making Riku shiver. Casting a glance at the bed next to his, he saw Kairi sleeping soundly, her breathing calm and even.

Sometimes Riku wondered if he had made the right choice. Accepting Kairi as his girlfriend when he was starting to care for Sora in ways that could be considered… unhealthy.

_Mistake, mistake…_ His mind sang.

_I said leave me alone._

_And where am I gonna go smart-ass? The moon?_

_It's a thought._

_Cranky tonight aren't we?_

_What am I doing! I'm arguing with myself. That's not normal…_

Ever stop and wonder that when you argue with yourself, you have a GUILTY conscious?! 

_No. Now leave me alone._

_Fine. I'll just go and watch your fantasies of you and Sora._

_So?_

_In bed._

Riku had a feeling he wasn't going to sleep well tonight.

**End Chapter**

**1** I'm referring to the manga. In the manga Chip and Dale keep the ship updated and clean. Yes Kingdom Hearts is a manga too. I'll post the link later.

XCX: Did I write that dream scene? ::Blushes like a tomato:: Jesus tap-dancing Christ!

Jin: Quite the modest one?

XCX: I had to make the Jin and Sora one shorter than the one between Sora and Riku because it'd be a lemon and then I'd probably get kicked off So instead, I'll probably post a longer chapter of this one up somewhere else. I'll post a chapter and at the beginning it'll say when the… um… extended version of this chapter is up.

Jin: That may be a while, because she's never written a lemon before, much less a yaoi lemon.

XCX: Well… I'm scared to death that my parents may come in and find me writing it and then I'll be in soooooo much crap it won't be funny. And you probably won't see me writing on until I'm in collage or something.

Jin: In other words, she'll try to post a lemon as soon as she can when her parents aren't watching.

XCX: I may be banned from the Internet itself! ::cries:: I don't think I'd be able to survive! Anywho.

Shorter than the last, but still long. For a second there my chapters were getting longer and longer. I bet some of you want it to stay that way, but what comes will come and what goes… probably leaves for a reason!

Foamy: Boy is she stupid.

Riku (beta!): She sure as hell is.

XCX: Oh yeah!

Jin: What? You're stupid?

XCX: NoooOOOooOoo. Foamy has to leave now! He's gotta go back to his web-site.

Jin: Thank you!

XCX: I'll miss you Foamy!

Jin: I won't.

XCX: Jin will too!

Jin: Wha-?! I just said I won't miss the little rodent!

::flying penguin comes out of nowhere and hits Jin::

Jin: Where the hell did this thing come from!

XCX: It's my automatic penguin maker. All you do is add socks and… ::adds pink striped socks::

Riku (beta!): Na……ni? Penguin? Flying? Doesn't mix…

Striped pink penguin: Squawk!

Jin: Oh shi-

XCX: Fire in ze hole! XD

::pink striped penguin hits Jin::

Foamy: God, these people are idiots.

Riku (beta!): ::oblivious to everything going on around her:: Hmm… maybe I should find something else to use as a name here, seeing as how there are two Riku's. … … … … … I could call myself hide-san! That'll work! Won't it? ::ponders this while the other morons are busy with themselves and Foamy::

XCX: I forgot all about you Foamy! :: drops automatic penguin maker on Jin and huggles Foamy:: I'm soooo sowwy!

Foamy: Good. Now let go!

::removes himself from XCX's grasp and runs::

XCX: Bye, bye! Now… time to answer reviews! X3

.hide-san: Aww. Poor Jin, he's so abused. Oh well. ::begins walking off, but gets hit in the back of the head with a penguin:: Hey! Who did that? ::glares::

Jin: ::whistles innocently::

XCX: Enough! Reviews!

Underline signed

No underline: anonymous

DerrangedBlonde: Don't kill Kairi! I need her later! And she's not being evil on purpose! She's just obliviously stupid. (Jin: Sound familiar!? XCX: Doesn't ring a bell... Jin: ::sighes::)

No name: ::Squeals:: Thank youuuuuuu! I've got a Sora plushie! Weeeeeeeee! Thank you so sosososososososososoooooo much! I'm just glad Word is up and running again, so spelling isn't that much of a problem anymore!

VaL: Thank you! I try to make good scenes, but it takes a couple of rewrites… eheheh

Minerva Teller of tales: I don't know half the time where it's going! Hahaha… Jin's learning to be nice. That is a good thing. Sora! What did I tell you about licking Jin! … okay… fine go ahead…

Brit: Who says Sora'll find Riku. What if Jin gets to him first? Who's gonna find who? Uh ohhhhhhh spaghetti Ohhhs! XD

SexyGoldfish504: Tingly feeling… I thought that was the Dr. Pepper I was drinking… Kidding. I get that feeling too when I come across a really juicy scene, it's like you just can't stop reading and you feel like your almost standing there and watching it. I've come across books/fanfics like that before. They're soooo cool. Hope some of you got the same feeling! X3

Pureheart: Actually, I thought of answering reviews a couple chapters back, but decided to let them pile up first, then reply and get most of them out of the way. Or was I just too lazy… I dunno… :: goes off to contemplate this for no reason what-so-ever::

Angel K.D.: I love making people in my stories and fics jealous, it's just so much fun to throw something back in their face, though Riku doesn't think so… You know how to read, yes? It says Riku X Sora in the summary. But who knows, maybe it'll be Sora and Jin… mwuhahahaha! Right now I think I'm aiming for Sora and Riku, and it's probably gonna end up that way, I just won't tell how… Kairi… I think she's annoying too, but like I stated in chap 5, she's gotta be here. She annoys me too, but oh well. I like her better as a friend than an enemy and I think she's not good enough for either of them too.

Alchemist Kira: Yes, yes, yes. I updated, updated, updated! (Say that 5 times fast.) I want to catch my errors because I hope to become a writer someday, but that'll be a while… awwww… TT :: huggles Sora plushie:: XD Anywho! Jin and Sora… hmmm… maybe… you! Go read summary! But that may change…

Riku Shirumoni: Okeee dokee! Continue I shall. I e-mailed you, so I shouldn't have to reply to the long list of… stuff and music. Right? Right? Stop looking at me like that! ::angry face:: Stoooop iiiiit! o

DieChan: Only a few people out there want a Sora and Riku fic in this one huh? " So far, I think Riku likes your 'fangirl side' for saying that. My writing comes naturally!? ::squeals again:: Yaaaaaaay!

KageKitsune16: Yay! Fan! I've got another fan of this story! XD I love you guys' reviews!

…: Everyone wants a Sora and Jin paring huh? I don't think Riku's happy with it though… Anywho, like I've stated in the other reviews, It's heading in a Sora and Riku direction with a slight Jin and Sora on the side And we'll add some pepper…BAM! Sorry my bro's left the TV on and that's what's on right now, some cooking show with that odd chef and shit. XD

Will's Girl: Poor Sora. Poor Riku. Whatever! X3 Time to write the next chapter! XD

XCX: WHEW! That's all of them!

Jin: I'm really starting to like this. I think we should read reviews more often. I love the things MY fans say about me!

.hide-san: Egocentric jerk…

XCX: ::continues without listening to them:: 'Specially the one's where I get plushies! X3 ::huggles Sora plushie again::

Jin: She's attached to the damn thing now…

XCX: You're just upset 'cause you want a Sora plushie too.

Jin: ::snatches away plushie::

XCX: GIVE IT!

Jin: Mine now.

XCX: Roooooaaaar!

.hide-san: ::is behind XCX where she can't see her:: Oh, Jin… ::pulls out a flamethrower and aims at him::

Jin: Oo ::drops plushie and runs into bedroom closet::

XCX: Ansem didn't appear in this one did he? Don't worry very few Ansem fans. He's still gonna be in this fic.

.hide-san: You mean, there are actually people out there who LIKE him?! ::gasp::

Ansem: Open your heart to darkness

XCX: Kyaaaaa! ::grabs a steel pipe:: Get away! Ewewewewewewewewewewewewwwwww! Get it awaaaaay! ::beats Ansem mercilessly::

Sora, Jin, hide-san, and Riku: Oo"

Jin: Chains! Stop! We need him later!

XCX: Oops… Well… see ya!

Read on and live for the thrill of life. 3

_**Special Bladdity Blahh!:** _

XCX: I'd like to thank my beta! hide-san! For beta…ing this chapter. XD Yay! It's finally posted after my computer stopped being an ass and loaded in, even in my hotmail account!

Jin: Beta…ing? Is that even a word?

XCX: Probably not, but I'm too hyper to care or know whatelse to call it. This is just a special note to hide-san! Now, as a present, she gets to huggle with Jin! Since she's always stealing him.

Jin: You wouldn't…

XCX: ::shoves Jin into hide-san and let's hide-san squeeze him so hard his eyes bug:: Well, anywho. Up next: Chapter 7.

Jin: Aren't you busy with school? ::still struggling to escape::

XCX: She's a got good hold on you…

hide-san: Mine!

XCX: Borrowing! And yes, I am sometimes busy with school and my freaky slow-ass computer, but I don't wanna disappoint you guys. Still… mention this story to your friends and review now… now… now… now… ::echoes::

Jin: God… I'm surrounded by idiots.

XCX: Jin you're getting' off topic!

Jin: ME!?

XCX: Well anywho, hide-san's gonna go huggle Jin to death now (and probably place a horny Sora on him… can I come and watch?) So this is a quick shoat out to say…

THANK YOU HIDE-SAN! XD 

Jaa ne


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **

XCX: Heya peeps! How ya doin'? XD I'm hyper now… I've got grape Jell-O! XD

Zil: Grape Jell-o?

XCX: There are a number of things that hype me up! XD

Jin: Li-i-ke?

XCX: Grape Jell-o, Dr. Pepper, cookies, reviews, illwillpress. com (I love the squirrels) and socks!

Jin: Socks?

XCX: Curious:snickers:

Zil: Me too.

XCX:whips out automatic penguin maker: Add socks and you get penguins! A two in one special! XD

Jin: Take cover!

Zil:hiding behind Jin:

Jin: Not me!

XCX: Muhahahahahahahaha:Starts shooting Penguins at everyone in the room.:

Jin: I hate it when she gets like this.

XCX:Sigh: It took me forever just do write this chapter, I've been swamped with homework, friends, teachers, parents, and then our internet was acting up AGAIN! I couldn't update for a while there, and my mom wouldn't let me on because she thought I screwed it up. I wrote this chapter in school and the library, because it was gonna be a while before our computer was fixed. And I got in trouble for yelling at a teacher who is waaaaaay to positive for my liking and then I got in a fight with a girl at school.

And to top it off, my beta is kinda busy, so I proof-read this myself and posted.

_**IMPORTANT! BACK-UP BETA WANTED!**_

If anyone's interested in becoming a back-up beta. Send meh an **_e-mail_**, 'kay? Make sure you have time okee dokee, so if hide-san's too busy with life, then I'll have someone to go over this until she can beta again.

I'm looking for experience! Sorry, but you need to know enough!

I'll question you in the e-mails. You can post a review saying you would like too, but don't forget that you need to **_E-MAIL_**!

I'll be questioning you in the e-mails and you'll be asked to answer a few different questions. I'll be accepting applicants until the 20th of Feb. in 2005.

Jin: Wow... that almost sounded legal in the last part.

Zil:Laughing her ass off:

Anywho, in this chapter, Riku is trying to pick a fight with a door, and Jin's lost with a rambling Alice. Oh, and some Cloud and Sora action, little sexual content, and some fluff, but that's all… five seconds to impact… five…four… three… two… one…

:Riku and Jin jump to their feet in realization:

Jin and Riku: WHAT? HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US ABOUT THAT!

XCX: Because you two would be uber pissed if I told ya beforehand.

Jin: Damn right I'm pissed!

Riku: I'll tear off Clouds arms and legs if he puts one finger on Sora!

Zil: They're actually agreeing on something?

XCX: Sign of ze Apocalypse! Ahhhhhh! XO

Jin and Riku: Gods I hate her…

…

Jin and Riku: Stop agreeing with me!

…

Jin and Riku: I love Sora more!

…

Jin and Riku: Dammit!

Zil: This is funny.

XCX: I agree! ;D :brings out popcorn and Dr. Peppers:

Jin and Riku: I hate you!………… STOP IT! DAMMIT!

XCX: Read on and live for the thrill of life X3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KH, FF or any other video game. BUT I WILL. Some day… when hamsters rule and socks fly. I will… don't worry. Some day………… For now, I own a really crappy computer and a penguin plushie:squeaky squeaky:

**Chapter 7**

**Kisses mean nothing……… right?**

Trudging down the hallways in the gummi ship, Riku rubbed his eyes, letting out a tired sigh.

The whole night his sub-conscious had kept him up. Nagging about his dreams and keeping him awake. One would have thought he had a live critic in his head.

"Good morning Riku." Kairi greeted, pecking his cheek with her lips.

"Nnn..." He groaned, casting the girl a dead look. Anyone would have thought him the living-dead at first glance.

"Listen Riku… Donald and Goofy are worried, and they say we can't delay the trip into Wonderland anymore. The ship is going to have to land today, other words Chip and Dale are going to probably kick us out." Kairi said, looking at Riku considerately.

"Okay..." Riku grumbled, turning around and trudging back to his room. He felt as though he couldn't move his body on his own and yet here it was, directing him to his quarters.

"Maybe Sora's down there?" Kairi called after him.

Immediately Riku's body perked up.

Sora! He could find Sora!

God… he missed the boy. It had been four days since he had seen him last, and it was like he couldn't even think straight when the boy wasn't there.

But what if Sora WASN'T on the world.

What if Jin knew he was coming and was taking Sora away?

Would Sora want to see him?

Would the boy let him apologize, and if so would he accept his apology?

"Riku! Get your butt moving!" Kairi called giggling, getting slightly annoyed when the boy slowed down again, until he stopped in the middle of the hallway with a distant look.

_Sora... where are you... Riku can't even think on his own without you here..._ Kairi sighed mentally. She felt slightly jealous that Riku seemed to treasure the boy more than her, but she shrugged it off that Riku just missed him and was determined to find him.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Thud._

_Thud._

_Thud._

"Sora?"

_Thud._

_Thud._

_Thud._

"Sora?"

_Thud._

_Thud._

_Thud._

"Sora!"

Sora looked up from his banging his head on the table to find Cloud hovering over him, a cynical expression on his pale.

"Sora… why were you banging your head on the table?"

"I have a headache." Sora replied morally, as though this was simple logic.

Cloud raised a brow, but Sora ignored it and instead looked back at the table; lifting his head once more to bang it on the table, only to have his head caught before it hit again.

"Really…? Then how will banging your head the table help?"

"Not sure. Did it at home. My head got so numb that the headache finally left." He said, shooting Cloud a smirk before hitting his head again.

"Right…" Cloud crossed his arms and watched Sora. "Come on. We're going to go train." Cloud said, tugging on Sora's arm.

"Why-"

_Thud._

"Can't-"

_Thud._

"I-"

_Thud._

"Stay-"

_Thud._

"Here?"

_THUD!_

Cloud grinned, and watched Sora lift his head to rub at it, having hit the table a little harder than he had meant.

"Owie…" He grumbled, rubbing the sore spot tenderly.

"Because I'm afraid you might kill to many brain cells while I'm gone." Cloud retorted, pulling Sora to his feet and hugging him closely.

Sora snuggled even closer, like a puppy searching for warmth, burying his head in the crook of Cloud's shoulder.

Cloud responded by leaning over and placing a chaste kiss on Sora's brow, and then nestling his nose in Sora's spiky locks.

Inhaling Sora's sweet scent (that consisted of strawberry and pineapple with a slight hint of salty ocean air) Cloud moaned as he felt Sora place small kisses and nips to his neck.

Pulling Sora up to sit on the table, Cloud leaning in and placed a long kiss to Sora's soft petal lips.

Sora responded immediately by pressing his tongue to Cloud's lips, begging for entrance by licking around the corners.

Cloud, granting Sora entrance to his mouth, pressed his own tongue into Sora's wet chamber of a mouth, his hands moving the smaller boy closer to his body, his hips grinding against Sora's sensually in a teasing manner.

"Sora…" Cloud moaned, pushing the boy's hips against his own, a little firmer than before.

"Nnnn…" Sora moaned in equal, pushing his hips against Clouds in rhythm, the friction almost unbearable. Moving his unoccupied hands, Sora slipped them underneath Clouds sleeveless green top, massaging his abs and back again and again.

Cloud didn't think it could get any better, when Sora slipped his hands inside his black leather pants to cup his erection inside.

"Oh. My. GOD! Sora!" Clouds panted, moving hips faster against Sora's hand, which was rotating between massaging his staff and massaging his balls carefully, letting his nails scratch the underside in swiveling patterns.

Letting out one last moan, Cloud thrust into Sora's hand once more before releasing his load of precum, his pants (and Sora's hand) covered in the white, goey mess.

Grinning, Sora slipped his hand out and licked the precum like a cat, mewling at it's bitter, yet enticing flavor.

"Where… did you… learn to do… that!" Cloud panted, hugging Sora closely to him as he strode over to the couch and set the boy in his lap, settling for rubbing soothing circles on the boy's back, shifting every minute or so from the uncomfortable wet spot in his jeans.

"Natural talent?" Sora grinned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Natural talent?" Cloud repeated, stopping his soothing ministrations Sora's back to look at him with his lighter blue eyes.

Sora nodded.

"Where have you been all my life Sora?" Cloud laughed, pulling Sora to him and collapsing on the couch.

"So much for training today…" Sora mumbled, smiling once more and snuggling closer to the blond.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Kairi pulled her lips from Riku's smiling warmly at him and hugging his waist with her petite arms.

"I love you Riku…" She said, drawing small circles on his chest.

"'Love you too." Riku mumbled, nuzzling his nose into her neck and letting out long breathes of air.

"Hehehe… Riku… that tickles…" She giggled, hugging his tighter.

"Ahem!"

The teen's heads swerved around to see Donald standing in front of them, tapping his foot impatiently the while two continued to snuggle, as Goofy was hiding his face behind his shield in respectful modesty.

Kairi let out a long sigh and gave them a short grin, pulling out of Riku's strong, warm, arms and walking over to them, a sulking Riku behind her.

They had been walking down the hallway after first making it to the new world, but Kairi thought it'd be a good idea to cheer him up with the old fashioned make-out-and-hope-no-one-notices-we're-gone trick.

"If you two are finished…" Donald said, watching the two walk past him toward the doors in front of them.

Riku let out a long exasperated sigh and shot the duck a dirty look.

He was just relaxing when the duck had decided to interfere! He was FINALLY getting Jin and Sora off his mind. Crap! Now they were in his mind again!

"How I'd like to skewer that duck…" Riku mumbled glaring at Donald as the feathered fowl stared back comically.

"Come on you two!" Kairi shouted from somewhere up ahead, and the two brushed past eachother through the doorway.

Riku looked at his new surroundings, which just so happened to be too small for comfort.

"Riku! You're stepping on my foot." Kairi said, giving him a light shove to show she wasn't angry, just uncomfortable with having her toes squished.

"Sorry." Riku said, stepping back to step on Goofy instead, causing the character to stumble back into Donald and send all three crashing to the floor.

"Get OFF!" Donald exclaimed, trying to shove the two on top of him off in some lame attempt to escape their heavier weight.

Kairi on the other hand stood there giggling at their expense.

Finally when the trio had righted themselves, they took a look at their small surroundings.

"There's no way out or in… so where'd that there rabbit go?" Goofy pointed out, trying his hardest not to step on Donald again.

"How about you two get out and me and Kairi can look around." Riku suggested.

"So you two can start kissing again! Forget it!" Donald said, his anger already flaring.

"Yes, but you and Goofy do take up more room." Kairi stated.

"It's so noisy today." Came another, unfamiliar, voice.

The four looked around for the source of the deep, and drossy, sounding voice, ultimately finding nothing.

"Who said that?" Kairi questioned, picking up a teddy bear next to where she was and searching under it for a recorder or something.

"Ah-yuck. It was the door." Goofy laughed, motioning everyone else to where he was crouched over.

The small wooden door gave a yawn, and then settled down a bit to look at the visitors.

"So many visitors today… first that rabbit, then that girl, and lastly that green haired boy." It grumbled, closing his eyes again.

"Green haired boy!" Riku immediately stiffened and leaned over to a point where he was face-to-face with the door. "What green haired boy!" He ground out, looking at the door attentively.

"Was in a cloak of some sort…" He yawned again. "Long green hair put up in a braid… some of his hair covering his left eye…" The door was starting to doze off.

"Where is HE!" Riku shouted, grabbing the doors knob, or nose, and pulling on it.

"Owowowowowowowow!" The door whined; his eyes screwed up in pain.

"Riku! Take it easy… who is this… guy?" Kairi asked; placing a hand on Riku's and gently easing the hold the boy had on the door.

"I… think this guy has Sora."

"How do you know?" Kairi asked, her expression becoming serious.

"…I… saw Sora in Traverse town…" Okay, that much was true… but to tell her about the kiss? "Sora was going to come back with me when the man came up and grabbed him." Riku lied through his teeth, hoping to whatever deity that was listening for the girl to believe him.

Kairi somehow had the unmistakable sense of knowing when someone was lying or not, so lying to her was like looking at someone straight in the eye and telling them you weren't lying, causing you to fault under her gaze.

Kairi watching him suspiciously, Riku having the vague feeling that the girl didn't trust his lie, but after a minutes she some what relaxed and gave him a sad smile. Like she expected him to suddenly come out with the truth, but was sure she'd never hear it.

"Don't worry Riku…" She smiled, "We'll find Sora."

Riku paused, and then nodded, turning away from Kairi's intense blue eyes to look back at the door.

"Sorry…" He apologized.

"Fine… fine… just let me sleep… you guys woke me up…"

Goofy gave a quick laugh behind them and waved to the door. "Good mornin'!" He sang.

"Good night. I need more sleep."

"Wait! How do we get through the door?" Riku asked, once more grabbing the doors nose.

"Try the bottles on the table." The door gestured with his eyes, finally letting them slide closed as Riku released his nose.

Donald, who had already walked over the table, grabbed one of the bottles, looking at it warily.

"The red?"

"No the blue!"

Thus another argument arose.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Jin eyed the Heartless in front of him, then let out a long frustrated sigh, covering his eyes and wanting to find the closest solid object, thus beginning his banging-head-out-of-pity drum song. (**A/N**: Jin: "Banging-head-out-of-pity drum song?" You gotta be kidding me. XCX: Shush!)

Surrounded by Heartless was one thing that was normal for Jin, but surrounded by Heartless who looked like they came from a kiddie show was just… annoying… stupid… and overall: pathetic.

Jin cast one of the Heartless a pitying glance before rubbing his temples once more. He could feel an oncoming headache.

"Kyaaaaa! Monsters!" Alice exclaimed from behind him. And the girl's screaming wasn't helping his growing headache.

"They won't attack you as long as you're quiet." Jin lied, just wanting the girl to stop screaming, looking at the Heartless again.

Some were little horns, and others were flower like. Larger one's, their bellies jiggling with every movement, stood there, watching them with clueless expression, the 'normal' Heartless shadows and smaller red, yellow, and blue magic users floating above them looking about with jerky movement every once in a while.

_Princess…_

_There's a princess…_

_Heart… to pure… no touch!_

_So pure…_

Jin listened to the Heartless talk among themselves, all yearning for Alice's heart. He too felt that need. To take the girls heart. He was half Heartless after all.

"Come on. Let's keep moving." Jin said, shaking off his instincts and walking ahead to gain some distance between him and the princess.

"Oh! Wait for me!" Alice exclaimed, trying to keep up with Jin's long and powerful strides.

When they were finally away from the Heartless, Jin found that they were at a door leading to what looked like a courtroom and a garden in one.

"Who, may I ask, are you?"

Turning around, Jin saw a large scowling looking woman sitting in the place of a judge, watching them with a scolding face.

"What are you doing in my kingdom!" She exclaimed, now standing in order to have a better look at them. He didn't look friendly in the least, the wheels in Jin's brains already formulating a way out.

"My name is not important." Jin stated, grabbing Alice's arm and tugging her forward. "What is important is that this girl here was planning to steal your heart, your… majesty." Jin lied; looking up from the disbelieving stare Alice gave him to the queen who had turned red in the face.

"Steal! MY HEART!" She bellowed. "Guards! Seize that girl!" She screamed, slamming her hand with a heart ended scepter on the surface of her table.

"What! Oh no! You're majesty, I was going to do nothing of the sort! This man… he-"

"SILENCE!"

Jin was about to stop the girl, but the sudden sense of the Keyblade stopped him.

That meant Riku was here.

Another plan was already being concocted in Jin's mind.

Jin gave a rare public smile before turning on heel and striding into the forest from where he had just come from.

There was time to look for the keyhole later.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

(**A/N: **XCX: I don't know it all word for word and this is switching Riku and Sora… read on.)

A small white rabbit running past their heels, Riku, Donald, Goofy, and Kairi watched the small animal run to a high post and blow a long golden horn.

"Court is now in session." He announced, slightly out of breath. "The court verses Alice. The Queen of Hearts presiding." He called out, trying to stand straight in his tired out state.

"I'm on trail! But why!" The blonde in front of them exclaimed, looking stunned at the rabbit's announcements.

"You, my dear, are being charge for the attempt of theft my heart!" The queen said, pointing her specter at the poor girl. "Do you have anything to say in your defense?" She said, easing back into her chair in silent pride.

"Yes. I have done nothing wrong!" Alice demanded, placing her small fists on her hips.

A couple of gasps rose from the guards around them, the queen's anger building behind her.

"You may be queen, but that doesn't give you the right to be so… so MEAN!"

"SILENCE!"

As requested, the small room became silent, though Alice's determined look only wavered in the slightest.

"I hereby find the defendant… guilty as charged!" She exclaimed. "OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

"No, no! Oh please!" The determined look now gone, Alice panicked at mention of loosing her pretty head.

"Hey!" Riku said; striding up to stand next to the box Alice stood in. "She has a right. It's not her who's stealing people's hearts. It's the Heartless."

"Heartless! What would that be?"

"They're creatures who steal peoples hearts!" Riku said, already annoyed with the queen's stubborn nature.

"HA! Do you have any proof that it is these 'Heartless' you speak of?"

Riku was silent for a minute before Kairi came up behind him.

"We'll go out into the forest and find you your proof." She exclaimed, looking up at the queen with a sufficient amount of courage.

"Fine. Be back soon, or it's off with the girl's head! Lock her up!" As ordered, the cards around them trudged over to Alice, grabbing her arms and shoving her into a golden birdcage.

"Don't worry. We'll find some evidence and show you're not guilty." Kairi said, coming up to the girl and smiling.

"Thank you for helping me. I don't think there is much I can do to convince the queen, but you can probably change her mind." Alice smiled back. "Odd… You seem… familiar, like we've met once before…" Alice said, cocking her head to the side. She was about to say more on the matter, but a red curtain, coming down to cover her, stopped her.

"Stop consulting with the criminal and go find that evidence." The card ordered.

Riku scowled at the card, turning around and following Goofy and Donald who had already made their way into the forest, tugging Kairi to leave the girl alone.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Casting one last look over his shoulder, Jin made sure all the Heartless had been place accordingly, and that his trap was set.

"Now for the final touch." She smirked, bringing a hand out front of him.

Pinching his hands together, Jin tugged his hand upward, sending a flash of black lightning into the earth.

The ground below him flashed for a minute before turning into a pool of darkness, the spikes of Sora's hair showing in the puddle and finally jumping out as his body was fully revealed.

The copy in front of him look exactly like Sora, from his spiky brown hair to his large yellow shoes. The only difference from this copy from the real thing was that the copy's eyes were a bright, glowing, amber.

Doing a quick check over his craftsmanship, Jin gave himself a pat on the back and moved so he was and his Sora were standing behind a thick branch, hidden by prying eyes.

That was until two cat-like eyes stared out in front of him.

"Who are you?" The eyes asked, a mouth forming underneath them.

"I've been asked that too many times now." Jin groaned, not wanting to deal with something new at the moment.

"Have you sided with those who stand under the Light? Or do you stand in the shadows of Darkness?" The eyes and mouth now forming into a head, then a body, and lastly a legs and a tail.

"And who are you?" Jin interrogated, eyeing the cat.

"I am the Cheshire Cat. Now you see me." He faded out, only to end up on the copy Sora's shoulder. "And now you do again." He grinned, fading away once more to stand on a branch near them.

"What do you want?" Jin said, leaning against the tree and folding his arms.

"Asking questions now are we? I want to know who… you are, but you do not tell. The Cheshire Cat knows all but does not always tell, but you my friend, are a mystery even to this clever cat." He said, his expression going to a rare serious side.

"Why do you have to know?"

"For reasons yet to be told." The cat exclaimed, taking off his head and standing on it. "I am but a clever cat who has seen so much you wouldn't find in any other cat. This cat is confused. You are not supposed to be, and yet you are. You're existence is unbalancing." He said, falling off his head and fading before he hit the ground, his head toppling after him in the same manner. "Tell this cat and the cat might tell you something worth while." He said, his body walking up and screwing his head into place.

"My name is Jin."

"Ah… but your name does not tell me WHO you are. It tells me so little, when I wish to know so much more? That will not do." He laughed. "I do know you envy that boy with silver hair, and you treasure a boy like the one standing beside you." The cat hopped off the branch he was perched upon and strolled over to the copy.

"Like this copy, you shouldn't exist."

"What do you mean: 'I shouldn't exist'?" Jin's eyes narrowed as he was becoming more and more impatient with the cat's riddles.

"Twilight resides between darkness and light." The cat continued. "There are two lights when there should only be one, and there is someone standing in twilight when he there should not be there at all." The Cheshire cat placed a clawed paw on his chin and watched Jin with a goofy expression. "The greater the light, the greater the shadow, you should know that. You are part shadow, but part light as well."

"Would you stop with the riddles?" Jin said, lunging for the cat, but only to find him disappear in his grasp.

"Your shadow has made an extra light, and your darkness has corrupted the true light onto the edge of it's rays. Oh what to do, oh what to do?" The cat chanted, dancing along the branch behind them.

"Fix this, or destiny will shatter, and we do not want that. Oh dear no." Slowly, the cat started to fade away, in the reverse order that her had come in.

"Wait, how do I fix this!" Jin couldn't belive he was actually asking for help from the odd character, but there was a sense of trust that he could put in the cat.

"Solve the riddle on your own, just be careful of the light and darkness that can pull your heart to your unwanted desires." The cat said, finally fading away.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Do you really think we can find anything here?" Goofy asked, looking around the forest area.

"Maybe. We just HAVE to get Alice out of there." Kairi said, stressing on her words.

"Well, where are we gonna look for evidence here?" Donald said, looking about for any sign as to what he could do.

"Let's explore this forest first, maybe there's something here." Riku retaliated, shrugging.

Five minutes later and three were sitting a thick foliage area Kairi having gone ahead to scout.

"I give up!" Riku said, setting his Keyblade down. When they had been walking around the forest Heartless had popped up into the area, attacking, but always falling back in a sort of taunting manner.

"Come on." Kairi exclaimed, coming back from scouting ahead. "I found a door, it leads to an odd room."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Jin grinned, following the group from a good distance to her their conversations, but never close enough for them to notice his presence. For a while he had thought they would never find the clues he had laid about in various placed, but finally they were headed to the first room.

Following them into the room, he hid behind a table leg on the ceiling as they searched about.

"The greater the light, the bigger the shadows… why don't you light there lamps and see what happens?" The Cheshire cat called from below.

Walking up to the first lamp, Riku ignited the candle, watching it burn brightly.

"Now what will happen when you light the next?" The cat questioned. "The shadows come of course."

With that said, the cat was gone and shadows soon surrounded Riku and the others.

"Goofy! Donald! Protect Kairi!" Riku called, charging forward to take out a sufficient amount of Heartless.

The animals nodded, turning toward the enemy and charging forward to strike and come back to Kairi's side.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sora slowly opened his eyes, blinking away the sleep that had gathered there. Shifting slightly, he looked up to Cloud's calm face, his even breathing in rhythm with the rising and falling of his chest.

Reaching up, Sora stroked a few stray locks of golden hair from Clouds face, watching him slowly wake up.

Looking down at Sora through lowered lashes, Cloud smiled and kissed Sora's fingers as they brushed past his lips.

"Finally awake?" He said, stretching.

"I dunno… I'm fine like this." Sora mumbled, snuggling up into the crook of Clouds arm.

"Me too." Cloud smiled, now moving Sora's bangs from his face only to have them fall back and repeat the process.

A knock at the door, however, stopped his ministrations, and with a groan, Cloud sat up, pulling Sora out of his lap.

"Door's open!" He hollered, settling back down, Sora laying on his bare chest.

"Cloud. I just received news that the kid… is…" Hades said, waltzing in, pausing to watch the two. "Oh… didn't know you were the cuddling type Cloud." He chuckled, causing both males to blush.

"Yeah, yeah. So what is it?"

"Orders." Hades said, shrugging. "Gotta change the way the kid looks."

"Why do we need to change Sora's appearance?" He scoffed, not really wanting to change the way the boy looked.

"Dunno. Orders from the top." The god replied half-heartedly.

"So how am I gonna change my appearance?" Sora asked, sitting up.

Cloud, already missing the warmth, sat up and stretched, watching the god.

"Simple of course. I don't usually do freebees but since it's an order, I can change your appearance." He said, walking over to the boy.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Finally slashing through the last Heartless, Riku sighed and leaned against one of the lampposts.

He was so tired, he was about to fall…

"Tired already Riku?"

Shooting up, Riku looked around to see Sora sitting on the mantle piece above him, grinning and waving at him.

"Sora!"

"Riku?" Kairi was coming up to Riku, but Riku had taken off to the slopes in the room and was jumping from ledge toward…

"Sora!" Kairi said, clapping her hands together and smiling. Sora was here! Now they were together again!

"Hey Kairi." He said, giving her a smirk before looking back to the climbing Riku with amusement on his face.

"Heyya Riku." He smiled, standing up as Riku pulled himself up from the ledge.

"Sora! Where's Jin!" Riku said, looking about for any sign of the green hair teen.

"Jin's off somewhere looking for me. I'm playing hide-and-seek. You wanna play too?" He asked innocently.

His breathing becoming smooth again, Riku looked at Sora, trying to figure what had gotten into the brunet.

"Sora… there's something different about you. Both personality and physically." He said, watching him intently. Something about the boy was different.

"Really?" Sora said, grinning at Riku again. "How so?" He replied, giving Riku a smile that made his heart melt.

_There's something wrong here… I know… I just can't place my finger on it. _Riku thought, his expression still harsh.

"Come on Riku! Let's play! Catch me if you can!" Sora called out, already taking off into the doorway behind him.

"Sora! Wait!" Riku reached out to him, but Sora only laughed and disappeared into the darkness of the next room, leaving a very baffled Riku behind him. Riku wasn't sure if he should follow the boy or not, there's was something different, but he couldn't tell if it was bad or good with how he was acting. "Goofy! Donald! Stay with Kairi, I'll go after Sora!"

Without listening to what the three were going to say, Riku took off down the corridor and into a forest.

"Sora?" Riku stood there, looking for any movement as the said copy hung from the branches above him, Jin standing next to him.

"Found you…" Jin whispered loud enough for Riku to hear and crouched down so he was level with Sora's ear.

Riku walked back and watched as Jin kissed the boy's ear, the brunet letting out a long content sigh.

Blood already boiling, Riku jumped up into the tree, standing on Sora's right where Jin stood on Sora's left.

"Riku! You found me!" Sora… giggled?

"Sora, come on. Come back with me to Kairi so we can go home."

"Riku… our world's gone. The Heartless swallowed it and now, we're free from that island." Sora grinned, swinging his legs on the side of the branch.

"Sora… please. Me and Kairi need you." Riku pleaded, reaching for Sora's arm, but the brunet had other plans.

Instead, Sora jumped up and wound his arms around Riku and kissed him for all he was worth.

Surprised, to say the least, Riku's mouth flew open in a gasp, only to encourage Sora's tongue into his mouth.

_This is your chance!_ His mind screamed, trying to wake up from his paralyzed sleep. _You may not get another chance like this! Jin could take him away and if you push him away, then you'll hurt his feelings again! KISS HIM!_

Without hesitation, Riku slid his own tongue into Sora's mouth, and before he knew it, he was kissing Sora with so much passion it left them both breathless.

"Sora…" Riku moaned, grinding his hips into Sora's. The boy mewled, grinding back and humming into the kiss, lightly suckling on Riku's tongue and causing the silver-haired boy to moan again and grind his hips down harder.

"Riku…" Oh god, how he loved how Sora said his name. It was like sweet, sweet music! Grinding his hips again, Riku could already feel himself becoming harder as Sora pumped his hips against him.

He needed Sora. He needed him badly.

He loved Sora.

Before the kiss could become even more passionate Jin pulled Sora away, hugging the small boy to his body.

"Remember he loves me." Jin grinned, leaning down to kiss the boy.

"Leave. Sora. Alone." Riku snapped, lunging for Sora and hugging the boy to him closely.

"Riku…" Sora said, snuggling closely to Riku.

"Jin," Riku spat, looking up from the snuggling boy. "What the hell did you do to Sora?" He asked, still hugging the boy closely.

"Nothing." Jin said simply, raising a hand at Sora and scoffing, "That's a copy. Have you looked at his eyes?" He laughed. "It was quite funny watching you two, though…" He laughed, his pride stoked as Riku gave him a disbelieving glare.

"A copy!" Riku pulled the boy away from him to see that Jin was right. His eyes weren't the beautiful azure sky they had always been, but instead were deep golden amber. Shoving the copy toward Jin, Riku glared at the teen and drew out his Keyblade, ready to hack Jin in pieces for his prank. "Where's the REAL Sora?" He screamed.

"On a different world." Jin said, already turning away.

"Get back here you bastard! Give me back my Sora!" Riku demanded, rushing forward and hacking at Jin's arm.

Jin let out a long string of curses, jumping back and clutching his arm tightly.

_Keyblade…_

_Stay away… light…_

_Pure light…_

His mind was swarmed with the shadow's hisses, telling him to run.

"I'm gonna kill you here and now Jin. And after that I'll find Sora."

**End Chapter**

Jin: I'M GONNA DIE!

Riku: So'kay, they can shift their attention from you to me. I am a better character than you after all.

Jin: You wanna say that again you girly-ass!

XxX Chains XxX: Jeez… this is one of those few times you see Jin really angry.

Zil: Yeah…

XCX: Whatever… REVIEWS! XD

Underlined: Signed

Not underlined: Anonymous

…: Awwwww: Grabs … and huggles you: YOU IS SO CUTE! XD Sowwy if I left all of you hanging for more!

luna: Well now you know! 'Cause it's Chain's super short show! XD

DancingMistress: Really! You like? You like:Jumps up and down too: I like it too! Okay now I'm done! SUGAR MONKEEEEEEYS! Okay. Now I'm done. Hehehe… X3

Ravena Night: XCX will continue posting then! XD

lalala: I like strawberries and suga! Iz good for XCX Balancing out the emotions (I think) is best to let the reader know what both of them feels, and it may make things a little more understandable. Unless it's a first person point of view the whole way through. I'll tell ya what'll happen at the end! When I post it. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA:Get's hit with strawberries: Owie!

lalala: Of course this one it betta! Unless it's by Uzumaki-san's! I LOVE her work. It's very creative! XD Of course everthing's not all fine and dandy all the time! Remember what happened to Bambi! (Jin: …) Yes I know! Stories that make your heart clench are the most fulfilling in the end. I'm glad there are people out there who understand great stories! I'm not alone! XD Thanks for taking the time to review! Now… about your e-mail… what is it? You signed anonymously and you didn't leave an e-mail… So how can I e-mail you? I know! I'll send it through my mind! (Jin: Great… she'll do so much thinking she going to kill herself…) Oh! Wait! There it is!

Senrae: Yay! Cookies! XD I love cookies! Yum, yum! Anywho… Sora and Riku gettin' togetha… hmm… well I don't wanna commit a sin or something, but what comes will come and what goes… probably leaves for a good reason, if not to just ride off into the fake sunset…… hehehe… thanks for da cookie! XD

Riku Shirumoni: hands hide-san a Jin plushie: I must agree with you my friend! I did get the first e-mail, but my hotmail inbox was acting like crap. I forgot if you sent it to my inbox in MSN or Hotmail. So just for now, we'll stick to the hotmail account… Sorry about having you beta chap 6 with your mom around. You can do it when you think it's okay, you don't have to rush. Although I may lack patience, I wait anyways. How do you think I'm surviving while I await September to get here! (It's the release date of KH 2!) Thanks anyways! XD Next time there's a threesome with Sora and Riku and Jin, invite me over and I'll bring da snacks! X3 And the penguins!

Da LilAznSp0nge named Ed: (Boy dat's a long name hope I spelled it correctly) Believe me, it's even more fun-er when Jin has penguins being thrown at him and Sora's being happy an' stuff!

Angel K.D.: Poor Riku? Poor me! I've been banned from the com at home for a while! That, my friend, makes life unfair. I'm stuck in the central states (I'm not a central state person, and I don't like it here because I had loads of friends where I first lived) and my only haven is the internet No faaaaaair… And yes, Riku torture will ensue, heheheheheeee… Riku has somethin' against Jin…? Really? I didn't notice…: runs off to think about this but runs into a wall: Owie…

Skaddicted: Drama… drama… drama… drama… Sorry… ever notice when you repeat a word for a really long time you seem to forget how to pronounce it and you forget what if means? XD I'm not sure if I'm straightforward like a piece of wet cardboard or if I'm twisted like a curly cue on the inside. X3 Romance… I love to write romance. It's FUN! I love long chapters too! Their loads of fun to read instead of ones that don't even scroll down, those get on my nerves. One of the few GOOD improvements that FF. net as made is that Author Notes can't be a chapter. THAT really gets on my nerves! –''-

Kit: OMFGWTF! You yell a lot! XP So'kay, I do too. Screw Sora and Riku… Hmmm… I have a feeling that Jin likes this review and your fan-dedicated-ness-ness…… THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

No name: YES I LOVED THE PLUSIE:Squeals and hugs you till you can't breath anymore: hide-san is a great beta isn't she! She's so great! She deserves a plushie too! Man… I'm really hittin' Riku over the head with the stick of jealousy… hold on… that didn't so right… WHO CARES! Uh-oh… you just stocked Jin's pride sky-high:groans: I'll go get penguins… X3

Pureheart: Great. Good. Magnificent! XD Any of the following will do. (Jin: Odd. Moronic. Cheesey… past the point of insanity… XCX: Shut Uuuuup Jin!) Man… I've got so many people asking for Jin and Sora one way and then Riku and Sora the other… I think I should consider that threesome thing huh? I don't knooooow! XI

VaL: Nice Cloud. Fluffy Cloud… Pretty Cloud… Pony-shaped Cloud… (:Everyone inches away:) Ahem. Sorry… A fling with Sora and Cloud! Boy Sora! You're so adorable you've got everyone lusting after you! XD ( :Keyblade hits XCX and knocks her out:) Owchies! XP

Loki: I've been to A.F.F. but my computers so screwed it won't allow me onto Mediaminer. Oh well. A.F.F it is!………………… As soon as I gather enough courage (and time with my parents gone) to write a lemon… hehehehehe… Happy ending… hmmm… angusty… I don't know… Threesomewith Riku, Sora, and Jin… maybe……………A Riku, Sora and Kairi threesome… NO! No offence, but I hate the two guys and one girl thing… it's just odd to me… or maybe it's normal but I'm odd (Jin: Probably the second one) Oh well. I have LOADS of time to kill; I just don't know how to kill it at times! X3 So I'm writing here before I destroy my third brand new alarm clock that always skips its CDs… (I'll tell ya how I killed them in the A/N in the next chapter!)

Shadow Kat: Thank you! You get a huggle from Jin:Shoves Jin into Shadow Kat:

Minerva Teller of tales: Riku jealous equals happy readers and reviewers! Jin and Sora time will come, but so will Sora and Riku time… MUCH later Muwahahaha! XD Hold on… proooomtneeeeesssaaa! Promptness… promptness… (Jin: Use smaller words next time)

Kage Kitsune16: I know it's lovely! I decorated it in bows and pretty ribbons! X3 You get pointed at by others who say you talk to yourself! Me too! Yaaaay! Now we can be crazy together! XD

DerrangedBlonde: Stop kickin' Kairi and Riku! I need 'em for the story! X3 Here:Holds up a soccer ball with Kairi and Riku's face on them: Kick these instead! Soccer balls are meant for kicking! And Jin is meant for huggling! XD :Returns hi-5:

Summing up the Stars: I updated I updated:Dances around and sings: I updated! I updated! I updated! Everybody join in! XD

XCX: Dat's all of them!

Jin: There were a lot of them this time.

Sora: Man… I'm completely torn between Jin and Riku in there reviews… and a threesome!

hide-san: Hehehehe…

XCX: It may be fun to watch, but I'm still not sure whether or not to make that part of the story… well… LATER!

Read on and live for the thrill of life X3


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

XCX: I have a new alarm clock.

Jin: Why?

XCX: I destroyed the last two.

Jin: What happened to them?

XCX: Smashed the first with a baseball bat when life sucked at the moment. Then the second one my friends and I used at a test subject in our homemade catapult… It flew twenty yards out in the fields… then hit a cow… Grounded for a month and stuck milking cows for two months…:Shudders:

Jin: And it was your alarm clock that was used because…

XCX: I don't know. I think I have a problem with alarm clocks. Either that or I have a ghost who loves to posses them. They don't like me so when I play a CD on one it skips. I get angry. I hit it with something heavy. And the alarm clock is now broken. What's a better use for a broken alarm clock from hell!

Zil: Not… mutilating it?

XCX: Nonsense! Take it from me kids! Alarm clocks are bad, especially on Monday mornings! You should DESTROY your alarm clocks as soon as possible so they won't turn on you and eat you! EVIIIIIL SPIRITS POSSES THEM!

Tsubasa: I'll have to admit. I'm not a morning person either. So if I were to knock an alarm clock down or something, it's quite easy for me to understand.

XCX: My first follower!

Tsubasa: Uh… no. I was just saying I don't like alarm clocks, but I don't like to destroy them.

XCX: NooooOOOooOOoooOO! She's gone over to the DARK side!

Ansem: Don't say she's gone over to the dark side. I know the dark. And that, I will hold as an insult.

XCX: Kyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa:grabs steel pipe (again): Ahhhh! Not you again! Kyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa:beats Ansem mercilessly with a steel pipe:

Jin: No! XCX! We need him for this chapter! Don't kill him! We finally need him for the story!

Sora: Jeez… this girl doesn't need a Keyblade…

XCX: Lemme go! I wanna kill the creepy man!

Tsubasa: Uh… Jin… now may be a good time to… well start the fic?

Jin: Yeah… before she gets out the-

XCX: I almost forgot! We need the penguin maker!

Jin: Oh no…

XCX: Hahahahahahahaha! XD :shotting penguins by the dozen:

**NOT IMPORTANT TO YOU, BUT IMPORTANT TO ME, RANTING!**

XCX: Just a little ranting on my part… I HATE MY 7TH PERIOD TEACHER!

Jin: …Why…?

XCX: That bitch had the right to call me close-minded when she was the one who was too positive and always telling me: "You're too negative. You should be more positive like everyone else."

Translation: "Please. Become a retard who has to be connected to sports _and_ religion in this tight-knit community in order to function!" I don't mean to offend anyone, but I hate it when others take pity on me.

As a joke my friends had told me to say I didn't believe in god when some girls asked me and they gave me a look that said: "You poor, poor retard." When I did. And then before they walked off they said: "We're gonna pray for you and hope that one day, you'll come to our church."

I AM NOT A FUCKIN' RETARD YOU BIMBO BITCHES! (off topic)

My Literacy teacher drives me up the wall! It's an easy class for me, and I rather read morbid than all pretty and happy and jolly poems. I wrote a poem that was dark because I couldn't think of anything else, but beforehand she had said: "I look forward to reading your work." But after she read the damn thing, she said: "I think it's too dark. Maybe we should read something else. We ended up reading about a fuckin' pony given to a girl on her birthday and then the freakin' pony gave birth to another little pony! She said it was the best she had ever read! Part of it said:

"Oh me, oh my, oh me, oh my! I couldn't believe the horse was before my eye!"

Pardon my French… but… THAT WAS SHIT!

Jin, Zil, Tsubasa, Kiho, and Inzi: Whoa… Oo"

XCX:panting: Okay… I'm done with my ranting. I just HAD to get that outta my system.

Jin: That… was……… scary.

Zil:nods:

Tsubasa: That has to have been the first time I've seen her so… frustrated.

Inzi: Frustrated doesn't begin to cover it.

NOW IT IS IMPORTANT! BEING IN THE READING OF THIS! 

XCX: Sorry 'bout ranting. Anyways, what you really want to know… The back-up beta reader is…

:drumroll:

XCX: **Ariel!**

Everyone:Clapping:

XCX: Congratulations! You've won a brand new car!

Inzi: You can't afford that.

XCX: Um… one hundred dollars?

Zil: NoooOOOoOOOooo…

XCX: A new computer?

Tsubasa: Almost… (Sora: Almost?)

XCX: Penguins?

Jin: Get on with it woman!

XCX: Okay, okay. You get to be the next beta! May not seem like much, but its very special! You've earned a special place in mah heart! Just like hide-san!

(hide-san:off dealing with the real world:)

Jin: She has a heart?

Zil:shrugs:

XCX: Okee dokee then! Let's get this fic rollin'!

Read on and live for the thrill of life. X3

**Disclaimer: **Don't own KH. I really wish I did. Because if I did, the English version of KH2 would already be here in the US and Final Mix would be available in English too. Darn it. But I've got Chain of Memories and I'm playin' as Riku! Life is good!

**Chapter 8**

**Is it you?**

Jin eyed the Keyblade in Riku's possession with obvious hate looming in his eyes. His mind already swarmed with his darker side's primitive instincts.

_Keyblade!_

_Another heart!_

_Light!_

_Powerful heart!_

_No touch!_

Gritting his teeth, Jin pushed those screams to the far reaches of his mind and focused on the Riku.

"Okay kid. You asked for it. I can kill you now and make Sora's world a little happier." He grinned when he saw the desired affect as Riku's eye twitched.

"You did something to him Jin. Sora wouldn't act this way." Riku said, ready to take Jin down once and for all.

"Did you ever stop to think there's something in everyone that they hide? Sora hid his love for you for years, and when he finally showed you something he showed no one else, you pushed him away." Jin retaliated, holding up his hands in front of him and letting a black staff with long purple markings flash in front of him.

"…" Riku remained quiet, but refused to break his glare with Jin.

The two stared at eachother long and hard, before Riku surprised Jin, as he lunged forward and tried to strike Jin and to be blocked by Jin's staff, its inscriptions glowing as the weapons clashed.

Jin eyes narrowed as he twisted his weapon around, trying to knock the Keyblade from Riku's grasp.

Riku held the Keyblade tightly, twisting around so he was facing Jin's back.

"You never took that into consideration did you?" Jin grinned from in front of him as Riku held the blade up to his spine.

"Shut up. The Sora I know wouldn't do something without taking other's feelings into account. Sora's a lot more considerate that that." Riku said, his grip on the blade tightening.

"He doesn't seem to care very much for you or Kairi anymore. I, personally, don't think he'd care what happen to either of you… even though you three are in the prophecy." Jin grinned, thinking of a way to confuse the Keyblade master further and get a laugh or two out of it.

"Prophecy?" Riku blinked, his tense muscles easing in the slightest.

_No stopping now…_ Jin chuckled mentally. "'The key and his princess. Intertwined with the angel of forgotten blood and shadows. To seal the looming darkness and bring either salvation or destruction to the world'." Jin recited.

"Ah… the Keyblade…" Came another voice.

Both teens looking up, they saw the Cheshire cat perched on a branch above them, grinning.

"The blade of destruction. Able to save the hearts and vanquish those without." He smiled. "Able to turn the world to a haven or ruin."

"Not you again." Jin snapped, watching Riku out of the corner of his eye while Riku did the same.

"The princess… so pure of heart, that only the key can unlock her heart." The cat taunted. "Wise beyond her years, and able to hold the light and guide many…" The cat said, dancing along the branch. "The princess… so pure of heart, but concocting things unseen by all."

Riku watched the strange cat warily, hoping this odd cat wasn't on Jin's side. The creature would probably confuse him to death.

"The angel… its wings formed in its own blood, shed for its love but forgotten. The very darkness of its own heart winding itself around the holy wings of those lost to dormant memories…" He continued. "The Darkness forming against the trio… but we have an actor here who should not…" The cat said, pointing his clawed paw at Jin.

"The twilight that should wait to be loved instead of seeking his own angel."

"I'm the twilight." Jin growled, pulling his hair back to reveal his amber eye.

Riku, thinking this was an assault of some sort, jabbed his Keyblade forward, tearing Jin in two.

Or more like Jin's cloak.

"He's… gone?" Riku said, eyeing the limp cloth on the end of his blade.

"Yes… left to find your beloved angel." The cat teased while he stood up and bowed goodbye.

"Where? Where is Sora?" Riku demanded.

"In a world of fighters… though it will take time for you to get there. Go to the next world… there you will find him. Be careful of the shadows that await you, my friend… they are always waiting for the Key." The cat warned, but Riku was already leaving to find Kairi and the others.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"OK kid, next one's a toughie. He's from another world and we've got orders to get rid of him, pronto." Hades consoled a boy leaning against a wall.

"Fine." The boy snuffed and turned his nose up.

"Don't underestimate him though, he already took care of Cloud and Leon. He looks worn out, so it should be a too much of a problem for you to take him out." Hades watched as Phil talked to the silver-haired teen across the arena while a girl with auburn hair clung to his arm possessively. "You'll be fighting him alone, by the way. So I can't help you there kid." He almost shuddered at the intensity in the silver-haired boy's eyes when he looked over to where they stood. He'd only seen eyes like that when he'd first met the cold, cold Sephiroth.

"Hades, Lord of the Underworld, taken on a maternal instinct?" The boy raised a brow at Hades, who, in turn, gave him a forced, toothy grin. "And you're scared of him, too… aren't you?" He flashed Hades a mocking grin, watching the god's hair turn a slight orange.

"Fine, fine, I'm cool." He ran a hand through his blue, flaming hair and tried not to shout at the stubborn teen in a futile attempt to calm himself. The one feature no one could miss about Hades was his short temper. That, and his hobby for making more deals that no one could fulfill.

"Just get out there and win!" He shot his hand out in a fist to make his point clearer than before.

"Don't worry." The teen had pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning against and was stalking toward the arena. He turned to face Hades with a smirk set on his face, raising his gloved hand to give Hades a deriding wave. "I will win." He said firmly.

"For Cloud's sake." He muttered under his breath.

"Right. Go get 'em tiger." Hades rooted idly. The fighter didn't respond; only walked into the blazing sun and into the arena. "And if all else fails... I always have back-up." Hades said to the darkness, the sound of gnashing teeth accompanying his thoughts.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Next up is one of the toughest opponent we got here in the ring. He's only been here for two weeks, but he's pretty good. I can't give you any tips except for Hero rule number 842: Keep on your toes and be prepared for anything." Phil instructed. He kept glancing at the ring, like he was scared of an upcoming threat.

"I'm sure Riku can take it!" Kairi cheered, snuggling, if possible, closer to Riku's arm.

"Like I told you earlier: we're only stopping by to find a friend of ours." Riku cast a glance at the empty ring, and then to the shadows not too far from the ring.

"A name might help." Phil steamed and placed his tiny hands on his hairy hips.

"His name's Sora. Has anyone registered as that name?" Riku said firmly, his eyes boring hard into the goat man's.

"Sora?" Phil let the name slide from his tongue. "It should tell on that board over there." Phil pointed over his shoulder at the chalkboard located near the entrance.

Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy all jogged over to the board and let their gaze travel up and down the green board, searching for any name, even close, to Sora's.

"It doesn't look like your friend is on there." Hercules said striding up to them.

"I guess not..." Kairi let her shoulder's droop

"It's OK Kairi, we'll find him." Riku wrapped his arms around the girl's waist and placed a kiss to her temple. Ever since that run in with Jin and what the cat had told him, he had thought it better to keep a close eye on Kairi. One would never know what Kairi could be thinking at times…

"What does he look like?" Hercules asked, trying to help in anyway.

"He's a little shorter that Riku, and he's very kind-hearted." Kairi described.

"Don't know anyone around here that's kind-hearted." Phil snorted while he walked up the board to change the score beside one of the names.

"He has brown, spiky hair and blue eyes almost like mine but brighter." Kairi explained, trying to give them more physical appearances.

"Hm… None of that sounds familiar." Hercules said, scratching his chin.

"What about a silver-crown necklace?" Riku interjected. "He never takes it off. Maybe he's changed over the last week and he's dyed his hair or something. But I know he'd never take that necklace off." Riku nodded his head firmly. He remembered he had given that necklace to Sora when he was only eight, and since that day, when Riku had helped him put the necklace on, Sora had never taken it off. He had promised that as long as they were best friends, that he'd never take it off.

"There is a teen here who wears a crown necklace." Hercules concluded.

"That may be him!" Goofy laughed and gave Riku a pat on the back.

"K-kid, you better get to t-the ring." Phil stuttered.

"Huh?" Riku turned around from his conversation with the hero to see the half-goat inching toward Hercules, his hairy knees shaking.

"H-he's here." Phil finished, he shot behind Hercules's leg and quivering in fear at the power radiating of the ring.

The air around them became deathly cold and the sky above them darkened, the stars blinking (but thankfully not blinking out) softly overhead.

Looking toward the ring, a teen clad in many belts, buckles and chains stood in the center.

His face was half-hidden in the darkened night, but the torches on either side held little light to his features. He had piercing deep blue eyes but they weren't the same as Sora's.

He had spiky hair, but it was longer and was a deep black, not the cinnamon color Riku had grown used to through his years with Sora.

The teen's top was a black vest with long sleeves ripping at the seams here and there and his hands were covered in black gloves. Chains rattling off the edges of the gloves as he flexed his hands before him.

Black pants covered in pockets and sealed with buttons and hooks lined down the legs and zippered up the sides ran up until his knees blocked their passage.

Silver, black, red, blue, and white chains were hooked to his waist and neck, some looked heavy enough to slow him down, but none of them moved from their place on his hips while he swayed, shifting his weight in an impatient manner.

It couldn't have been Sora. He was too different. Riku knew his friend couldn't change that much in a two weeks.

Could he?

Giving Kairi another kiss, Riku walked into the ring, his Keyblade in front of him. It seemed to glow power; even in the faded light of the torches lining the arena it gave a greater light than the flame could.

"I won't let you win." The boy in front declared coldly.

"That's what that other fighter said." Riku retorted and took a fighting stance.

The boy across from him did the same and held out a black metal blade. "You tore Cloud's honor in half. So now I'm going to tear you in half."

"Oh. How corny of you…" Riku teased, mentally laughing at how the boy's right eye twitched in anger.

They stood opposing, waiting for Phil to sound the beginning of the fight.

"O-okay..." The goat-man stuttered. He was visibly shaking at all the tension the two could cause in the arena.

Forcing himself to speak louder and talk like he was in charge of the whole thing (though confidence was the last thing he had in mind) Phil announced the rules.

"This is a one-on-one fight. First one to touch foot outside the ring, surrender or loose consciousness is the looser. There's no time limit and anything goes."

"Ready... GO!"

The black-haired teen didn't hesitate in the least. He lunged at Riku with lightening speed, but Riku managed to bring his blade up to block it, a breath away from his neck.

With a wolf-like strategy, the boy leapt away before Riku would swipe at him with his own blade. Again the boy charged, but he dodged to the right before Riku could bring his blade to his arm. The boy twisted and brought his blade again to take off Riku's head, but the silver-haired boy's Keyblade sang into the night when the other's black blade struck again.

Riku swung around to hit the boy again, but again he had dodged and was at the other end of the ring.

He was taunting him!

Riku watched the boy smirk, his eyes gleaming in the dim light. His opponent's eyes seemed to gleam in the dim light. His frenetic smile giving him a look that told him he was too slow.

"Damn..." Riku said aloud when his blade hit nothing once again. He was tired of blocking the boy's assault and then trying to counter, only to meet with chilling night air.

"Come on! You can do it, Riku!" Kairi cheered from the seats. Donald and Goofy were sitting on either side of her, let out their own scrambled cheers of encouragement.

Noticing the aqua-eyed teen was in his own thoughts the other blindly charged again.

He didn't notice Riku's muscles twitch as he neared.

The Keyblade was brought down before the boy could act. It hit deep into the boy's right shoulder and Riku smirked at the damage he had caused the boy.

"Shit..."The teen held his arm close to his body, and switched the blade into his uninjured hand. "That was a lucky hit." He growled.

"Lucky, or it was just a stupid move you made." Riku snorted, holding his blade up again.

Riku thought the boy stupid enough to try hitting him again, but instead he turned and fled to the other end of the ring.

"You're in trouble kid!" Phil shouted.

"Oh... looks like you made him angry." Hades jeered from the sidelines.

"Huh?" Riku stood straight for a minute, never noticing the Lord of the Underworld was even there, and then tried to contemplate what the god meant.

Striking his blade in the ground the boy gripped the sword tightly enough it was a surprise it didn't melt to the shape of his palm.

Around him, shadows resembling the boy in every aspect rose out of the ground one by one.

"What the hell!" Riku stuttered.

"You said this is a one-on-one fight!" Donald screamed at Phil.

"These Heartless aren't regular Heartless, plucky." Hades strolled up to the group and addressed Donald.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"These Heartless are the shadows from that kid's heart, and no matter how many you kill they all come back. Must have been something terrible to have that much hate in one little guy?" Hades clarified. "But nonetheless, they're all from the same kid."

"So it's a fair fight?" Hercules demanded.

"I'm afraid so Wonder-boy." Hades grinned.

Riku felt the slight stinging in his arms and legs from the cuts each of them had dealt. Each had the opportunity to strike a more critical blow but every time they chose to only scratch him.

Purposely tiring him down.

It was like a test in many aspects. Make it to the battle and survive till the finals.

Meanwhile the boy was standing on the other side of the ring watching with a revulsion frown on his face. He looked worried but irked at the same time, with his arms crossed and his face set into a concentrating look.

_He's destroying all my copies... each and every one of them aren't returning, they just disappear..._ He mused, sneering as another copy was taken out and disappeared, sword and all.

_The Keyblade..._ A voice nagged in the back of his mind.

_Fearful. Pure light._

"Five down five to go." Riku smirked. Truthfully he was tired and the hidden fatigue was slowing him down, it started to show in his slowing movements.

"Sure you can last that long?" The boy smiled. It vanished as quick as it had come when Riku took out four copies at once.

"Yeah. I'm sure I can handle it." He gave the dark azure-eyed teen another arrogant smirk before finishing off the final shadow. "Now...will you last that long?"

"Come on Riku! You can do it!" Kairi continued to cry out her encouragement.

The boy fumed at the continuously screaming girl and decided to finish this before she continued. It wasn't just the girl; it was the duck and the dog that were also rooting for the silver-haired boy at the same time. Their scrambled encouragement ringing in his ears and annoying him to no end.

Riku seemed to take strength from his girlfriend's words of encouragement and ran at the boy.

Riku slashed him across the arm he had damaged earlier and then doubled back to hit the boy clearly across the chest.

Riku was almost laughing at the fact that he had dealt such a blow, much greater than the last one. Finally he was hitting the other teen with such force no one could last too long.

But a victory never lasted long either.

He froze in pure shock when he saw the Keyblade hit something he had described just minutes before the battle.

It was the silver chain necklace he had given Sora.

Riku felt as though he was watching a movie. The boy was sliding across the arena; his only brake was when he crashed into the pillar on the opposite side of the ring, hitting it with a sickening 'thud', blood gushing from his wounds to splash onto the stone and hit Riku.

The silver-crown necklace flying from his opponent's chest, like it was in slow motion, falling from the air is suspending slowness and giving off a slight a ring when it bounced off the floor of the ring. It rested on the ground, still glittering from the dancing flames on the torches.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ugh… where… am I?"

Slowly, Cloud raised himself off the mattress to take a look at his surroundings.

He was in the hospital ring of the Coliseum.

But how?

Silver hair.

Like Sephiroth's.

Shorter.

A Keyblade…

Sora watching him, helplessly as the warrior struck him.

His blue eyes filled with worry.

His new black spiky hair framing his face.

And then…

Darkness.

"Mister Cloud. You shouldn't get up yet." One of the nurses pleaded, gently pushing him down onto the bed.

"Sora… Where's Sora?"

"You mean the boy?" The nurse asked, walking over to the cabinet to grab a bottle of some clear liquid.

"YES!" Cloud shouted, trying to get up from the bed once more.

"He's now fighting the boy whom you lost to." The nurse answered, coming over to dab at the many cuts on his arms.

"I have to find Sora." He said, trying to get up, only to be pushed down again.

"Oh no you don't. You're in no condition to walk. I'm sure Sora will visit you after the fight."

Cloud never saw Sora again.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sora raised himself up on unsteady arms, shaking his head from the effects of the blow Riku had dealt upon his battered body, and how he seemed to be loosing consciousness in seconds.

He coughed and brought a hand when he felt a warm, coppery taste in his mouth.

Looking at his hand in shock, he watched it leak from his fingers and land on his heaving chest.

He had never been hit into coughing blood.

He raised his head to see the same shock-written expression on Riku's face.

Riku couldn't believe his eyes. There in front of him was Sora.

The Sora he had been searching for after he had disappeared from his and Kairi's lives.

The Sora he had seen, kissing Jin.

The Sora he loved.

And the Sora that hated him.

Battered and bloody because of him.

"Sora..." Riku let the name hang in the air.

"Long time no see. Riku..." Sora gave him his old grin, but his effort wasn't put into it. Smears of blood were hanging on the corner of his lips.

He took in an unsteady breath and stood up, supporting himself with his hands on his blade.

"How'd you get here? I thought Jin took you away?" Riku said, hoping to gods that the boy wouldn't run.

Again.

"You sound like you're surprised to see me again... or unhappy..." Sora gave him a cold smile. This time it wasn't the old smile he had given him on the island to either say he was kidding or the one where he covered up his silence. It was a pure smile that said he DIDN'T want to see Riku there.

"Sora; Kairi and I have been looking all over for you... and… and we've finally found you. We can travel together." Riku whispered. He walked in long strides toward the boy, who, in vain, tried to move as far away as he could possibly go.

Sora tried again to move away, but the gashes on his body prevented him from moving away fast enough. He could feel his body scream in protest, but he kept moving, intent on getting away from the elder teen.

Riku was only two feet away when a giant dog with three heads bounded into the arena, its huge teeth snapping and its claws raking the ground.

"Donald! Goofy! Protect Kairi!" Riku yelled over into the stands, as if automatically.

"Heh. You still only care about her?" Sora laughed.

"Listen, Sora, we can talk about this later, right now we need to get out of here and treat your wounds." Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's limp form and hoisted him over his shoulder, running to the door Kairi and the others had gone through, leaving only Hercules, who was holding the monster back with his bare hands.

Sora tried to pry himself from Riku's grasp, but the older boy had always been stronger, making his efforts useless.

_Stronger..._ and now he was the Keyblade Master. The one who would save the world? Were he was just on the sidelines watching.

Sora felt his undeniable hate swell inside of him and he struggled even more until Riku had had enough.

"I hate to do this Sora but..." Riku hit Sora in the back of the head, causing all of Sora's surroundings to become blurry, and then darkness.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sora moaned and held his eyes tightly shut.

"What...?" Sora looked around at his surroundings, to see he was in a bed in one of the many rooms of the Coliseum.

"Sora! You're finally awake!" Sora turned around just in time to see Kairi fling her arms around Sora and hug him tightly. "We've been looking all over for you Sora!" She sobbed into his shoulder.

Sora's emotions, of shock from the sudden assault of the girl, changed to hatred when his thoughts came back to him.

Destiny Islands.

Kairi.

Together.

With Riku.

Riku flinging him away.

"Let go." He whispered firmly.

He pushed himself off the bed he had been lying on, to an upright sitting position. He winced when a pain from his stomach had him holding onto his swelling pain.

"Sora you shouldn't move. Riku did more damage than I think he really meant to and damaged one of your arms. Donald fixed you up, but you have to lay down and rest." She demanded in a motherly tone, hoping the stubborn boy would listen to her.

"Leave me alone." He scowled and pushed himself up so his feet hung from the edge of the bed, determined to find Hades.

"Sora!" Kairi demanded.

"That liar tricked me. He said he wouldn't send in Cerberus!" He shouted, his rage blinding his perception that another was in the room. "Where's Hades!"

"Gone."

"Huh?" Sora turned around, Riku standing in the doorway arms crossed over his well-defined chest, his aquamarine eyes watching the slightest move.

"What do you mean 'gone'?" Sora snapped. His expression was guarded and he looked at both of his past friends in a sense of wariness.

Riku mentally winced. He had never really been on the receiving end of that kind of look from Sora. To draw conclusions; he had never seen his friend give anyone that look. Sora was always warm and welcoming to new people. But he received that look in Traverse town, so a second helping just cut his scars of self-pity.

"We can't find him anywhere, after Hercules and I took care of Cerberus, a guy named Cloud said he left."

"Cloud..." Sora said, his tone softening.

"But the question is: Are you alright Sora?" Riku said sternly walking over to the side of the bed. He placed a hand on Sora's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze, but Sora withdrew his arm to his side and avoided Riku's gaze intentionally.

"Yeah, just peachy." Sora growled.

"Why didn't you tell me it was you out there..." Riku's tone softened.

Sora didn't say anything.

"Sora? Say something..." Kairi pleaded.

"Okay." Sora sighed.

Kairi and Riku held their breath, both wanting, but half fearing, what their friend would say.

"Bye." Sora pushed himself out of the bed and walked briskly to the other end of the room gathering his things.

"No. Not bye." Riku stood up and put his hand on Sora's arm again, firmly this time so the boy couldn't run away. "What's wrong with you? You've never acted like this." Riku's sea-green eyes bore hard into Sora's, demanding answers.

Sora shot him a look that read: 'Oh, so now that Kairi's here, you're pretending you never found me in Traverse Town with Jin?' but Riku gave it his all to ignore that look.

"People change." Sora announced, slipping on his gloves with a jerk.

"You've changed for the worst." Kairi said, making herself known.

Sora yanked his arm from Riku and slid on his shoes and straightening his shirt and black pants that had been (thankfully, in Sora's opinion) left on.

"Your hair and eyes..." Kairi spoke up from her seat on the side of the bed. "You changed them with magic... or that's what Donald said."

"Well tell your wise-ass friend 'Donald' to mind his own business." Sora snapped, sending them both a look that said to back off.

Kairi gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. _Sora's never cursed before._

"Sora...wait a minute." Riku said, trying to calm both his surprised girlfriend down and keep Sora's anger under at the same time.

"Go screw your girlfriend." Sora sneered over his shoulder and left the room.

Both Riku and Kairi were frozen in shock. What in heaven's name has gotten to Sora? Was the question on Kairi's mind, but Riku knew better.

Riku was the first to recover. Running out the door, he looked for any signs of his friend, trying to find out where the boy had disappeared.

He stopped when he ran by the arena.

There in the center of the ring, shining in the dim light while coiled around Sora's blade was the silver crown necklace, woven about it artistically.

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

Sora grumbled as he opened the door to his apartment, closing it with a slam.

"Sora..."

The said teen expected to see Cloud greeting him, but instead Jin stood in the blonde's stead.

"Jin!" Sora gaped as he ran over and hugged the green-haired teen. "I missed you Jin…" He said, holding onto Jin like a life-support.

"I missed you too, Sora." Jin said, smiling, reaching down to cup the boy's face with his hand and place a chaste kiss to his nose.

"Can… can we go… home?" Sora asked, almost pleading.

"Sure… just get rid of that disguise." Jin smiled.

Sora nodded his agreement and closed his eyes. He just needed to concentrate and…

"Didn't know I'd miss your spiky brown hair so much." Jin said, ruffling the mop of brown spikes.

"Love you too." Sora scoffed, though it held no bite.

"We need to report to Lord Ansem. Then we'll check on that girl."

"It'll be nice to see Selphie again." Sora said, hugging Jin tighter. "But it's even better to be with you…" He whispered.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"That was foolish."

"I know…"

"Make sure things do not get out of hand again."

**End Chapter**

XxX Chains XxX: Welly, welly, well then... that was a surprisingly good chap. I'm am **TERRIBLE **at battle scenes, but this turned out quite nicely and a lot of my friends loved it.

Jin: Despite all this… I'd actually say you did pretty good on your battle scene in this one.

XCX:Eyes shine: OH. MY. GOD! Jin you said something nice about my fic! Oh my GOD:Squeals: THANK YOU!

Jin: Yeah… yeah… I only saying that because you gave me and Sora some small time together… eheheheh…

XCX: Either way, it works!

Riku: Man… you suck. When am I gonna get some from Sora!

XCX: Maybe later…… maybe.

Riku: Maybe!

Sora: Maybe!

Jin: Maybe!

XCX: Echo, echo…echo……echo…………echo…………………

Zil: idiots… idiots… idiots…………��

XCX: Well… I kinda typed this out and printed it so I could proofread it better, and my folks found it.

Jin: OO"

XCX: I know it was a long jump, so I'll try to be more careful so I can continue. I'm surprised they haven't said anything yet… if they do, I'm soooo dead.

**Reviews!**

Underlined: Signed 

Not underlined: Anonymous

LilAznSp0nge: Long names are no problems! Iz okay! I'm continuing and I'm having fun! XD

no name: Jin… he's pretty happy that Clouds in the hospital… and I think he was able to actually thank Riku on that part. Yes! That is the reason Alice was in court! Have you read 'Alice in wonderland and through the looking glass'? She's really irritating in that book, but it's decent nonetheless. Why do you think I like penguins so much? They're homo! XD (:everyone scoots away:) :Ahem: anyways… no I didn't kill Jin, as much as alotta you guys didn't want him to die. I bet hide-san appreciates the thought! But don't forget to thank Ariel who will be beta-ing the next chapter!

Seralokiiph: Very sorry… Please accept my decision for having Ariel as the new backup, however, if I need your help, expect me to call! Thank you very much!

Ariel: Hello back-up!

Senrae: Shmank you for da cookies! Like I said above, my folks found and read this… hope they don't mention any of this or I'm in some deeeeeeeep shit…

Minerva Teller of tales: Happy Minerva iz good! More Jin and Sora-ness on the way!

…: I'll respond in the following… A). Jin will pick a side, but not yet… B). Normal? He's got green hair and two different colored eyes! Dat's not normal! (Jin: HEY! That goes for Riku too!) C). Like I said, it's a thought about killin' Jin… (Jin: You wouldn't!)

And to respond to your other ramblings!

A). I was good! Do I get a pony! B). It could be okay… XD C). Jin is a good character some of the time isn't he? And I'm glad I did a good job on him! I'm REALLy glad you (and everyone else) like my OC, and good job on writing one of you longest most complimenting review! It's not pathetic either! All reviews are helpful:squeals: YOU IS SOOOOO CUTE! XD

Zil: There weren't that much this time was there?

XCX: Salright! So long as I am in the receiving reviews I am in the promising of the updating!

Jin: That made little sense.

XCX: Whatever, see ya all in the next chapter! (please feed review button and make it full with a hundred reviews!)

Read on and live for the thrill of life! X3


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

XxX Chains XxX: Hello peoples!

Jin:yawn:

Zil, Kiho, Tsubasa, and Inzi:playing poker:

Riku:has Sora pinned to a wall and is making out like there's no tomorrow:

XCX: Okaaaay…

Jin: Just get on with the fic. There's nothing to talk about today…

XCX: Doh… alright. By the way… there's a little action in this chapter…

Jin and Riku: What! With who!

XCX: Sora and **beep**

Jin and Riku: Who? WHO?

XCX: Dunno. Gotta read to find out! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jin: Damn you.

XCX:** Warning people! Sexual content ahead! Don't say I didn't warn ya!**

Read on and live for the thrill of life X3

**Disclaimer: **Okay… I hate doin' this… anywho, I don't own Kingdom Hearts (as much as I wish I did). I don't own Foamy either. I do own Jin, Tsubasa, Inzi, Kiho, and Zil though. Remember, if I did own Kingdom Hearts, I would have made this fanfic part of the game! XD

Chapter 8 

"Sora!" Selphie cried out, as she latched onto his arm and held onto it tightly.

"Nice to see you too Selphie." Sora grinned, trying to remove the yellow ball of sugar from his arm.

"I missed you! It's so boring 'round here! And there was no one to talk to!" She complained, her lower lips jutting out into a pout. "'Cept for that Lord Ansem guy, and he barely around to talk to!"

"If you two will excuse me, I have to report to Lord Ansem." Jin said, giving a light bow before disappearing behind the white doors.

"So… we have time to kill. Whadya wanna do?" Selphie asked, finally detaching herself and standing up straight.

"We could walk around the place. I really didn't get a good time to look around last time, so it'd be nice to-"

"Oh! I did some exploring while you were gone! And you won't believe what I found!" Selphie exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Okay. Lead the way capt'n Selphie." Sora joked.

Selphie's eyes suddenly gave an odd mischievous glint, and before Sora knew it, she grabbed his arm and was tugging him down the long corridors.

Sora nearly ran into Selphie when she came to a sudden halt where a large door was.

"What's this Selph?" He asked, craning his neck to see the top of the long white doors.

"Just wait an' see!" Selphie replied, pushing the doors open with surprising strength for her small size.

When the doors were wide enough for them to slip through Selphie motioned with her hands for Sora to come inside, the brunet following her closely.

"Look over there!" She whispered, pointing to a glowing red heart in the middle.

"What is it?" Sora whispered back, his eyes never leaving the glowing heart.

"It's Destiny Islands, silly." Selphie smiled, walking over to the heart.

Not wanting to be left behind, Sora jogged over to where Selphie stood, and peered into the glowing crystal. Sure enough, the never-ending oceans where spread out before them, dotted with small islands here and there.

"Wow…" Sora looked around a little more and saw the small play island, where the smaller Paopu island was and the bridge connecting it.

"Ansem said the Heartless swallowed it." Sora said, looking up to Selphie whose eyes never left the heart.

"They did."

"Huh?" Sora raised a bow and opened his mouth to ask how, but Selphie seemed to have read his mind.

"The Heartless swallowed the island and took the hearts of our families and friends… me included. After that… battle with Riku…" A few tears were in Selphie's eyes, but she huffed and held them back. "… and you saved me… the world was finally 'eaten'. I'm still vague on the details… but it ended up here. Every world the Heartless have destroyed, their hearts end up here."

Sora watched Selphie raise her hand to wipe away at the tears, giving light snuffs and sniffles at the news. Feeling bad for making her cry (whether it was him or not) Sora came up and gave her a light-hearted hug, wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her back as she continued to rub at her eyes like a young child. It was almost like the two were an older brother and younger sister.

"We're never gonna see our folks again… and… my sisters…" She rubbed away the last of her tears with her hand and smiled. "And we won't get to play dress up with you anymore Sora."

Sora gave a half-hearted wry grin at the memory of how Selphie and her two sisters were always dragging him away to dress him up in various outfits and how hours later they would drag him out of the house and show him to Riku and Kairi…

Kairi…

Riku…

"I looked around for Wakka and Tidus… but I can't find them anywhere… do… do you think they've been turning into a heartless like me?"

"Selphie? You don't look like a Heartless though." Sora finally tore his gaze away from the floating heart to watch Selphie again.

"I'm a Heartless now…" She said removing part of her yellow sundress. "Look." (**A/N**: Strip dancing! XD Riku, Sora, and Jin: No it's not!)

Sora, at first, covered his eyes, blushing and looking away, but when Selphie grabbed his hand away from his face, Sora gaped as she finally pulled away the last piece of yellow clothing; Sora saw that there was a red and black heart, tattooed in the middle of her breast.

"Sora…" Selphie whispered.

"Uh… yes…?" Sora slowly looked up from Selphie's tattoo to see Selphie giving him a teasing smile.

"Quit sneakin' a peek you pervert!" She squealed, giving Sora a light rap on the head.

"Hey! You're the one who showed me!" Sora retorted, even though it was a joking laugh mixed in with his defense.

"Yeah… I'm sure…" Selphie said with a roll of her eyes, still giving him the same grin like she knew what he was thinking but wouldn't voice it.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

"Damn it!" Riku cursed, slashing at the many Heartless in the ring. "He was right in front of me and I let him get away!" He screamed, raising his hand up and using a Fire spell to take out another wave of Heartless. "Right in front of me!"

Kairi, along with Donald and Goofy, sat on the sidelines, the animals chatting along themselves and Kairi watching Riku sadly.

"That was Sora, huh? Didn't get a good look at him the first time." Goofy said, rubbing the back of his head, leaning on his shield that was off to his left.

"Rude thing isn't he?" Donald argued, watching Riku wait for the next wave.

_Sora… he has changed… _Kairi ruminated, her violate eyes holding a distant look to them. _Riku knows more than what he's letting on… _

"What do you think Riku's gonna do when he finds that no-good brat?" Donald asked.

Before Kairi, Donald, or Goofy could even blink, Riku had his blade pressed up against Donald's throat.

"Don't you ever say that about Sora." He ground out, "It'll be the last thing you do before I skewer you."

Riku definitely wasn't telling her something.

OoOoOoOoOoO   
!Here comes the sexual content! If you don't like, skip down to the looooong row of O's. 

He had never felt such immense pleasure.

Sora gasped as Jin leaned in and started to suckle on his throat, sending waves of pleasure all over his body to crash at his toes and repeat once more.

Jin chuckled against Sora, smiling as he moved up from his neck to kiss his lips fully, seizing the opportunity to thrust his tongue in when Sora gasped.

Both admitted that they were enjoying this immensely as Sora rocked against Jin, who in turn, made him feel things he had never thought possible.

"J-Jin…" Sora gasped grabbing his loose hair and massaging the teen's scalp as he pulled off Sora's shirt.

"I love it when you gasp my name, Sora." The green-haired teen teased, rubbing the flat plane of Sora stomach with one hand and circling his taunt nipple with his other.

"Pl-please…" Sora moaned, though he had no idea what he was asking for, but whatever it was, he needed it.

"Please what, Sora?" Jin chuckled and took the hardened nipple into his mouth and causing the brunet beneath him to writhe in pleasurable agony.

"Don't… don't stop!" Sora whispered, bucking his hips up.

"I don't plan to…" Jin chuckled, tossing his cloak off and letting it land with Sora's shirt on the floor of the large room.

At an almost agonizing pace, Jin let his hand crawl lower and lower toward the waistline of Sora's pants, which were already being unzipped.

"I wanna hear you scream Sora…" Jin drawled seductively, running his hands of Sora's stomach in slow circles. "Over…"

His hands caressed the growing loins, the warmth radiating from his hand and where bare skin touched leaving cold fire.

"And over…"

Sora groaned, pressing his hips up to find some kind of release to Jin's taunting as the teen smiled, removing his hands from his stomach to run them down his sides and pull his pants down sluggishly.

"And over again… and after that… I'll do again..."

Sora screamed as Jin's hands suddenly disappeared beneath his remaining clothing to wrap around his stiff member, giving it long, hard strokes as the pad of his thumb rubbed over the moist tip.

"J-Jin! Oh, my god!" Sora cried, tears spilling down his cheeks at the immense pleasure.

"Don't worry… I'll make you feel better soon enough…"

**A/N: I've posted the extended version of this chapter on adultfanfiction. Just go to my profile and the link should be there. It'll direct you to my profile there. Click on the story and see what else happens… eheh…**

**It's safe to read now!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

As Jin took deep gasped of air, he leaned down and kissed Sora's mouth lazily, both of them never noticing the darkness that slipped into the brunet…

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Raising himself up from the warmth wrapped around him, Sora found Jin flushed against him, his green hair in clumps from their activities, his purple and amber eyes closed, and a content smile on his face.

"Sora? Jin?" Came a high voice from the other side of the doors in the bedroom, a light knock accompanying it.

"Hold on!" Sora said grabbing his pair of pants from the floor and quietly making his way to the door. "Hey Selph." He greeted, finding the girl before him giving him an odd grin.

"You had sex with Jin didn't you?"

Sora nearly jumped at the surprisingly blunt statement.

"How'd- I mean… why'd… who told… it was the moaning wasn't it?" Sora said, hanging his head in defeat and giving the girl a light grin.

"No… you smell like it." Selphie stated as though it was the simplest of logic, which, to her, it probably was.

"Note to self: Take shower." Sora said, knowing the giggling girl could hear him.

"Is Jin still asleep?"

"Yeah… I think he's more worn out than I am…" Sora joked, wincing at the light pain in his lower backside. "Doubt he'll be the one who can't walk straight though…" Sora grumbled, earning a particularly high pitch giggle from the brunette in front of him.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

"So… how was your trip in the Coliseum?" Ansem asked, watching Sora with his familiar tone of superiority.

"I bet you were watching the whole time." Sora snapped; standing tall as Jin merely stood to the side. He was convinced that Sora wasn't planning on getting along with Ansem anytime soon, no sense in denying that.

"How clever." Ansem smirked, "And I saw that you used a duplications of darkness while fighting your best friend." The man smiled, placing a hand to his chin and watching Sora.

"He's not my best friend. He's not my friend." Sora snapped. "He's not anything."

As much as Jin hated for Sora to be upset, he was more than happy that Sora had said that. It meant that Riku was no longer a part of his Sora's heart.

"Then what will you do if you encounter him again?" Ansem asked, waltzing up to the brunet and circling him at a slow pace while the boy stared straight ahead.

"I'll kill him."

"I'm afraid we can't do that just yet."

"What?" Both Sora and Jin demanded.

"The boy is the Keyblade master. We'll need him for future uses and I cannot allow you to harm him, yet." Ansem commanded. "Is that clear. For both of you." He said, shooting Jin a passing glance.

"Yes." Jin answered bowing, though Sora stood rigid.

"No. It's not clear. What is so special about him that we need him later?" He demanded, his fist clenching.

"In order to release the purest darkness, we need the Keyblade. The Keyblade is the only thing that can unlock the door to darkness. That is why I am sending you both to reside with Maleficent."

"Mala-who?" Sora questioned.

"Maleficent. A witch, if you must." Ansem said with no more than a shrug of his shoulders. "She thinks she can bend the darkness to her will when it is the other way around. Without knowing it, the darkness is slowly corrupting her further and using her like the puppet she was born to play."

"So why are we being sent to her?" Jin asked, speaking for his own for the first time since entering.

"She holds some information I cannot obtain and some… things I need. I want you two to watch her and report to me. Play along and make sure she doesn't become too… cocky."

"What about Riku?" Jin asked.

"I'll give you your orders when you find him. Now then…" Ansem suddenly restarted, turning his gaze to watch both males. "There is a world I would like for you two to both investigate. Its inhabitants are… atypical, and I would like for you find out what's going on. It seems that they are working on a way to make the Heartless… dance."

OoOoOoOoOoO 

"He wasn't kidding…" Sora gaped, looking at his new and twisted surroundings.

"I doubt that Lord Ansem bluffs." Jin sighed, giving a small grin at the look of awe on Sora's heart-shaped face.

Eyeing Sora's new attire, Jin couldn't help but give a small chuckle.

Sora was no longer in the bright red jumpsuit he had always worn (He had actually thrown it away for memory reasons and was usually wearing a black shirt and a pair of faded jeans). But in its place was something completely different.

Leather pants cut and slashed in various places showed his exposed skin. A tight grey shirt was barely clinging to his shoulders and had various blood stains lining the edges and center, where a large hole was located, the skin beneath looking like someone had cut it open carelessly with scissors.

A pair of dirtied white gloves where on his hands, the fingers of the gloves looking like they had been chewed off.

The finishing pieces included Sora's unusually long ears, small fangs, black bat-like wings, and shining blue eyes. His eyes were about the same color, but in the dim lighting and the shadows casting his face, they almost seemed to glow out of the dark and dreary surroundings.

He didn't look like Sora at all. If it wasn't for the unruly mass of brown hair, Jin wouldn't think it was Sora.

Jin, the outfit staying almost the exact same way as it was, only stood out because Jin's hood was removed. Strangely enough, his face was covered in markings. Not scratches, nor cuts, but tattoos as they seemed. With a color mixture of brown, black, and a foggy grey, Jin's face was lined with the odd markings that seemed to be drawn from the tips of his eyes, to his ears, down the side and back of his neck, and covered the rest of his cloaked body.

"I kinda wanna see the Heartless dance…" Sora mumbled, holding his hands behind his head and looking bored.

Jin though differently.

How easy it would be to grab him by the wrists and press him up against the closest thing. Namely the wall behind him.

Before Jin could give into those thoughtful desires, however, there was a sudden flash and four voices were heard.

"Wow… look at this place…" A female awed, almost in the same manner Sora had.

"It creeps me out." Came a higher, squawked, voice.

"Ayuck. Well, if anyone's gonna scare us; we'll scare 'em back. We look creep ourselves!"

"Quit messing around guys. We need to find the keyhole and then get outta here."

Sora instantly recognized the voices from his trip to the Coliseum and scowled.

Riku, Kairi, the duck, and the dog (if that was what it really was).

They had already caught up and were here to seal the keyhole.

"We should hide…" Jin suggested, tugging on Sora and pulling him from the gateway.

Sora nodded and allowed Jin to lead him toward a tower that looked like a head, its sharp rusted teeth gaping at them at its wide mouth.

Grabbing Sora by the waist, Jin pulled the brunet close and jumped up into the mouth, setting the boy down and leaning against the back of the mouth.

"I thought I heard voices… must've been my imagination." Kairi mumbled, Riku and his companions coming out from behind her.

Kairi's old attire (the white top, necklaces, and purple skirt) was replaced by what looked like a purple and black dress that dropped to her ankles, the top cutting off at the shoulders in many rips and broken seams. Small purple wings protruding from her bare back and a small bat mask was slung over the right side of her face, about the size of a soccer ball.

Riku, on the other hand, looked entirely… enticing.

A long sleeved shirt clinging to his chest in an erotic, yet appealing, way showed his muscles, the edges carefully sewn and showing his pale skin. The long sleeves rolled down his arms, ending in gold seams with black, clawed gloves on his hands. His pants, strewn in an odd grey, were attached to his legs, buckles holding his pockets and a long belt slung around the back.

Sora was snapped out of his daydream by the sudden roaming hands on his body.

"Sora…" Jin whispered huskily into his ears, sending coursing shivers into the blue-eyed boy's body.

"Yes, Jin?" Sora half-moaned, turning around so he was comfortably nestled in Jin's arms.

"The Heartless are dancing…" Jin smiled, turning the boy around and putting his head on top of Sora's, his arms wound around Sora and swinging his hips with his as they watched the creatures below dance in jerky movements.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Riku sighed and held up his Keyblade to the large keyhole, watching the remaining magic sparkle in the dark air, dissipating slowly in an array of colors.

"All of that hard work…wasted." Riku scowled, bringing his arm to his side and staring dejectedly at where the keyhole had been. "We didn't even get the heart back." He scoffed; turning around, Keyblade swung over his shoulder, and striding toward the waterway entrance that would lead them back to the town.

"Well… at least we were able to seal a Keyhole." Kairi cheered, trying to lighten the mood that hung above them.

"Yeah… and I bet that there aren't too many left." Goody agreed, smiling as his pumpkin nose lit up.

"But no trace of Sora…" Riku frowned, mumbling to himself.

As they came back to Guillotine Square and were passing through the gates, Riku paused, halfway through the door, his gloved hands resting on its cold metal.

"You guys… go ahead. I've got an extra gummi ship, so I'll see you back in Traverse Town." He assured, turning around and heading back to the graveyard.

"Wait! Riku! I'll come with-"

"No. I… just want to be alone for a while." Riku said dully, giving her a small smile and walking away.

Kairi stood there, watching her boyfriend leave. She wanted to go with him. See if he was all right, but then again, Riku sometimes knew how to work these problems out if he thought them through alone first.

Steeling her resolve, Kairi nodded and turned back to Donald and Goofy, who were already boarding the ship and waiting for her.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Sora pouted as he watched Jin leave through a small portal, his lower lip jutting out even more as to why the green haired boy had to leave.

"'Important matters' my butt." Sora frowned, laying down on the floor of the tower and putting his hands behind his head. If only Ansem hadn't called Jin on 'important matters', then he and Jin could still be snuggling.

The cinnamon haired teen glared at the rusty mouth of the head, trying to entertain himself by counting the bolts, but finding it useless.

"No. I… just want to be alone for a while."

_Huh?_

Sora sat up, groaning as his body became slightly dizzy with how fast he had sat up, and crept over to the edge of the mouth, peering out to see Riku walk off and Kairi stand there watching him leave.

He watched Kairi stare off as Riku passed through the steel gates that lead to the graveyard and was almost shocked to see the girl leave.

From what he had seen of his friends since the day they had become a couple, the two barely ever separated.

Watching the gummi ship float into the air and turn around, he watched in awe as the small red and yellow ship blasted off with amazing speed and disappeared into the sky. He almost wished he could travel like that instead of transporting. The constant jolt in his stomach was making him sick.

Turning back to the direction Riku had gone, Sora let a small smirk play across his features before he jumped down and followed the path his ex-best friend had taken.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Riku sat on the end of the curled hill, perched on the edge as he watched the many candles around him flicker in the Jack-o-lanterns.

His gaze traveled to the large moon in front of him, then moved to the many stars above him, wondering which planet Sora could be on. Maybe he should pay a visit to the Cheshire cat. The feline might be able to help him…

"Hey? Whatcha doing up there?"

Riku almost jumped at the voice. Eagerly, his head whipped down, expected to meet the bright blue eyes of Sora.

His face fell when he met the deep blue eyes of a teen that looked almost exactly like him.

_Damn…_ Riku cursed silently.

"Hello?" Sora asked, watching Riku and waving a hand at him.

"Um… just thinking." Riku answered lamely, watching the teen shrug and jog up to him.

"Mind if I think too?" He asked, grinning. Riku nodded and turned back to watch the candles.

Sora gave Riku a flat look and smirked inwardly.

Riku didn't know it was him. It was too easy. Maybe now, he could finally talk to Riku, though somewhere in the back of his mind, his subconsciouses was screaming about something… something about Riku…

"So…" He began, kicking his legs back and forth, his arms behind him and supporting him. "What are you thinking about?" He asked.

Riku paused and looked up from the pumpkins, studying the brunet in front of him. Part of his mind was nagging that there was something about the boy he was over looking, but at the moment, Riku didn't care, and for once, he wanted someone to talk to. Who knows, maybe this boy who sounded like Sora, was like Sora… or at least the Sora he had once known so well.

"A friend…" Riku said absentmindedly, looking down to watch the boy's feet swing.

"Who was your friend?" Sora asked, immediately interested.

"His name is Sora." Riku answered. "He was my best friend since we were little, and… suddenly, he and me became… distant."

"How so? What happened?"

Riku almost chuckled at how much the boy sounded like the old Sora. Eager to hear his ideas and stories, and always accepting what he said. The boy who had looked up to him.

"Well… you see… I didn't know he loved me… and when my other friend became my girlfriend, this… upset him." Riku paused every now and then, trying to think of the right words. "He kissed me and I shoved him away."

Riku looked at the boy, noticing that the bright eyes had dimmed, glazed over, and he seemed to be drinking in every word that Riku was saying.

"I didn't know what I was feeling, but at the time, it seemed so wrong." He continued. "But after the Heartless destroyed our island, he disappeared. When I found him, he was with someone else."

"Who?"

"A guy named Jin. He was… kissing Sora and I became angry… I told him that he had changed, and that he was as bad as the Heartless for turning his back on me and Kairi, but after I thought about it, when we were still on the island, I turned my back on him and was always with Kairi. In a way, I was being Heartless." Riku concluded.

"What else happened?"

"I… encountered him a couple of other times, and one time, I fought him. I didn't know it was him until I had beaten him and had to knock him unconscious." Riku paused and took a long shaky breath. "Finally… after he woke up, we argued."

Riku felt something wet run down his cheeks and took another shaky breath, he didn't know he was in the other boy's arms until he felt the boy rub soothing circles on his back.

"He ran away from us, and I found the silver necklace I had given him when we were little."

Riku was no openly crying, almost clinging to Sora's tattered shirt desperately, like a lost child.

Sora didn't know what to do. He was torn between keeping his role as some boy, or turning away to wait for… for…

His mind stopped working, however, when Riku suddenly grabbed his face and pulled it toward his slowly, meeting Sora's lips in a small, chaste kiss.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Jin raked a hand through his long hair and looked for any sign of the brunet from where he had left him. He couldn't call out to find him. If the Keyblade master was still here, he doubted that he'd be able to escape like he had in Wonderland.

_Where could he have gotten to?_ Jin asked himself, folding his arms and overlooking the town.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Riku pressed his lips tighter against the brunet beside him and let out a long sigh… this was better than his kisses with Kairi, or that fake Sora… this boy… felt like he was meant for him.

"Riku…" The boy moaned, his arms no longer holding him, but laying uselessly in his lap.

Riku pulled back like he had been burnt from fire, his eyes full of realization and half coated with fear.

"S-Sora?" He stuttered, reaching out to the brunet who had also discovered this and look at him with wide eyes.

_The jig's up!_ Sora's mind screamed, closing his eyes when Riku reached out to touch him.

"Riku I-"

He was caught off guard when a pair of warm, now familiar lips, brushed his cheek before locking with his.

Without a second thought, Sora gave a moan and melted in the sweet kiss, Riku taking this as an encouragement and pulling the boy's small body closer.

"Sora…" Riku groaned, pulling the boy to him tighter and showering his face in kisses. "You don't know how much I missed you…" He sighed, moving down to place small bites on his neck, his lips soothing over them to leave ripples of pleasure afterward.

"R-Riku… stop. You… you have Kai-"

Riku silenced him once more, pressing his lips, almost in a savage way, to Sora's, devouring his lips in a hungry kiss.

"I don't need Kairi…" He said without a second thought. "All I need… is you." He mumbled; slipping his fingers under Sora's tattered shirt and running his clawed fingers over Sora's stomach, enjoying the way the boy trembled underneath his touch.

"You don't… mean that. You…" Sora pulled away, his cheeks flushed and his lips swollen from the fierce kisses. "You pushed me away. You're only saying that so I'll come back and you can make Kairi happy." Sora said, regaining his breath, each of his words fueled by his growing temper.

"No! Sora listen I-"

"No! You listen!" Sora snapped, "YOU pushed me away. YOU almost killed Selphie. YOU would do anything to make Kairi happy!" Sora cried, standing up and making a run for the gates.

"Sora! Wait!" Riku was instantly on his feet, running after the fleeing brunet.

Fortunately for Riku, and unfortunately for Sora, it was Riku who won most of the races back on the islands, and it was only a matter of seconds before he had caught up with the boy.

"Sora!" Riku called, watching the teen cast a terrified look over his shoulder before trying to run faster, but Riku had always been faster. Always been stronger.

Always.

Riku panicked. The boy was gaining speed and he needed to stop Sora somehow…

Sora was sent tumbling as Riku suddenly pounced on him, knocking the wind out of Sora and pinning him to the ground, practically straddling him as he sat on his stomach and pinned his arms above his head.

"Sora! Listen!"

"No! Let me go!" Sora exclaimed, trying to wriggle out from underneath Riku.

Riku's eyes widened as he felt the boy brush up against him, blushing as he felt a similar sensation below.

Oh no… Trying to calm Sora, Riku placed a hand over Sora's mouth and looked at him sternly. When Sora turned away; however, Riku gripped his face tighter and turned him to look at him.

"Sora." He said firmly, his eyes boring into Sora's. "Listen. You need to stop. Staying with Jin will only cause problems. If you continue to allow the darkness to control you, you'll eventually lose you heart!" He stated harshly, watching Sora's eyes widen before narrowing and retorting through Riku's gloved hand.

Riku, not understanding what Sora was saying, released his mouth and slowly watched the brunet glare at him silently.

"I said that won't happen! I'm not afraid of the darkness! It can't touch me! My heart's too pure!" Sora exclaimed.

"How are you so sure about this Sora? The ever since you sided with it, you've changed. I keep telling you that, but you don't listen! If you don't leave now, you'll lose your heart!"

"NO I WON'T! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU CARE! I HATE YOU!"

The blood in Riku's vein's froze.

"Wh-what?"

Not once had the brunet ever, ever admit it, but hearing him say it…

Sora continued to glare at Riku, but the elder didn't seem to even register that the boy was even there.

"I. Hate. You." He said clearly thought clenched teeth.

Riku eyes became glazed and suddenly he bowed his head, his face resting in the crook of Sora's neck as the boy blushed.

"R-Riku?" He stuttered, trying to push away the teen, but Riku's grip was as strong as ever.

"Sora!"

Jin's voice.

Riku's head snapped up, and Sora panicked. What if Jin got the wrong idea! What if he started to hate Sora?

Sora was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Riku lowering his head once more, burring it in his neck and baring his unusually sharp canines.

"Ji-"

Sora was cut off with a sudden gasp as Riku bit into a sensitive section of his throat, causing the rest of Sora's words to come out in a silent cry.

"R-R-Riku?" He gasped, his vision becoming blurry. The last thing he remembered was Riku pulling away, his beautiful face coated in his blood when he carried him off.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Jin scowled as he looked thought out the town, every place he looked turning up empty.

"Where are you Sora?" He muttered, sitting on the roof of a building overlooking the town. He had sent out a search team of Heartless, but they had either never showed up, or returned empty handed.

Jin stood up, walking over to a wall to set his temple against it in hopes of calming the growing headache.

Growling, Jin let out a long line of curses before letting his forehead hit the tip of the bricks harder.

"_Keyblade masters…Gone…"_

Jin looked up from his position, a Gargoyle standing on the edge of the jagged teeth; it's yellow eyes regarding him cautiously.

"What do you mean?" Jin hissed, quickly striding over to the Heartless and grabbing it by the neck. "What's happened! Where's Sora!" He demanded, shaking the poor creature cruelly.

"_Keyblade master… took… Keyblade master… shadows… bye-bye…"_ The Heartless hissed; it's vocabulary confusing. _"To sky… gone…" _It hissed, trying to simplify its statement.

"WHAT!"

End Chapter 

XCX: Holy cow! I wrote a lemon and fluff! All in one chapter!

Riku: Finally! I got to kiss Sora. And now, he's mine!

Sora:washing his mouth out with soap:

Jin: But you didn't sleep with him… :grins:

Riku: Shut up!

XCX: Oiy… anyways! I'd like to thank everybody for reviewing once again! I'm glad that I've beaten my record for my last story.

Tsubasa: How many were there last time?

XCX: I think it had a total of 54 I think… I'm just glad that I've got at least 80 right now! XD

Zil:raises hands: New record! Yay!

XCX: Now to read the reviews!

Underline: Signed

Not underlined: Anonymous

Minerva Teller of tales: I love the tension too. The more jealously, the better! XD

Seralokiiph: Good, good! I will be in the calling of you if I need help! X3 Thank you!

DieChan: I likey that attitude! It adds more angust, but don't worry, Sora'll wise up soon enough… I hope you enjoyed the Sora and Jin-ness in this chapter too… :wink, wink, nudge, nudge: I want popcorn and dancing pandas too:starts dancing with the pandas: Weeeeeee! XD

Angel K.D. : Sora is confuzled! And who knows, maybe it'll be a Sora and Riku happy ending, then again, it could be a sad one… Yeah… I got the com taken away, and what's worse is my mom has asked me to stop reading this. (She doesn't know I write it! Luckily…) But this just makes it more fun! I hafta be careful not to get caught! Heehee…

demonic: I know, I know… but this chapter has Riku and Sora in it! And the next chapter will focus more around them too! YAY! Maybe Sora will kick Riku's ass… it's a thought I'm pondering at the moment… Hehe…

Will's Girl: Evil evil evil evil… Mwahahahahaha!

DancingMistress: Tank yu vewy much! (Thank you very much)

no name: Really? I'd say it's the best I've done yet… the other one's I wrote out sucked. Here's a thesaurus, continue to praise XCX! I bet Ariel appreciates the plushie! (even though she hasn't beta'd this one yet…) About the penguin thing, I'd already known that penguins are homo, and that's why I'd use them as props in here! And I love multiple animals! They're all sooooo cuddly! X3

…: Of coarse XCX cares! I love all my reviewers and readers! YAY! My own pony! I'm gonna name ya Waffles! XD I'm glad that I'm able to keep the pep in my story. You and no name are some of the most supportive reviewers I have. You may be anonymous but those count too! XD

MarikIshtarRH01970: Thank you! I hope you continue to read! X3

Vampire Wiccan: Thank you! I think Jin is enjoying how all of you are enjoying his Jin-ness! XD And yeah, I know what you mean… I thought about using Ansem in place of Jin, but then Ansem's not that sexy… (Ansem: HEY! XCX: Kyaaaaa! Get. It. AWAAAAAAY!)

Darkraiser: Thanks! I'm trying to update as soon as I can, but like I said in chapter 1, I'm balancing all sorts of things at once… I hope you enjoyed this chapter. (Quick question… what do you mean: "waits happily with Jin/Sora/Riku images"? XCX is cunfuzled!)

cryinginadream: YOU SHALL BE WAITING NO MORE! XD

melody: Believe me, there are times when I wish he and Kairi were dead, but I need them both for this fanfic… I know I'm being mean to Sora, but jealousy is my specialty. I'm still working on humor. Hehe…

Cinnaroll: Whoa… Well… you'll just have to read and find out about Riku ditching for Sora… but right now… Sora's stuck with Riku… I really don't know how to… reply to your… shouting, but like I said, you're gonna have to read and find out… And Kairi isn't evil or a bitch people! She's just playing her role in here. Read what Kairi's thoughts! She's not mean! Well… not in this fanfic anyways…

Inumaru12: I'm continuing!

LilAznSp0nge: I'm glad Ed is happy! Alotta you guys are saying Sora's becoming mean, but he is going though a lot…

Zil:whistles: Daaaaaamn… that's a lot…

Tsubasa: Oh my… many of them don't like the mean Sora…

Sora: I'm going though pressure here! Can't you people cut me some slack:crys:

XCX: Okaaaaay…

Jin: Get on with it. You've got a choir concert tomorrow.

XCX: Okay… about the update… I'm sorry it took so long. I've been swamped with school and my teachers are getting on my back about tests and finals. And my friends have been nagging about me not going to church.

Tsubasa: There, there… as soon as you're old enough and have a well-rounded life and career, you can move out of here.

XCX: THERE IS A GOD! (I think)

Anywho… I have a choir concert early in the morning tomorrow and then I'll be leaving for Dallas, TX next, next weekend because of the finals. We've memorized all our songs, but we suck at sight-reading. I haven't had enough time to really practice piano because of homework and my job and then when I do have time it's too late to practice and my mom goes on about teen sleep and shit. She's the one who gave me a chocolate milkshake before bed and chocolate before bed does NOT help XCX sleep!

On another note… 

WE'RE ALMOST TO CHAPTER 10! As a treat, I'll be posting a one-shot along with chapter ten. I hope you all like it! It's a gift to everyone who's reviewed to this story. If you wanna send fanart, ideas, or just want to talk with me, go ahead! I need someone to bug! XD I love receiving e-mails. They're like chocolate to me! X3

Jin: You hungry again?

XCX: You betcha! XD

Read on and live for the thrill of life! X3


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter has been edited. Sorry everyone TT.TT**

**A/N:**

XCX: OH MY FUNKY MONKEY WAFFLES ! One hundred reviews!

Jin: And more some…

XCX: You guys… :breaks down crying: You really like it!

Jin: From the looks of it… :shuffles papers: yeah.

XCX: Wow… This is an all new record for me… 100… I can die happy now that one of my dreams has been fulfilled… :holds up knife:

Riku: Oh no you don't! I finally got Sora back! There is no way in hell that I'll let you just drop it!

XCX: Eheheh… okee dokee Riku… Well… things are finally looking better for me in both the real world and the net. With a slight bit of havoc here and there…

Tsubasa: How so?

XCX: **Good news…**

My choir concert went well and we received a 1 (the best grade you can get) on stage, and then we got another 1 in the site-reading room when it was just the girls. We were slightly dragged down, though, when the boys came in. We got a 2 in that one.

Also, in a week or so, I'll be gone for a while in a concert in Dallas, Texas and staying in a hotel and then goin' to Sixflags (I've never been to Sixflags so I'm looking forward to it).

Spring break is here and I can write and goof off as much as I want! (And test out our new boat!)

I just received 100 reviews and I started dancing around, getting funny looks from my parents. Remember, they don't know I write this stuff…

AND 

**I've got my own website up and I hope that someone contributes fanart, KH 2 theory, or a KH (1,2, CoM) caption. Or a link to their own site… I'm open to anything!**

Rei: And the bad news?

XCX: **Bad news… **

I've been feeling a little under the weather, despite the unusually warm climate here. Coughing, sneezing, and just plain old tired…

A reviewer from my adultfanfiction account (in a sort of misunderstanding) counted me as a… person from Texas. I'll state this now. I. AM. NOT. A. CENTRAL. STATE. PERSON. I was raised in the west, (California, Nevada, Washington, Arizona. I won't be specific) for more than three quarters of my life. And as soon as I can, I'll be moving back. I only moved here because of my dad's job.

Tsubasa: Well then, let's not dwell on those matters. Let's begin this fic!

XCX: Okee dokee!

Read on and live for the thrill of life! X3

**Disclaimer: Okay… for the tenth time since I've begun this fic… XCX DOESN'T OWN KH OR FF! And like I have said, I wish I did, but I don't. So nyaaaa!**

Chapter 10 

"Is he awake yet?"

"So this is Sora?"

"He's kinda cute…"

'_Voices…'_

"This is that brat that ran off!"

_CRASH_

"Riku, you didn't need to hit him!"

"Damn duck…"

There was a slam from a door and then one of the voices spoke up again.

"Yuffie… you better watch him for now."

"Roger!"

Again a door opened, but this time closed with a soft click, silence reigning in the small room.

Groaning Sora clenched his eyes shut. He couldn't see anything with his eyes shut, but he knew that there were others in the room. Crowded around him, watching his every move.

"Sora…?"

Kairi's voice?

Slowly opening his deep azure eyes, Sora blinked again as his eyes scanned over the occupants of the room, slowly propping himself up on his elbows. He could feel his neck burning, but he ignored it for the most part.

There was a duck in blue clothing, but he seemed unconscious, as he lay propped up against a nearby wall, a large bruise on his head.

A tall, erect dog was leaning over the duck, casting the duck a worried look before he spotted Sora and waved, an odd smile on his long canine snout.

Then there was a girl in a long pink dress, her hair drawn into a long, long braid and her green eyes, sitting in a chair beside his bed, her hands resting politely in her lap, looking at him worriedly.

Leaning on a wall, not to far from the female, was a tall brunet. His blue eyes solely focused on Sora, his thin face portraying nothing. With his arms and waist covered in belts and buckles, Sora was only vaguely aware that he was staring when the taller quirked an eyebrow.

"Sora?"

Turning slowly, he saw Kairi standing there, her arms resting behind her back looked at him timidly, almost in a rather shy manner that she only used when she confronted older men.

"Sora… are you alright?" She said cautiously. Truthfully, she was scared that Sora would be angry again and run off.

It had scared and shocked her when she had been able to talk to Sora back at the Coliseum, but she was worried. Worried that Sora would yell at her again. She had never seen the usually cheery brunet act as such.

"Fine…" He said absentmindedly, his mind still too clouded by sleep to really register what was going on. People were staring at him; that was the only thing that wasn't hazy in his mind. What he was supposed to do, that, was hidden in the fog.

"Sora… what happened?"

Sora lowered his head and stared at the hard wood floor… something was wrong… he didn't know what though… there was something he just couldn't remember…

"I… don't know." He responded, looking up from the floor to Kairi's violet worried eyes.

There was something important. Nagging at the back of his mind, but something was keeping him from remembering. Something… strange… an odd feeling that was screaming in the back of his mind, in an language he did not understand.

Kairi slowly came over and sat on the bed, bringing he pale hands up and placing them on Sora's forehead.

"You seem okay… What do you think Aerith?" She said, turning to face the longhaired brunet.

"He could have hit his head, or he may be a little… absent from lack of blood." She stood and walked over to Sora, bending over and running her hands through Sora's brown locks. "I don't feel any bumps… Sora, does it hurt anywhere?" She asked soothingly, her voice vaguely reminding Sora of his mother. It was like an older Kairi.

"…No?" Sora answered, though it was more of a question than an answer.

"Maybe some fresh air will do him some good?" The dog spoke up.

"Yes… but from what Riku and Kairi have told us, he's run away the past couple of times. If he goes outside and suddenly remembers; you may end up searching for him all over." The brunette countered, her green eyes looking on sadly.

Sora, on the other hand, continued to stare at the floor, seemingly transfixed, anything and everything they said around him bouncing off his ears.

What was he trying to remember? Was there was something important he was supposed to remember? What was it? Something… important and serious.

Racking his brain for the answer, Sora found he couldn't turn anything up about Kairi and Riku that he would run away… They were both his best friends after all.

Riku…

"Where's Riku?" He suddenly asked, surprising most of them.

"I'll get him." The man in the corner responded, shifting and casually striding toward the door. He walked out and closed it behind him with a soft click, his presence almost easing Sora's nerves.

A minute or so later, he came back in at took a long, hard look at everybody in the room.

"He wants to talk to Sora alone."

"You think that's wise?" Aerith asked, her eyes holding a tint of worry.

"He won't see Sora otherwise." The brunet replied imperturbably, showing no interest in the situation at all.

"Alright." Slowly, everyone exited the room (Goofy carrying Donald out), Kairi giving Sora one last lingering look before exiting the room.

Riku slowly walked in, looking over his shoulder at the remaining occupant in the hallway who happened to be Yuffie.

"Move it." He ordered firmly, glowering at her, before she huffed and stormed away.

Sora watched as Riku slowly shut the door, locking the door before turning around to face the still dazed brunet.

"They tell me you've lost your memories." Riku began.

"So I've heard." Sora brought a hand up and rubbed it through his untamed hair, a sad and tired look crossing his features.

"What do you remember?" The silver-haired youth walked over and sat on the bed, his aquamarine orbs watching Sora the whole time.

"I remember Destiny Islands…" He explained, slowly at first. "And I remember us working on a raft… but the rest… is fuzzy… like… looking through a fogged up window…"

A thoughtful look came over Riku's face and he put his hands on his chin, his eyes becoming glazed as he stared as Sora.

"Do you… remember our…" His brow knitted together, trying to search for the 'right' word, "… relationships? You know… between me, you, and Kairi?"

"Yeah. We're all best friends."

It was like a giant weight had been lifted from Riku's shoulders and a new one had replaced it.

The good news was Sora didn't know that he was once angry with Riku and Kairi for their relationship.

The bad news was that Sora didn't remember the night the island disappeared, Riku wasn't even sure if Sora knew about his confession to him.

Or if Sora still loved him.

"Okay…" Was all Riku said, before casting a look at the sheets pooled at Sora's waist, not wanting to meet Sora's questioning gaze.

Standing up abruptly, Riku turned and made a beeline for the hallway and off to find Kairi.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Sora had lost his memories.

But how? Why? Was is because he had bitten him?

Why had he done that anyways?

'_You were close to loosing. Losing him. Again.' _His subconscious reminded. '_You can't loose him. Not yet.'_

For once, Riku could concur with his conscious.

How did Sora lost his memories? Surely there was more to this than that, but for now, he needed to see Kairi about their relationship…

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Gloved hands tightened on the Heartless' neck, the creature giving no indication that pressure was being put on its neck.

"You're positive that the Keyblade master took him?" Jin growled, every word forces through clenched teeth.

"Gone… Keyblade master… took Keyblade master… I saw it…" The Gargoyle hissed absently, no fear showing as Jin's hold became tighter, cutting off what circulation the Heartless didn't have.

With a quick snap, the Heartless' head rolled to the side, its eyes fading black, before the body itself fell with a fleshy 'thud'.

Jin let the limp body fall from his grasp, scowling as the heart drifted up and toward the sky.

Into the same sky Riku had taken his Sora.

'_If I wasn't pissed with that kid before, I sure as hell am now. Sora, I will get you back. I promise.'_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sora watched, fascinated when Riku cut down another monster, the body disappearing and the crystalline heart floating into the dark sky.

"What are those?" He asked, cocking his head to the side as Riku turned around and came to sit at the small café with him.

"Heartless." Riku replied, allowing the Keyblade to disappear from his grip and taking a sip of his, now cold, coffee. Pushing back from the table, Riku let one foot rest on the ground, keeping him steady, his other one resting on the table while he leaned back in his chair comfortably, sipping his cold drink.

"So… why are they here?"

Riku grinned behind his cup. It was so like Sora to ask these kinds of questions. Questions that could sometimes go on forever or change to something totally off topic.

"They try to take peoples hearts."

"And how did we end up here in…"

"Traverse Town?"

"Yup."

Riku sighed and set his cup down. How to explain this… He couldn't lie to Sora. It would be like telling Sora that Leon was the Easter bunny. The brunet may believe it for a while, but sooner or later, he'd know Riku was lying. He had to snort at the idea though.

(**A/N**: XCX: You'd believe that? Sora: Shut up…)

_--"I think it would be best if Sora didn't know about our relationship for a while Kairi."--_

"Those Heartless… destroyed our home." He set his cup down, looking at Sora sternly. Okay. That much true…

_--"Sora started acting weird right after we started dating."--_

"When we came to, we started looking for you." Another thing that was true. They had been looking for him.

_--"Yeah… your right… why don't you go into town? To that nice café? I'm sure Sora has a bunch of questions he's just itching to ask you!"--_

"We finally found you, but you were unconscious. Comatose." Okaaay… thanks to Riku.

--"Why don't you come too, Kairi?--" 

"… and you woke up soon after." Back to the truth again.

--"Naw… I think you should hang out with him for a while…"-- 

"Is that true?" Sora said, looking at Riku quizzically as he took a long gulp of his own drink, his azure eyes studying Riku, as if looking for the lies in his aqua eyes.

Uh, oh…

--"What'll I do if he asks about before we found him?"-- 

"…Yeah?" Riku said, a little firmer than he felt. He was nearly shaking on the inside from the suspicious look on Sora's face.

_--"Keep it simple. State the obvious truth and don't become too complex. We don't want to hurt him…"--_

OoOoOoOoOoO 

"Wow… it's so big…" Sora said, his eyes wide as he looked at the various windows in the second district stores.

Riku had asked for Leon and the others to clear the area, earlier, so that he could show Sora around town, but from time-to-time, a Heartless would pop up, some even sticking to the shadows to merely watch before fading out again, reappearing somewhere else.

Riku had to shiver at the sense of being… watched.

"You've never been in a town have you Sora?"

"Neither have you or Kairi, since the islands are only market places and houses." Sora retorted, his eyes never leaving the display case.

"Good point…" Riku rolled his eyes, his smirk holding a tone like he had been caught.

Sora turned around and stared at him blankly, before smiling sadly and turning back to the case.

'_What was that about?'_ Riku's brows furrowed, watching the boy look through the cases as though nothing had happened.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

_--"You're acting like spoiled brat! … Don't you care…! You're as bad as those shadows!"--_

So many memories… why don't I remember? --"You're not to interfere with … Is that clear…?"-- Voices… but whose? 

_--"Slowly the Heartless are finding the keyholes and creeping into worlds. Covering them in darkness and claiming the hearts of those who live there, to ultimately take the heart of the very world itself."--_

The Heartless? Keyholes? 

_--"… are a couple now!"--_

Who's a couple? 

_--"I am the only one you can trust right now. Your so-called friends abandoned you, so who else will you turn to?"--_

Trust who? Riku and Kairi wouldn't forget me. --"Sora! Don't go!"-- Pleas from… someone for me to not leave? Where am I going? 

_--"The Fate that bounds everyone's sky together. The Fate that bounds your heart to darkness. And the Fate that bounds … and … together. The very Fate that cast you out."--_

That voice. I know it! But… I can't- 

_--"I understand. Goodnight."--_

Forlorn hatred. Confusion… why? What happened? 

_--"Lucky, or it was just a stupid move you made."--_

_Arrogance. That familiar smirk… silver hair?_

_--"Aren't they cute. They belong together..."--_

Who belongs together! WHO? 

_--"My world was consumed by darkness. I lost my light before I knew who they were and ended up here."--_

What light? What darkness? 

_--"You pushed the darkness from your body and yet you are still alive?"--_

That other voice again. --"The Heartless are dancing…"-- A face… Green… hair? Who is that? 

_--"You shouldn't go out there! The waters could capsize your boat!"--_

What are these memories? Where did they come from? 

_--"He was my best friend since we were little, and… suddenly, he and me became… distant." --_

Who! Who became distant? Why doesn't this make sense? --"I was so scared... I saw … attacking me... I tried to tell him to stop, but I couldn't talk!"-- 

_Crying…Make it stop…_

_--"You are to gather information and follow … orders."--_

_The deep voice again. Please stop… help me… these memories… they're not mine… _

_Are they?_

--"I'll make it go away… I'll make all your pain go away…"-- 

_Stop it!_

_--"I warned you not to interfere..."--_

_What did I do… tell… me…_

_--"My name is...Ansem..."--_

_Wha-?_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Riku pursed his lips, holding the tray of food up with one hand, the other poised before the door, ready to knock.

It was Aerith's idea that he and Sora should spend the day together again, and he was all for it, but something bad was going to happen. He knew it. There was that twisting feeling in his gut again.

Knock, knock 

"Sora? You up yet?"

No response.

_Knock, knock_

"Sora!"

Setting the tray on the hardwood floor, Riku started to fiddle with the lock, immediately pushing it open and bursting …

…into an empty green room.

"Sora!" His head whipped from side-to-side, looking for any trace of the brunet.

The bed was unmade and the small table near the door was as it should be, but there was something off.

"R-Riku?"

Riku turned to the source of the voice. Finding Sora huddled in a corner, his face buried in his arms that rested on his closely drawn knees.

He looked like a lost child, defending himself the best he could from the cold world around him.

Helplessly.

"Sora?" Riku slowly came to sit next to Sora, waiting for the brunet to acknowledge him before he started. "What's wrong? Why are you over here?"

"I don't know."

This was a problem.

"Riku… what really happened after Destiny Islands disappeared? I keep… I keep getting these flashes of memories, they seem so familiar but I can't remember anything…" Sora's cries died down to mere whimpers, but his shoulders still shook as he took deep breaths.

"Are you sure you want to know."

This was something Riku had been dreading. That he would have to tell his friend the truth. That Sora would remember his hatred and that he would return to Jin and leave him again.

Again.

There was that word.

Again.

He was always running.

Running from him.

"Before I tell you," Riku began, reaching into his pocket. "Will you put this on and promise to keep it on?" He finished, holding up the silver crown necklace.

Sora nodded and eagerly took the jewelry, slipping it over his head and looking at Riku imploringly.

'This is gonna be a long day…' OoOoOoOoOoO 

"Lord Ansem!"

The silver-haired man looked up from a book he was reading, lazily closing it with a snap and setting it down on a silver table beside his chair.

"I take it that Sora has been taken by the Keyblade master?" He said, fingering the symbols on the front cover.

"Y-yes, but how did-"

"I sent both of you there for a reason Jin. In order of us to unlock Kingdom Hearts, I need him to go through rejection, pain, and love."

At Jin's confused look, Ansem stood and strode over to him, stopping three feet from him, his silver hair flowing around him like strands of billowing smoke.

"If he hadn't experienced rejection on the island, he would have no other place to go, no rationale and thus we would be following different plans. Pain, a very unpretentious word, yet, the hardest emotion to bear when one is unaided. Because of rejection, the pain would stimulate anger, something we will need to turn him against Riku."

"And love, the most intricate of all emotions. Some think of the passion as lust; others, as destiny. There are many… definitions and… theories of love, but to experience love soon after rejection can confuse and make the Heart stronger."

Jin's eyes widened.

"You see, Jin, when these emotions become riddled with confusion, the person become easy to manipulate and thus the reason why we need Sora. Riku is to strong-willed. He would stand on his own, choose to defy me and turn away completely in the end, but Sora _needs_ someone to lean on. He needs you. And I need you to retrieve him and take him to Hollow Bastion." Ansem gave a dark smile. "Don't forget to retrieve the princess, as well." He chuckled.

Jin stood there, frozen to the spot. It was so like Ansem to know so much, and he didn't mind if his master used someone… But now, that someone was Sora…

"If he's with Riku, won't he run again?" He retaliated, hoping to find any flaw in Ansem logic. A virtually impossible feat.

"Riku, shall I say, 'bit' Sora in a feral need to calm him… this caused Sora to go into shock because of the many emotions he was feeling at once. And, in an end result, Sora lost some of his memory, including his anger, which we need. I need you to stir up some problems for both of the boys. I suggest you move quickly, before Sora forgets you…" Ansem smiled, showing a hint of amusement. "…For Riku…"

Jin growled unconsciously and quickly stepped past Ansem, all worry for the plan lost to the wind, as he dissipated into the darkness outside of the room.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

"Listen, Sora, if you want to be angry, be angry with me. Kairi didn't do any of this on purpose, so just blame it all on me, okay?" Riku implored. Sora had been quite the whole time they had been talking, but it was the emotionless look rather than anger in his cerulean orbs that had scared him.

"So… you know I like you then…?" Sora said, wringing his hands together and staring at the floor intently.

Riku blinked. He was half expecting Sora to blow up in his face, not bring up his not-so-secret crush.

"Yeah."

Sora felt stupid. Though he had a right to be angry with Riku and Kairi, none of the anger was there. It was just… gone. What happened to all the rage Riku had told him he had been feeling earlier…?

"Then," Sora paused, licking his lips unconsciously and swallowing in some hope to clear his suddenly dry throat. "…You're not disgusted?"

"No… Sora, to be truthful, I think I had all my emotions mixed up I think that I like Kairi, but not in that way. I think I love-"

"Riku!"

'What the hell?' 

Sora and Riku's heads snapped to the door where Kairi stood, heavily breathing, her eyes wide as she leaned against the door for support.

"S-some guy's here! He's demanding that we give him Sora!" She gasped, her eyes becoming fogged before she collapsed.

Sora and Riku both rushed forward, catching the girl before she could hit the hardwood floor, Sora supporting her legs and Riku catching her body.

"Must be Jin…" Sora said sadly, his eyes focused on Kairi's sleeping face.

"I won't let him take you again, Sora." Riku scowled, taking the girl from the brunet and placing her on the bed beneath the window.

'_Not again. I won't let him.'_

"Listen, you stay here and protect Kairi. I'm going to take care of Jin." He paused looking up from the girl and staring deeply into Sora's eyes.

"Please don't leave again…" He pleaded, closing the distance between them and capturing Sora's lips in a kiss.

Sora wrapped his arms around Riku unconsciously, Riku sliding his arms around the brunet's petite waist and pulling him close.

It was a simple kiss, just the pressing of lips, but to both boys, there was something more behind it…

As Riku pulled away, Sora watched sadly as Riku left, his eyes still watching the door.

"I love you…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

"Where the hell is Sora!" Jin demanded, sending a wave of Heartless after the struggling Leon and Yuffie (Donald and Goofy having been taken out quickly after his arrival).

"Like hell I'll give him to you!" Jin barely had time to turn around before Riku came down upon him, the Keyblade slamming into the ground and singing when it hit the cobblestone of the second district.

"I see you've gotten better…" Jin sneered, holding up his staff.

"I see you don't know when to give the fuck up." Riku derided, lunging at Jin again and trying to hit him diagonally, bringing his blade back and trying again horizontally.

The Keyblade swung by Jin's head, coming within a breath's inch of his face, before Riku with drew the blade and made a stab at him again.

To Jin, it seemed that Riku was attacking blindly, but to Leon and Yuffie, who were casting looks while defending their own, Riku was using a magnitude of different assaults, attacking, lunging, swinging, stabbing, and plunging, throwing the occasional punch in between.

Jin dodged every blow by mere inches; avoiding everything the angery teen threw his way and blocking when avoidance wasn't possible.

Riku cast a look to his right, seemingly transfixed at something while still fighting before Jin caught this and thrust his staff into Riku's gut.

Or where it should have been.

Riku twisted around, his bones popping as he stretched his muscles to their limit, and swung back, hitting Jin's side and causing the green-haired teen to cry out.

After that, it was a blow after blow to Jin's body, Riku's assault never stopping as he struck again and again and again…

Giving an animal-like snarl, Jin lashed out and tried once more to hit Riku, but ducking under, Riku took a swipe at Jin's feet and missed by a hair's length when Jin jumped up and somersaulted onto a building ledge.

Covered in bleeding gashes, burns, and cuts of different magnitudes, Jin panted, standing on the ledge of the window, his purple eye turned a brilliant yellow as his shadow disappeared and another from the surrounding area replaced it.

Riku never took note of this.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Sora pulled back a strand of red hair from Kairi's face and tucked it behind her ear, taking a minute to marvel at how much she had grown.

When was the last time he and Kairi had just talked? A simple conversation between friends?

Too long ago…

"Sora…"

Said brunet tensed when he felt a gloved hand on his shoulder, a blurred green face slowly coming into focus.

"J-Jin?"

Jin watched Sora's emotions flash across his face through the window in front of them, knowing Sora now knew.

The little brunet's eyes were wide with emotions, passing one another, as though Sora couldn't decide how he felt.

Fear.

Sora was afraid of him.

Sadness.

Sora didn't want to leave.

Anger.

Because of him, he and Riku were against eachother.

Realization.

Jin had come to take him back.

Surprise.

He wasn't expecting to see Jin again.

And Pain.

Pain that both he and Riku had caused the younger male.

Letting out a long, shaky breath, Jin grabbed Sora's other shoulder and whirled him around to face him, burying his head in the boy's neck and inhaling deeply.

"Sora… I thought I'd never get you back." Jin breathed, the warm puffs of air on his neck causing Sora to shiver.

"Jin, please… no…"

A sudden pulsing in Sora's head caused him to stop, bringing his hands up to his head and clench his eyes shut in pain.

"What the-"

Another pulse.

"Ahh!" Sora clutched his head tightly, falling from Jin's grip and to the floor, the pounding becoming worse.

_--"You're acting like spoiled brat! You took off and you hurt Kairi! Don't you care that Kairi and I have been worried sick! You're as bad as those shadows!"--_

Riku? My memories… they're coming back? --"You're not to interfere with Riku and Kairi. Is that clear... Sora?"-- 

_Jin? _

_--"Slowly the Heartless are finding the keyholes and creeping into worlds. Covering them in darkness and claiming the hearts of those who live there, to ultimately take the heart of the very world itself."--_

Cloud? 

_--"Riku and I are a couple now!"--_

Riku and Kairi… a couple… no… please. 

_--"I am the only one you can trust right now. Your so-called friends abandoned you, so who else will you turn to?"--_

Ansem… 

"Sora… It'll be over in a minute…" Jin whispered in his ear, hugging the boy closer than ever as Sora's mouth kept open in a silent scream, still clutching his head as the pulsing became worse. "I'm so sorry… so sorry…"

--"Sora! Don't go!"-- Riku… why shouldn't I leave? 

_--"The Fate that bounds everyone's sky together. The Fate that bounds your heart to darkness. And the Fate that bounds Riku and Kairi together. The very Fate that cast you out."--_

Why Jin? Why does it cast me out? --"But it's even better to be with you…"-- Jin… I love y- 

_--"I understand. Goodnight."--_

_Riku… why do you hate me? Just a minute ago you… _

_You don't understand. You never will._

_--"Lucky, or it was just a stupid move you made."--_

_I hate you._

_--"Aren't they cute? They belong together..."--_

They make me sick! They forgot me! Left me alone! 

_--"You pushed the darkness from your body and yet you are still alive?"--_

Like hell I'll die now. 

_--"You shouldn't go out there! The waters could capsize your boat!"--_

I bet you would like it if I died wouldn't you, Kairi? You could have Riku all to yourself. You can keep that son of a bitch for all I care! 

_--"He was my best friend since we were little, and… suddenly, he and me became… distant."--_

Suddenly? You never chose to see it! You ignored me after I confessed! 

_--"You are to gather information and follow Jin's orders."--_

_Ansem… m-master?_

--"I'll make it go away… I'll make all your pain go away…"-- Make it go away. Make it all go away. Make them suffer… I don't need anyone but you. 

_--"I warned you not to interfere..."--_

I'm sorry… 

_"My name is...Ansem..."_

_Master._

He was panting heavily, his blue eyes wide and staring at the shadows beneath the bed, clutching Jin like a lifeline.

"I've come back for you. I've come back to save you from him…" He coed, stroking Sora's sweat dampened hair from his face.

"Thank you… thank you, Jin." Sora sobbed, clutching Jin's cloak tightly.

"But, I need you to do one little thing for me…" Jin whispered. He hated to bring this onto the boy already, but it was Lord Ansem's orders.

"Anything." Jin gasped, his breathing still uneven.

"I need you to defeat Riku at Hollow Bastion. Lord Ansem needs him there for the Keyhole."

Sora hesitated, fingering the cloak's material before nodding.

Jin gave a kind smile and bent down, capturing Sora's lips within his own so much like Riku had earlier.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Jin was running.

Riku scowled again as he tried to strike Jin, but he soon melted into a nearby shadow and reappeared some twenty feet away.

"Dammit! Hold still!" He screamed, throwing the Keyblade like a boomerang when Jin rapidly materialized again.

And it hit dead on.

Riku smirked and jumped up, catching the blade and quickly striding over to…

Jin's cloak.

"FUCK! NOT AGAIN!" He shouted, trusting the blade into the ground, taken aback when the fabric moved.

A small shadow quickly scurried out, making an run for the shadows cast by the lamp, but Riku impaled the thing quickly, his brow furrowing when he head a crunch.

Good riddance… But this wasn't Jin… that meant-

"Sora!"

"Yes?" Came a snide singsong voice.

Riku's eyes widened and he turned toward the source of the voice.

Sora stood on top the clock tower, the unconscious Kairi in his arms.

"No…" Riku gasped, his eyes full of fear. "Sora! Don't tell me-"

"That Jin's still alive, or that Jin's still alive _and_ he recovered my memories?" Sora taunted, looking at the sky in a thoughtful manner.

"Second one." Riku scowled.

This was bad.

Not only had Sora remembered, but also Sora was angry again AND he had Kairi.

"Sora… please. Stop believing Jin and let Kairi go." Riku demanded.

"Shut up!" Sora barked, his eyes narrowing.

"…" Riku wanted to say something more, anything to keep Sora talking, but the tone Sora was carrying told him there was no room for discussion, much less an argument.

"How about a deal Riku?" Sora snapped, a smirk still in place. "A fight at Hollow Bastion. If I win, I get Kairi, and you leave me alone…"

"…" Riku was reluctant. That meant if he lost, he would loose _both_ his friends, but what if he won? "And if I win?" He asked vigilantly.

"We give Kairi back." Jin answered, coming up behind Sora and wrapping his arms around his smaller frame, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Doesn't sound very fair…" Riku snarled, holding up the Keyblade. "How about, if I win, I get Kairi and Sora? Meaning: Sora doesn't run away and he gives up on the darkness."

Both Jin and Sora look taken aback at this. Jin grimaced, pulling away and folding his arms. Sora; however, looked on expressionless.

"Fine."

Jin almost jumped when Sora spoke up suddenly, the answer causing his mind to reel.

"Let me talk to Sora first." Riku ordered, his hands clutching the Keyblade tighter.

"Start talking." Jin opposed.

"Alone."

Jin's brow furrowed again and he opened his mouth the retort but Sora put a hand on his arm, silencing him.

"Take Kairi to Ansem… I'll meet you there as soon as I can." He smiled reassuringly, caressing Jin's cheek and handing Kairi to him, before letting his hand drop and jumping down to stand in front of Riku.

"What?" He snapped, all kindness gone from voice and features.

"Sora… I don't know what to tell you but…" throwing a glance as to where Jin _had_ been standing seconds before, Riku pulled Sora close and kissed him on the lips lightly. Ghosting his words over Sora's lips as he pulled away.

"I love you."

Sora felt his world shatter.

"I always will."

**End Chapter**

XCX: Sorry if some of this sucked though… half of this was written with writers block…ANYWHO! Done with chapter 10! Wow… and a hundred reviews… I still can't get over that…

Jin: Get over it.

Tsubasa: Jin… you could at least give her some time to enjoy this. I mean: this has been a goal for her since she became a member…

Jin: Pft. Whatever…

XCX:Ignoring: I was in a bit of a writers ditch for chapter 10, but after I looked at all my reviews again and _most_ of it disappeared. Now, lets answer those inspirational reviews!

Underlined: Signed 

Not underlined: Anonymous

Cryinginadream: I'm hurrying!

Misha: Thank you! I think I kinda screwed up on chapter 9 though…

Kylie Norris:  It is sad and happy isn't it? I kinda wanna balance it out, but it can be a pain in that ass at times… you… you love me! Nobody's said they love me yet:squeals: THANK YOU:huggles you: Uh… you sure you want Jin. He's a pain in the ass when he's not in a story or fanfic. Terrible, Riku and Sora? Maybe Sora'll be paired with Jin, or maybe not, who knows. (Jin: You do. XCX: Righty nighty! Jin: …the hell?)

Divine Rejection: Ten is here now! You just hafta wait for eleven… Good luck on your fic! Take your time and work on it when it's convenient and your in the mood to work on it. Or at least that's what I do. The convenience thing is becoming harder since school's being a pain.

SpiffyMoogle: Really? Really! Good! Sora… well… now he's stuck in Traverse Town, what to do, what to do?

Yersi Fanel: I would hardly call Jin and Sora's relationship brotherly… Haha

Darkraiser: All hail smut! Banzai! Oh, come now… be nice to Riku, he's got all sortsa troubles too!

Show Boy: Sorry if it was confusing, but yes it meant took Sora away. You have to understand that the Heartless are limited to vocab and all and I apologize if it was confusing. Sorry!

no name: You deserve more than a thesaurus! You're mah 100th reviewer:huggles you: THANK YOUUUUUUU:Ahem: anyways… you're not the first to say something like that about Sora, but you all have to understand that Sora used to love Riku and he just buried his emotions at the time and Jin was there to 'comfort' Sora when he needed it. Boy, now Jin, Riku, and Sora are all in a ditch aren't they? Oh boy…

Corbin: Top favorites? Cool! I SHALL continue! Mini-pimp… pfffft! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Oh man… hehe… that's really good… Iloveit! Everyone wants a piece o' that ass! XD (I just about fell outta my chair typing that!) From the looks of it, Riku doesn't really seem like he's EVER gonna get Sora, but who knows, I may put a twist on it! XD Thanks for the undying love idea. I actually thought about making Jin die and make it Riku and Sora "The End", (Jin: HEY!) but then, I thought that it'd be better to keep this going. More tension! YAY!

LilAznSp0nge: You're one of the few Sora and Riku fans. There's a couple, but alotta people want Jin and Sora! But now, Riku lost Sora AGAIN! Ha! It's like tag! XD (Yeah, I'm hyper…)

Fluffylemon: (I'm just gonna answer all your reviews in one 'kay!) Ansem explains… but Riku bit Sora because of some feral lust. He needs Sora. Hehe… Thank you for your support about choir! And good luck with da piano, I'm still having trouble learning… Sorry for the confuzzlement though! Yeah, Sora lost… I wanted to make him win, but it wouldn't have worked… Like I said, Sora's confused though. I know Cloud was kinda OOC, but I don't think Sephiroth would have been any better… Yeah, I've seen that Donald/Goofy pairing… scary… You liked the thread idea! Smanks (thanks) The list of embarrassing things… I don't like 'em at ALL! They're mean and she ALWAYS brings them up when we fight. Bitch…

DieChan: Haha! Sora got hit by DieChan! (:Keyblade is thrown at XCX: HEY!) Well… Sora and Riku stuff should be coming up soon, but I don't know, I think this fic is getting out of my realm of control… Jin… hmm… (XCX: Hmmm… :Looks at Jin: Maybe… no… actually… yeah… that would do… Jin: I don't like the sound of this…) My seventh teacher doesn't like me, so tests are hell. Plus, I actually think that one DID bite me… owie…

Minerva Teller of tales: Dunno why, but I feel like I haven't heard from you in a while, probably because I haven't read any of your stories for a while… ANYWHO! Lemons is good! Yes, I know, tension is fun isn't it! I enjoy writing tension and jealousy, don't know why though, just… fun.

Dancing Mistress: WOO HOO! THANKS! XD

MiracleLight: Lemons, fluff, tension, and Waffles the pony. Life's good! X3 If you guys want more Riku and Sora fluff, I suggest you read the oneshot I just posted… Iz okay to want a Riku/Sora ending. Alotta others want one too! You are not alone my friend. XD

…: I know, I hate boring weeks too. Nothing to do, and you pray for an update and by some miracle, a fav author updates. I know the feeling. (I'm okay with the puss thing by the way!) Greatest! Thank youuuuu! A two in one kissy kissy scene! Iz good! WHOA! You squealed! Dat's new… XD

Vampire Wiccan: Chapter 9 was pretty good huh? Finally some REAL Riku and Sora stuff! X3 Riku didn't know until now that Jin slept with Sora (I think he got the general overview that they were very, very, very close…), but oh boy was he pissed anyways! I hope you all enjoyed the action in this one!

XiaoBai: Ran away… more smut will come soon… HOPEFULLY!

Misha: Thank you! I usually suck at battle scenes! Read on my friend! Read on!

Zil, Jin, Riku, Inzi, and Sora: Holy cow!

XCX: Dat's allota reviews… :dancing:

Tsubasa: You are doing quite well.

XCX: See ya:Grabs Waffles (a pony given to XCX by …) who is wearing socks with purple pandas printed on them: TALLYHO WAFFLES!

Waffles: Bark! Bark!

Zil, Inzi, Jin, Sora, Riku, and Tsubasa: Oo" !

Read on and live for the thrill of life. X3

P.S. See the Oneshot I've posted in honor of the reviewers who have helped me reach 100 reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter has been edited. Sorry everyone TT.TT**

**A/N:**

_**!SPECIAL!**_

I'm a member at FanArtCentral now and I have FINALLY posted a picture of Jin. I hope you all like. Sorry if my art sucks… XP

XCX: I'M SOOOOO SOOOORRRRRYYYYYYY! TT-TT :bows low and begins to sob:

Jin: Oo" Ack!

Tsubasa: There, there… now what seems to be the matter?

XCX: I'm sorry about chapter 10 everyone! I know it sucked, but like I said, my writers block has been acting up and I haven't been feeling so good… Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry…

Jin: Writer's block is writer's block. It comes it goes, but you try your best…

XCX::sniff: Huh?

Jin: The mere point of this story is that you try your best and work on what you can and improve your skill. You are not yet an author, but one who wishes TO be. One that SHALL be if she doesn't give up now. If you stop now and throw away your dreams, it is like throwing away the path you have been walking for years now. Throwing away a life you COULD someday have. All to begin at an entirely new path.

XCX: J-Jin… :flings herself at Jin: THANK YOU FOR YOUR KIND WORDS!

Tsubasa: There is some good in you!

Jin: Well… yeah…

XCX: Okay…:sniffles: Right then! I'll continue to try my best then! I'll probably end up revising chapter 10, but for now, please enjoy chapter 11! Thank you everyone for your support even though the last chapter was shit…

Read on and live the thrill of life! X3

(Jin: Thanks Zil for writing that speech out…

Zil: No prob.)

**Disclaimer: If I owned KH or FF I would have bought a brand new computer 'cause mine sucks! XP**

Chapter 11 

When Sora arrived at Hollow Bastion, the first thing he did was…

Avoid Jin.

Quietly slipping through the new hallways, Sora randomly slunk along the walls, jumping at the smallest sound, avoiding Heartless as well.

'_May I ask why you are avoiding anything breathing?'_

Sora froze in his tracks when Ansem's deep voice rang through his head, halting him instantly.

'_Ever knock?'_ He scowled.

'_No need for it. I've been here for some time.'_ Ansem replied dismally. Sora could almost picture the man smirking at him while he shrugged imperturbably.

'_Can I help you?'_ Sora growled, looking wary again. His neck was starting to hurt from so much head-turning… ness.

'_No. But I can assist you.'_

'_How so?'_

'_Go through the large double doors; take the left stairs and slip through the door behind the pillars.'_

'_Why?'_

'_You're seeking refuge, yes? The library would probably be the wisest option. Jin is just beyond the sealed doors in the back of the room beyond the fountain.'_

Despite his disliking for the man that was occupying his head now, but not wanting to face the green haired teen at the moment, Sora obediently walked through the double doors and into a large circular room with a crystalline chandelier hanging above a wall based fountain.

Quietly dashing up the stairs, Sora turned to the left and opened the doors, wincing when it gave a rather loud creek that seemed to echo to throughout the entire castle. '_Hopefully no one heard that..._' Sora flinched, eyeing the door behind the fountain.

'_You're senses are heightened by adrenaline, so your perception of sound is greater than what another would hear.'_ Ansem replied dully.

'_Didn't ask for your consent.'_ Sora growled. '_Now… go away.'_

'Temper, temper.'

Gently closing the door behind him, Sora sighed and sunk to his knees, his back sliding against the oak doors smoothly.

What was wrong with him?

Sora clenched his eyes shut and brought his hands up to scratch at his cinnamon locks, trying to scratch away the burning sensation in the back of his skull.

As the burn died down, Sora took a deep breath and sighed; letting his hands fall around his knees in the same position Riku had found him in earlier.

Riku.

Riku loved him.

Loved him.

LOVED!

"_I always will."_

"What the hell?" Sora groaned, letting the back of his head his the door. "Why? Why me?" He mumbled.

He heard Ansem chuckle in the back of his mind and decided to set something straight.

"What the hell are you doing in my head?" He growled, glaring at the bookcase in front of him.

'_You accepted the darkness after you accepted Jin and his body. '_

"What!" Sora blushed.

Ansem ignored this.

'_You accepted me. I am the darkness. I am a part of you.'_

Sora growled again.

There was no way he was going to let some psychotic, loophole-talking bastard in his mind.

'_Is there anyway to get rid of you? '_

'_No… not that I know of… you may as well accept this news then. I'm a part of you and there's nothing you can do about this.'_

The asshole was laughing at him again; Sora knew it…

'_If you do anything to mess with my head, I swear, I'll kill you.'_

'_May I label you suicidal then?'_

Sora thought about retorting, but thought about the wiser, and let the matter drop. Anything he said was thrown back anyways…

Ansem chuckled.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Riku scowled and stared at the blond man before him.

"Listen gramps. How long are the fucking repairs gonna take?" Riku snarled, his fingers curling around air in anger.

"About five hours." The man replied, wiping some of the ship's oil on his jeans. "At best." He added, putting a hand to his bony chin and stroking it thoughtfully.

"I don't have TIME! I need to find Kairi and finally knock some sense into Sora!" Riku all but screamed, an abruptly appearing Leon the only thing holding him back from killing the blond male.

"You're only adding to the time it will take Cid to repair the ship. You may as well make yourself useful and stock up on supplies. No doubt that the kid won't go down without a fight." He said, removing his hand from Riku's tense shoulder.

Riku shot Leon's boots a nasty look before storming off.

The brunet was right.

He may as well face Sora prepared…

Still…

Riku was beyond angered.

He had tried reasoning with Sora. He had even confessed his feelings, but Sora had turned them away.

At least now he knew how Sora had felt.

Now Kairi's life was on the line. There was something more to this than Jin and the Cheshire cat had been letting on. The redhead was defiantly part of something bigger…

But, he'd promise, he'd get both of them back.

"I promise."

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Finally, he could protect Sora like he wanted to.

Finally, he could destroy what anguish Sora felt.

Now that they had the seventh princess, they could open the Keyhole and find Kingdom Hearts. The source of all darkness.

The room Jin stood in, with bronze pipes making the walls, along with twisted metal and scraps of glass caused the room to look almost ghostly and beautiful at the same time. It almost looked like the rusting pipes of an old church. Long forgotten and rusting without proper care.

And six of the seven princesses, now seven, lay comatose in shells of blue glass.

"Where is the boy?"

The only flaw in the room was the witch.

He knew her only as a puppet; he could feel the darkness leaking from the woman's heart, consuming it inch-by-inch as it slowly grew. Sooner or later, the flower would bloom, casting the heart into eternal darkness and its beauty.

"He should be returning from Traverse Town soon." He said passively, though he desperately wished to find Sora.

"Would you mind if I had… but a nice chat with the boy?" She smiled, her lips thinning back into almost a sneer.

"Go ahead." Jin shrugged, as though he had no interest in his young lover.

Lover.

Could he still call Sora that?

After he had failed to protect him.

Yes he could.

With the opening of Kingdom Hearts close at hand, he could protect him fully and destroy anything that angered his love.

Anything.

OoOoOoOoO 

"So… you used to be the ruler here?" Sora questioned, running his hand along the book spines.

'_Yes. I researched the Heartless for many years before, I, myself; fell pray to their claws.'_

"What happened?" Sora asked beguilingly, wanting to know more. Despite his looming dislike for the man, Ansem would probably be with him for a while…

What was that saying? Keep your friends close and your enemies closer?

Then what was Riku…

'_Frankly… I'm not sure myself.'_

'_Quit…' _He paused._ '…mind-dropping.'_

'_Nice vocabulary my friend.'_

'_You gonna tell me what happened or not?'_

'_The Heartless came and infested themselves in the chambers below, where the Keyhole is. I sent… 'subjects' down and studied their reactions. When I ran short of subjects, I went down myself. Once, I even tried to extract the darkness from a heart. In the end, the heart collapsed and the subject's body disappeared at the extreme exposure to the light within.'_

Sora shuddered at the way Ansem described his experiments and his… 'subjects'. Sora had no doubt that the 'subjects' were probably humans.

Living and breathing.

"What about Jin?"

"What about that Heartless?"

Sora nearly jumped a foot in the air when Maleficent strode into the room, her gaze questioning with a light mocking tone behind it.

Everybody had some sort of mystery behind them, behind their darkening eyes.

The darkness did such strange things to people…

"_What do you want?" _Sora and Ansem both hissed.

"My dear boy… there is so much power sleeping within you…" Maleficent purred, circling around the boy lazily.

Sora shuddered.

"You must awaken the power of the Keyblade."

Sora paused and looked up at the witch.

"I'm not the Keyblade master. Riku is." He scowled, giving the witch a look.

"My dear child," She blinked rapidly and put a hand to her chest, like someone had told her something quite surprising (though Sora doubted that this was real), "-you don't know?"

"Know what?"

She grinned.

"There is more than one Keyblade master."

'_Of course.'_ Ansem agreed.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

'_There he is… All you have to do is call the Keyblade.'_ Ansem instructed.

Sora looked down from the ledges, a sad expression crossing his boyish face, watching as Riku and the animals scurried up the lifts, before disappearing into a frown. He strode to the lifts, stepping onto the uneasy looking rock and being greeted by a massive beast.

"Where is Belle?"

'_Belle?'_

'_A princess.'_

"I know she's here… my heart tells me so." The beast gasped. He seemed to be out of breath?

"_How did you make it here? Without a vessel?" _

'_What the hell? Did you just talk through me!' _Sora snapped. As a matter a fact… he had done that earlier…

'_Yes and no. The same question was on your mind.'_

The gruff tone from the animal brought them back to the situation at hand.

"I… I just believed that she was here. My heart knew." He said, sadness showing in his deep tone and shining through to emotions behind his atrocious form.

"_You're heart?"_ Sora asked in a disbelieving tone.

"I just… want Belle back. Please?"

Sora was taken aback by the pleading nature in the beast's tone, holding such sincerity and longing to see this 'Belle'.

"Sora!"

"_Damn."_

Riku jumped up to the ledge, Goofy and Donald not too far behind, and brandished his Keyblade. Ready to beat Sora in the fight they had promised.

"_You arrived sooner than I thought…"_ Sora said casually, a small sneer tugging at his lips. _"That desperate to find the princess?" _

'_What the hell…' _Riku eyed the brunet carefully, surprised at his detached tone. '_Sounds like he's going through puberty.'_ "Sora, listen, we can forget about all of this and just try and defeat Jin. I know he's been controlling you!"

"_Is that so?"_

Sora started laughing, doubling over in the same detached tone.

Sora shook his head, wiping away stray tears of laughter, his laughter and even movement detached.

"_You've always been the best at everything." _Sora sneered, a sick smile pasted to his lips. _"Racing. Sparring. Swimming. And let's not forget, YOU'RE the one who's going to save the world."_ He jeered, crossing his arms.

"What are you getting at?"

Uncrossing his arms, Sora reached forward, closing his fingers on something invisible, calling the Keyblade to his hand.

"_You won't be the best at everything. Not anymore."_

Riku blinked rapidly when the blade disappeared from his grip, leaving him to grasp at air as Sora inspected the blade.

Donald and Goofy gaped.

"How'd he-?"

"_There's more than one Keyblade master."_ Sora scowled, turning around and heading to the lift.

"What the hell, Sora! I fought with it. I brought it here. I defeated those Heartless!" Riku roared. What the hell was he supposed to fight Sora with now!

"_You were delivering it."_ He said simply._ "Here."_ Sora tossed something wooden to the silver-haired boy. _"Use this. May as well not to leave you completely defenseless_." He snorted, a crude smile on his face._ "See you inside."_

Riku fell to his knees, eyeing the wooden sword in front of him. It was the same Sora had used on the islands, his name carved into the handle cruelly.

This couldn't be happening.

"…"

"Uh… Donald? Sora has the key now…"

"…" The duck paused, looking away from Sora's retreating form to Riku, regretfully. "Let's go Goofy."

Riku didn't raise his head. He didn't even register the fact that they had said their goodbyes. He already knew they were leaving.

He was alone and weaponless.

This could NOT be happening.

Sora was against him.

Donald and Goofy, though annoying as they could be, were gone.

Kairi was gone too.

And, now, he had no weapon.

What was the point of facing Sora now?

He was so close to leaving, just turning around finding some way off this planet, but heavy panting caught his attention.

The monster beside him was attempting to rise, trying to follow the trio into the castle.

"You know… he'll only kick your ass." Riku said, standing.

"I made a promise. To keep her safe." The beast hesitated. "I may not be doing it now, but I won't give up."

Riku looked at the creature, his aquamarine eyes shining in a moment of rejuvenation.

He had made a promise too.

Bending over, he picked up the toy, holding it tightly.

"I'm going with you then."

'I've made a promise too…' OoOoOoOoOoO 

Riku entered a large circular room, his eyes focusing on everything before finally letting his arm go slack, the tension in his form only dropping a level, Beast lumbering behind him.

They had been all over the castle, looking for anyway into the large double doors, and finally finding the switch downstairs guarded by wave after wave of Heartless.

While Riku walked toward the center of the room, Beast turned at the whisper of a sound behind them, his eyes focusing on a yellow dressed figure.

"Belle?" He breathed disbelievingly.

The princess's figure soon gave way to a small Shadow; its lithe form dancing sadly while it's yellow eyes stared at him passively.

The once prince gave a loud growl, alerting Riku, who couldn't restrain the beast before he sprung at the Shadow, the doors slamming shut behind him.

"Wha-!"

"_I thought you'd never get here." _

Riku turned around, his aquamarine eyes resting on a scowling Sora, a hesitant Donald and Goofy standing behind him.

Sora's attire was quite different from the old red jumpsuit it had been.

It was almost similar to Jin's outfit.

Long, black sleeves reaching down to his fingers and the resting edges passing to his boot's ankles, Sora stood tall and rigid, quite different from his past posture on the islands, his once innocent eyes full of hate that had hardened the beautiful orbs to a look of utmost loathing.

"Sora, I don't want to do this, but you've gone too far." Riku said firmly, standing his ground and holding up his wooden sword defensively.

He wasn't going down without a fight.

Not yet.

Sora gave a snort of laughter and gestured to the toy in the older boy's grip.

"_You're weapon is useless and you know it, Riku." _

"I don't need it then." Riku spat, throwing it to the side.

Sora looked at him doubtfully, Donald and Goofy gaping.

"_Then what chance do you have?"_

"I have… a chance as long as I have my heart."

"_Your heart?"_ Sora snorted again, his cerulean orbs looking at Riku in mocking skepticism. _"What good will that puny thing do you?"_

"I've traveled to different worlds. I've made friends. And with their help, I made it here. So I could find you. I've done all of this for you, Sora. My determination and my friend's help has made me stronger."

"_How sentimental."_ Sora scowled, raising a hand to the silver-haired teen. _"Then let's see what good your heart is!"_ He shouted, energy blasting from his hand and careening toward Riku.

Riku stood there, waiting for the blast to hit him, but the loud clang of metal the issued forth stopped and surprised him.

Goofy stood in front of him, his shield raising up and protecting him the best he could.

"He's right." The dog agreed, nodding his head.

"_You'd betray your King?"_ Sora growled.

"I'm not gonna… disobey his majesty… but I'm not going to betray Riku either." Goofy said firmly, gripping his shield tighter. "See ya later, Donald. Can you tell the King I'm sorry?"

"Hold on Goofy!" He quickly waddled away from Sora standing in front of Riku in a form of protection from the brunet. "We'll tell him together!" He nodded, giving Goofy the thumbs up.

Riku stared.

For a while, Riku felt that he was really glad the two were still with him.

He hadn't lost all his friends.

"_Fine."_ Sora snarled, gripping the Keyblade tighter. _"I don't need either of you. I have the Keyblade and the darkness."_

It was, as if on queue, the Keyblade disappeared from Sora's grip, returning to Riku.

"It ends now, Sora!" Riku yelled, charging toward his friend.

Sora panicked.

Now, he was the defenseless one. Without anyone to protect him or a weapon to defend himself with.

Shit.

"Sora!"

Looking up, Sora spotted Jin standing on the platform above them, a sword shaped like a dragon's wing in his hand.

He tossed the blade down to Sora, who caught it just in time to block Riku's blade, using his strength to push the boy off of him, the scratching of metal following.

Sora pulled his blade away and jumped back, lunging back in and was about to strike down on Riku's head, but a sudden freeze went through his body, holding him still for a minute before he turned on Donald who was looking very scared with Sora's flashing eyes on him.

Rushing forward, Sora landed blow upon blow on the duck, causing him to fall to the ground, stars swimming before the duck's eyes.

A tornado of hits; however, stopped Sora from going after Riku again, when Goofy attacked him by spinning around with his arms outstretched and holding his shield out.

_Dammit. They aren't making this easy._

Again, Sora attacked, sending a blast of power through the dog and causing him to collapse beside the duck.

And, once more, Sora forgot about his other opponent.

Riku had come up behind him and hooked his arms behind Sora, holding his arms behind him while his other hand held his chin up, just beneath his jaw, and, so long as Sora made no sudden movements, his supply of oxygen wouldn't stop.

Letting his body go slack, Riku's hold eased in the slightest in fear of having actually choked Sora.

The brunet, on the other hand, let out a low snarl, Sora turned and slashed horizontally, hoping he'd hit Riku.

Unfortunately, for Sora, Riku had moved backwards and brought his own blade down, hitting Sora along the shoulder blade.

"Argh!" Sora cried, his head thrown back. It stung like hell! It felt like the times Riku had grabbed him and he had felt the same burning sensation.

_It's the light from the Keyblade._ Ansem hissed, breathing heavily. _Even… when you hadn't accepted the darkness, it still burned because he is pure light._

Sweeping under, Sora tried to swipe at Riku's feet, but the silver-haired boy jumped and avoided the slash by inches.

With his guard dropped however, he was left open when Sora twisted around him and brought the blade to his neck, raising the Keyblade before Sora could effectively take his head off.

Jin's brow furrowed at the fight, wanting nothing more than to help his lover, but he was under strict orders not to help and to stay above them and watch… why Ansem had instructed him to watch, he'd never know.

Jin dwelled on that subject.

Ansem.

He had known this was going to happen, and yet, Jin had been blind to this the whole time. He had been so wrapped up in Sora he hadn't noticed.

Ansem knew so much and seemed to put trust in Jin, but he still had the sense that his master would never trust him fully…

Sora let out a long hiss of pain when the blade dug into his side.

This time, Riku was attacking relentlessly.

'_Probably determined to get Kairi back…'_ Sora scowled, his temper showing again, crying out when Riku landed a blow to his prying arm.

'_I can help…'_ Ansem said absently, his voice caressing Sora's mind gently, though Sora could feel the man trying to keep his own voice steady.

'How?' 

'_Let me take over.'_

'_No.'_ Sora retorted sharply, blocking a blow from Riku again.

'_Let the darkness to control your body and you'll win…'_ He pressed.

'_I'm not letting you take over.'_ He said firmly, jabbing forward, only to miss Riku again when the aquamarine-eyed boy jabbed him from beneath.

'_Allow me to assist you then.'_

'Tell me how?' 

'_What has the boy done to you? Think of you anger, your hate, and your love for Jin. Let your emotions guide what you want and allow the darkness to grant your deepest desires.'_

It didn't take long for Sora to gather his memories and emotions.

He thought about how Riku had thrown him aside.

How he and Kairi had left him out.

How much Jin loved him.

And he allowed his emotions to take control of his wishes. Letting the darkness fill him, concentrate his senses on the fight at hand.

On the core of his hate.

Riku.

Riku's step faltered when he felt the shift of power within his friend, his grip on the Keyblade loosening, his jaw clenching absently when it suddenly became hard to breath.

"Wha-what?" He gasped, clenching a hand to his chest when an invisible hand grasped his chest tightly, cutting off his oxygen. "What the hell!" He panted, falling to his knees.

But the pain wasn't in his lungs… it was in his heart.

"_Hurts doesn't it?"_

Riku raised himself up slightly, reclining his head to watch Sora slowly walk toward him, a cruel smile set.

"_The darkness in your heart is calling to the darkness that flows freely about this castle. It wants to be released."_ Sora's smile became even more twisted, his eyes flashing to amber before fading into their familiar blue. _"Should we release it Riku?"_

"No."

"_You still have the strength to fight, huh?"_ Sora grimaced.

"I won't give up." Riku panted, raising himself up slowly, staggering. "I'll get you back!" He dashed forward, intent on ending this with one blow, blinded by his depleting strength and his blurring vision.

Sora's eyes widened when Riku jumped up, Keyblade raised and poised to strike the final blow.

Everything slowed and Sora quickly turned away and clenching his eyes shut, shielding himself with his arms, pathetically, and awaiting his fate.

It never came.

Something warm hit his face and he felt a warm body cover his own.

Slowly opening an eye, Sora gasped.

"J-Jin…?"

In an attempt to save him, Jin had shielded Sora from Riku's blow.

And now, a long vertical cut, rippling at the edges of both skin and cloth like snakes, began from Jin's shoulder to his chest, the black blood shining in the pale light.

But… he was a Heartless… he didn't have blood in him. Only darkness.

Riku stood in shock, his blade still embedded in Jin's chest, beads of sweat on his brow.

He hadn't expected the blow to be so great… he… he would have done that to Sora?

Jin suddenly gave a shuddery cough, heaving a large amount of what could be considered Heartless' blood onto the brunet below him.

Sora was splashed with more of the inky black ooze, dripping from the corners of Jin's lips and running in a thin line onto Sora's shoulder, soaking his long clothes.

'_Oh, God... No!'_

Sora couldn't move.

He couldn't breathe.

He could only stare at Jin's eyes as they looked at him sadly.

"I-" Jin began, but started coughing again. When his coughing fit stopped he began again, slower this time. "I'm… I'm… sorry, Sora…"

He slowly fell to his knees; his fall slowed as he slid of the end of the Keyblade, and landed in Sora's arms, while the brunet slowly lowered him toward the carpet, his eyes still locked with Jin's.

Sora cradled Jin's head next to his, burring it in his shoulder, Jin's breath labored.

"…I couldn't protect you like I promised." He gave a small smile and closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Sora."

Riku watched passively, emotions whirling around inside of him.

He was angry that Jin had interfered. He was angry because Jin was the cause of Sora's much hatred toward him, but at the same time, he was…

Thankful.

If Jin hadn't jumped between them, it would be Sora on the ground, the life slowly leaking out of him, instead.

Both of the boy's eyes widened when Jin started to fade, his eyes becoming glazed.

"I'm sorry."

With those last words, Jin faded into oblivion, the home of all 'deceased' Heartless resided, nothing remaining of the green-haired Heartless.

"J-Jin…" Sora stared in shock, still frozen in the same spot.

He was gone.

'This can't be happening…' 

Nothing could bring back a Heartless.

'_Bring him back.'_

'_I'm… sorry. I can't.'_ For once, Ansem sounded sincere.

_BRING HIM BACK! _Sora screamed, his eyes filling with tears, his hands clenching tightly.

He broke down, sobbing and wrapping his arms around himself, rocking back and forth slowly.

"No… no… no…" He chanted, repeating himself while tears spilled from his eyes. "He… he can't be gone. Can't. No… no…"

This COULD _NOT_ be happening.

Riku hesitated, slowly walking toward Sora and crouching down in front of him.

He reached out to touch the brunet and let his gloved hand rest on Sora's shoulder.

Sora raised his head dully, his eyes vacant with tears still at the brims and running down his cheeks.

Riku couldn't stand seeing him like this.

Puling him into his embrace, Riku cradled Sora close, rocking him like he had done on his own, and stroking his hair.

"Sora…"

His voice seemed to have broken whatever spell had been on the brunet, and he suddenly found himself on his back, ten feet from the fleeing brunet.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

How could he have lost?

He had been so close.

"No, no, no, no… NO!" Sora screamed, falling to his knees, tears shining in his cerulean orbs.

It was ruined. Even with the darkness' aid, he had lost.

Lost to Riku.

Lost Jin to Oblivion.

His heart clenched painfully. He had lost the closest person he had ever cared for…

And now… he had to return to Riku.

He wouldn't do it.

Never.

"I can help you…"

"I thought you helped enough." Sora snarled, glaring at the cold tiles beneath him, his fingers scratching at its solid surface.

"I said I could make it easier. But you didn't use your full potential. You ignored it and ended up loosing the Keyblade and your bet."

Slowly, Sora began to realize the voice wasn't in his head but was in front of him. Raising his head, Sora looked up to a tall figure wrapped in a brown cloth, small belts hooked in an 'X' across the chest.

"Wha-? I thought… I thought you couldn't-"

"This is temporary…" He said; waving around a sleeve in a gesture Ansem would have used if the long overlapping sleeves didn't hide his hands. "Allow me to control your body, and you can defeat him…"

"What about the Keyhole?" Sora questioned, slowly rising to his feet.

"There are other means. Make your decision. It is now or never, Sora."

Reluctantly, Sora raised his hand and took hold of Ansem's cloak, the tall figure pulling itself within Sora.

End Chapter 

XCX: ACK! Don't kill me!

Reviewers and Readers: Death to the author!

XCX: O.O I'm so sorry! I had to kill Jin!

Jin: DON'T BELIEVE HER! SHE _WANTED_ TO DO IT!

XCX: JIN! What's that over there? Is that a naked and WILLING Sora waiting in that bed?

Jin: WHAT? Where?

XCX::knocks him over the head with keyboard:

Jin::rubs the back of his head: Why you little bi-

Tsubasa: Reviews!

XCX and Jin: O.O" ?

XCX: Oh yeah… **I'M ANSWERING THE REVIEWS FROM ADULTFANFICTION TOO! **Just ta let ya know. reviews 

Fluffylemon: Thanks for the support! Yeah… you weren't the first to complain about Sora's lose of memories… But boy this fic is FILLED with angst… Which would I choose? Riku or Jin. I think Cloud is hot, but I don't wanna be with him. I'd say Riku cause I liked him first… that and me and Jin argue at times… haha XP

XiaoBai: Yeah… drama, angst, and jealousy. I love writing these kinda things.

LilAznSp0nge: Ahah haha… I'm actually quite fast… Anywho, I hope you liked this chap Ed.

Divine Rejection: I hope the advise helped. " chapter 10 wasn't the best, but I'd say eleven turned out allot bettah!

no name: I have a feeling Jin would have… XD Thanks for the good luck support! But, as it turns out, our concert was pushed back till April 29 and there's a wedding this weekend… mah cousin's getting married. Unfortunately, my mom has blackmailed me into wearing pink… One of these days… (I usually dress darkly) When I meant I felt under the weather, I mean I caught a cold and I was thanking my Wonderbread god (see bottom for details…) for tissues. Lucky. You're immune. (By the way… I pick Nevada 'cause I used to live there… I miss mah friends…)

Show Boy: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAANIIEEEEEEEEEE! TT You're so mean! Ah well… it did suck. :sniff sniff: I've played Legend of Zelda on my friend's DS but I've never really gotten to play the better system. (I've got a Playstation, a computer, and a GPA SP) I waaannaa plaaay Zeeeeeldaaaa! XP Anywho, thanks for being a critic. I did hurt though… :starts bawling again:

Shadow Kat: Not a good chapter… hope this one made up for it… Thanks for your support though!

PyroFirePower: Haha! Jin! You're getting told to go off and do something else while Sora and Riku are together! Haha! XD (Jin: Get on with it::Hits her over the head:) Thank YOU! You're one of the few who aren't freakin' out over the bite thing…

devils-apprentice252: Bad! Bad reviewer! Reading but not reviewing! Bad! … Kidding. All these reviews really help. I'm glad you at least kept reading.

Misha: So'kay. X3 Evil Sora is fun to write at times… just a pain in the ass too… I love the funky monkey waffles! XD

Minerva Teller of tales: Tension is soooo much fun to write! X3 Sorry to hear you can't update for a while… time makes 'em worth waiting for! XD Thanks for watching/reading!

chiyosuke: Here. I've got extra tissues… . Thanks!

LionTameress: Haha! I thought the same thing. Dumb Riku kept kicking mah ass on the game:P Next chapter will be up soon. (I hope)

…: Long live parties! XD I'm not that special, but thanks for your support! It makes me soooo happy! X3 I don't mind virtual parties at all! Love 'em! XD

cinnarolls11: So'kay! I know… alotta people want Sora. Haha! What can I say, though? I love torturing characters… It's alright if ya hate Kairi. I'm not particularly fond of her either, but it all depends on the story. Don't worry Sora's not dead………yet. (I'm thinking about it…) Riku's bite was kind of out of anger… that's all. Oh, and by the way, the link to the extended version of 9 is in my profile.

forbiddenist: I'm not stopping, writers block just gets in the way…

LilxDarkxAngel: A double pairing lover. Alright! XD

Lord Shessy: Thank you, thank you… I hope my writing does take me somewhere, but for the time being, I can only take the classes provided in school. T.T

brit: Now… which three words? Sora ran away… AGAIN! Actually, Sora sorta has rejected Riku but something is still keeping him from saying reviews 

Cerra-chan: Whatever you do, Cerra-chan, don't hyperventilate! Haha I hope your ideas are good ones…

MNGoldenEagle: So'kay… like Ariel (Who forgave me for not sending in the last chap) I'm forgiving. I agree… I sorta did put her in a much hated position (disclosing the fact that most don't like her anyways…).

Loki: I really don't think the threesome is possible now… eheheh… Thank you for the compliments! You love Jin… ooo… Sorry. 1). He's dead (in the fic). 2). He's gay. XD

Vampire Wiccan: Thanks… this really helped when I read this review! I'm sorry if the memories were confusing. Truth is, I had trouble with it too… That, and the chapter manager was messing up the italics…

I heart JinxSora: You guessed it. Jin died… Actually, one reader e-mailed me and told me that she had played the game too and was angry when Jin come up either. Haha XD Okees… about the writing an alternative ending… well… how about you e-mail me about that okay? I'll talk to you about it then. I do like the idea though… .

evilchick: Confused our Sora is. -.-

MNGoldenEagle: I do know good writers around here… but they don't write yaoi… TT.TT

XCX: Well, since I was kinda slacking in the last chap. I worked extra hard on this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and my now endless finger cramps. Owie…

Jin: What's with the Wonderbread thing anyways?

XCX: I am part a follower of the Wonderbread god. I'm number 5. The rules are that we can't eat white bread alone or with JUST butter. It has to have something else on it. Odd, I know, but it's fun and we get in trouble with all the preps and others who go to church and say things like:

"You can't believe in bread! And there's only one true god!"

"Screw society and its same old religion!" As some of us with individuality say. It's a joke people, but I'm STILL pissed about this place.

Zil: Is it outta your system?

XCX: Yeah. And I'll be gone this weekend because mah cousin is getting married.

Read on and live for the thrill of life! X3

_**!SPECIAL!**_

I'm a member at FanArtCentral now and I have FINALLY posted a picture of Jin. I hope you all like. Sorry if my art sucks… XP


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

XCX: Hello again everybody! I'm not dead! XD … Well, since I FINALLY wrote out a second chapter to the original Oneshot "Here with me", most of my writer's block has really disappeared! Yeeeeessssss! X3 –starts dancing-

I went back and fixed/re-edited/re-wrote some of Chapters 10 and 11. I hope these are a lot better and I'm sorry for the crummy-ness before… Eh heh. I swear! It was that damn lemon for "Here with me"!

Jin: Wasn't that supposed to be a ONEshot?

XCX: Ruin my happy moment why don'tcha! –pouts- Okay… Well… "Here with me" was originally and should have stayed a oneshot… but I had this idea for another Riku and Sora lemon that I had just HAD to write out. If I usually don't get things written down after the idea comes, I either forget it, or it plagues me with writer's block. I am proud that it turned out alright, though.

Jin: Didn't you kick the thing?

XCX: Eh… yeah… Just an overview of this chapter, it really gives you an idea of what Sora, Riku, and Jin feeling and after I re-read this, I felt kinda bad for putting my three little cuties through all this.

Jin: You think I'm cute?

XCX: Shush! I'm also sorry I made some of you guys cry in the last chapter… I made it a little to dramatic though… I really went and started to bang my head against the wall for the sheer drama of it.

Read on and live for the thrill of life.

(Jin: No, seriously, you think I'm cute?)

**A NOTE TO ALL!**

**I MAY NOT UPDATE THAT OFTEN ANYMORE, AND TO BE HONEST, I'VE KINDA LOST A BIT OF INTEREST IN THIS FIC, BUT I PROMISE I WILL FINISH THIS FIC. NO MATTER WHAT, AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO MAKE IT ENJOYABLE.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy… many female characters would cease to exist. Mwahahahahahaha… Long live yaoi pairings! X3**

Chapter 12 

He was plunged into darkness.

Sora fell into the endless abyss, his body and mind feeling numbed from the cold, bitter emotions that swirled around and in him.

'_Did I really loose?'_ Sora asked himself, his eyes gazing ahead distantly.

'…_Jin is gone…'_

Sora closed his eyes, shuddering at the feeling of being alone and forgotten.

It stung like salt on a wound.

And it was all his fault.

Jin was gone…

_-"Nothing can bring back a Heartless."-_

'_Funny…_ 'Sora laughed softly, sadly. '_To me… he never was a Heartless…' _The laugh turned bitter. '_But I guess… it doesn't matter… not anymore.'_

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Riku stared, his back aching, but he made no means to rise. The Keyblade resting in his palm limply, his eyes staring at the door.

He had won… but he had only caused Sora even more pain.

He had never liked Jin. Not from the first time he had seen the elder teen, to the time he had watched him kiss Sora, or to when they had disappeared in Traverse Town only hours before.

Never.

But… Sora had.

And, in a way, he now understood.

All this time, Sora had been leaning on Jin, his confidence no longer came from anything else and without Jin, and the boy was slowly falling apart.

Riku had seen this in Traverse Town.

Sora had been so blank because his memory of Jin was blank.

He had run because he was scared.

Jin was no longer there.

He had nothing to hide behind, to lean, or depend on.

Sora was alone and slowly crumbling under the weight of too many emotions. The boy wasn't used to feeling so many harsh and cruel emotions at once, and his heart was fragile, though he never showed it that often.

And Riku was the cause of that.

His eyes were still locked with the door Sora had fled though, but his green orbs were full of emotion.

Determination, shining the brightest.

Riku would heal the pain he had caused Sora.

He would release the brunet.

And, hopefully, hold him again.

But first… He'd deal with Maleficent.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Sora felt as though he would never stop falling, and, frankly, some part of him didn't mind.

He had nothing now.

"What are you doing?"

Sora opened his eyes, surprised to see Selphie standing in front of him.

"Wha-?"

"I said: 'What are you doing!' You can't give up Sora!" She cried, putting her hands on her tiny hips and fixing him with a glare.

"Why not?" He said dully turning away from the brunette.

"Because! Who else is gonna save us?" He pouted, folding her arms and stomping her foot.

"Us?" He looked back, watching Selphie with dull surprise.

"Tidus and Wakka are still out there, too! We're waiting for you and Riku to pull through for us!" She emphasized on the words 'you and Riku'.

When Sora turned away again, Selphie gave an exasperated sigh and stomped over, grabbing his chin and turning his face toward her, her customarily cheerful eyes full of determination.

"Sora, no one else can help us! Don't you want to go back to the islands? Don't you want to see your mom and dad again? Don't you want things to go back to the way they were!" She half-shouted, stomping her foot again to emphasize her point.

"I wish I could…"

"Then stop wishin' and make it happen! Some one still loves you, but you're too wrapped up in yourself to accept it!"

"Who?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but no sound came out. She blinked and tried again, her face portraying anger and frustration.

Sora, too, was about to say something, but the girl faded away, the darkness enveloping her body while she, obliviously, continued to try and say something.

"That's enough of that…" Ansem said; waving a hand in the general direction Selphie had vanished into.

"What'd you do to her!" Sora growled, his monotonous attitude now forgotten.

"Just shutting a mouth before something flies in it." He smiled, his amber eyes showing a sense of forlorn hate for the noisy girl.

"Bullshit! Tell me what's going on!" Sora snarled, close to jumping Ansem and beating him mercilessly, settling for clenching and unclenching his hands.

"Do you really wish to know?" Ansem said, his tone carrying a light interest.

"Tell me!"

"As you wish…" Ansem seemed to sneer the last part.

Sora then found himself pressed into something that felt like a wall, but barely registered this, what with Ansem's lips pressed to his in a violent, and heated kiss.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Jin closed his eyes calmly, his strong arms wrapped around himself protectively.

Where was he?

He was so used to the darkness, but then… why was _this_ darkness so different?

The usual darkness that had always greeted him was now cold and uncomfortable with his presence. To him, it was as though he was a puzzle piece against so many others. A puzzle piece from a completely different puzzle. One that looked like he should fit, but never would.

Never could.

The darkness was void of any life, by his standards of sight, but he could feel something around him, a presence of some sort.

Jin tried to remember any other time he had felt this overwhelming sadness, this feeling of being completely and utterly alone, but nothing came up, he couldn't even remember anything beyond his love for Sora.

Sora…

'_I… I couldn't protect him. I lost.'_

'…_You would never have won…'_

'_And now… I'm stuck in Oblivion. I'm dead.'_

'…_You were never alive…'_

'_I'm worthless.'_

'…_Precisely…'_

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Sora brought his hands up, fisting them on the front of Ansem's vest (**A/N**: It is a vest… right?) and pushed the silver-haired man away, beginning the task of rubbing at his lips with utter repugnance.

"What the hell?"

He turned around, glaring daggers at Ansem, who seemed unfazed at all by the kiss, content with merely watching him.

"You fell in love with Jin…"

"What does that have to do with why YOU kissed me?" Sora spat, literally doing that soon after finishing.

"Answer the question boy." He demanded, folding his arms.

"Yeah. So?"

"In other words… you fell in love with me."

Huh?

"What?" Sora asked, disbelievingly. "What the hell are you talking about _now_?

"Would you believe that, the Heartless you fell in love with, is merely a shell of my past emotions?" A sick smile crept onto Ansem's thin face. "I cast such things off after joining the darkness… and, for once, those retched emotions were of use."

Sora stared incredulously, transfixed.

"What about his appearance?" He reprimanded, feeling only the slightest bit braver.

"Think you've figured me out? That I'm lying?" He laughed. "Such things are easily changed by the darkness. Would you like for me to show you?" Another wicked smile was planted on his tanned face, his eyes piercing through to Sora's very core.

Sora watched, mesmerized, while Ansem raised his hand, blasting, what looked like to Sora, a large amount of darkness into the floor, the darkness rippling like black water, reminding Sora of an oil spill.

The darkness pooled around the rest, golden eyes forming and rising up in a tall lump, slowly forming into a humanoid like form.

A bare chest formed, then the legs and the arms, finally the head. The was a flash, and Sora had to cover his eyes in order to see, but when he was able to see again he saw that the tanned man had created an exact replica of himself; color and all.

"So what? It's you?" Sora snapped.

"Watch my dear boy…"

Sora turned away from Ansem -despite the feeling of wanting to strangle the man for calling him 'dear'- to watch the darkness moving again, it's form shrinking a bit, his hair twisting to a long braid, turning green from the roots and sliding down to the tips. His bangs grew to the side and covered his left eye, a scar forming across the left while the other orb turned purple. His skin grew pale and he turned slightly thinner and then, Sora was staring at Jin himself.

"See? Darkness can reshape anything I wish to change. Even you."

Sora shook his head, backing away.

"Jin isn't anymore than a copy of me and how foolish I used to be."

"No… NO!" Sora shook his head again, stumbling and falling to the ground, holding himself tightly.

"You fell in love with a ghost, a dream; call it what you will, he's gone. Forever!"

Ansem began laughing, spreading his arms wide, his head thrown back and twisted laughter spilling from his lips. Sora's eyes watered, he stared at the copy, jumping back a good three feet when it stepped toward him.

"Sora?"

His voice was the same…

"Sora? Are you alright?" He sounded sincere, nevertheless, Sora now knew better.

"Stay away…"

"Sora?"

"No…"

"Don't worry… I'm here."

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

His fright reaching its limit, Sora turned and ran into the darkness, trying desperately to get away from the two halves of a madman.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

It was so easy.

Too easy.

Planting the seeds of darkness in the right emotions contained in a Heart, and eventually, that emotion will bloom with the darkness and eventually shatter to pieces, leaving the body to be used as more as fertilizer for the growing flower.

The Keyblade masters were no different.

They would claim to have strong hearts; that they could never, would never, be afraid of the darkness.

A joke.

Ansem let the last of his laughs die down, as he watched Sora run from him and his copy, his golden eyes gleaming at the boy's fright.

And this one… was afraid, so very afraid.

He watched as the boy fell, almost in slow motion, and he instantly shot forward, catching the boy before he could hit the cold ground.

Sora was breathing heavily, his eyes glazed over and a thin sheen of sweat covering his brow.

"No… no… don't touch me." He shrieked, flinging himself from Ansem.

"Deny it all you want boy, what you fell in love with was only a fraction of me. Nothing can change that."

"No… Jin's-Jin's dif-"

"If, by different, you mean: 'Nothing like me'. You're right, but it doesn't change that fact that he IS a part of me!" Ansem smiled, licking his lips, leaning down and grabbing Sora's wrists, pushing the boy's smaller body beneath him and pinning the boy to the floor, kissing him madly.

"N-no… let me go! Don't touch me! JIN!" Sora began crying again, struggling against Ansem's strong grip.

But all was in vain as Ansem slipped his shirt from his body.

(A/N: Sorry peeps, but I will not write a rape scene… I don't think I'm ready for that one yet… don't ask either… it's not on any of my accounts, so don't go searching!)   
OoOoOoOoOoO 

Was it the sting of defeat that hurt more, or was it the pain from his helplessness?

'_It doesn't matter… you're nothing. You never were.'_

"Who are you!" Jin shouted, clenching his fists and yelling into the cold darkness. "Come out and face me!"

'Still arrogant and foolish as ever… it's a wonder that Sora fell in love with you…' 

"Shut up…" Jin growled, his pride taking the blow to heart.

'_And now, because of you, he will loose his heart along with the Keyblade master.'_

Jin gasped, the intake of cold air in his warm body suddenly sending him into a coughing fit.

"Wha-?"

'_The boy will be joining you soon.' _The voice sneered, taunting him from the very shadows around him.

"No. Leave him alone! Don't touch him!"

"You're too late… 'Jin'."

Jin turned on the spot, facing-

An exact copy of himself.

He was in the same cloak. Same hair. Same frame. Same face.

"W…what?"

"After you took Sora's body, darkness slipped into him without either of your knowledge. And now… Lord Ansem controls him." The copy sneered, waving his gloved hand at him, like he was talking to a child.

This couldn't be happening.

It had to be a bad dream.

"Oh, but it's so very real."

"Stay the hell away from him!"

"To late. He's been claimed once more."

Jin let out a loud scream, rushing forward and grabbing the front of his copy's throat, the being showing no sign that caused him discomfort.

"Tell me how to get out of here! Tell me!"

"You can't. You're stuck here. Forever."

Jin's hands slid away from the copy's throat when he felt small, clawed-hands grabbing his own clothes, pulling him downwards and into the pooling darkness.

Jin could only thrash about, pulling at his dark binds helplessly, trying to grasp anything, something… He watched, with wide eyes, as he slowly sunk into the darkness's black, inky depths, his body feeling utterly numb from the assault the shadows were blowing upon his body.

The copy above him smiled, a warm and sincere smile Jin never thought he could smile.

"Good-bye… and good riddance."

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Riku climbed the steps to the Keyhole, holding the Keyblade tightly, his eyes set on the Keyhole in front of him.

He couldn't contain his excitement and nervousness any longer.

He rushed forward, Goofy and Donald behind him as he continued to run up the remaining steps, eager to find Sora.

But the boy wasn't there.

Instead he was greeted by Kairi's limp form, sitting there against a small panel, lifelessly.

Sora was momentarily forgotten, as he rushed forward and kneeled before the girl, Donald and Goofy landing somewhere outside the area without notice.

"Kairi? Kairi!" He shook he slightly, worry shooting through him when she didn't move. 

"_It's no use… she's lost her heart."_

Riku stayed where he was, already knowing who was behind him.

"What will you do now? You've lost your princess and your angel…" 

"What have you done with him?"

"Pardon?" 

"What've you done with Sora?"

Sora laughed, his head thrown back as he sat on top of the Keyhole entrance, a black and red blade in hand.

"He's on his way to Oblivion as we speak. Soon, he'll be encased in so much darkness, that not even the Keyblade and unlock it!"

Sora jumped down, landing on his feet with feline-like grace and walking towards Riku's still unguarded back.

"_And you… my arrogant Keyblade master, will be joining him soon enough!"_

Sora slung his Keyblade down, missing Riku's head by mere inches when the silver-haired youth brought up the Keyblade, blocking the firsts.

"You give Kairi her heart back… and give me Sora!" Riku screamed, jumping up and trying to land a hit on Sora.

No… it wasn't Sora.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Does it matter?" 

"I'd like to know the name of the guy who's behind all this." Riku snapped, adding more pressure on the blade and causing 'Sora' to wince slightly as he was pushed lower.

"Ansem."

Riku panted heavily, jumping up and landing another hit to Sora/Ansem's weakening body.

Surprisingly, Ansem wasn't proving to difficult, but there were times when he would race around the ring, landing blow after blow upon his own battered body, though they were never deep.

To Riku, it was a lot easier fighting Ansem than it was the actual Sora.

The fight didn't last long.

Soon, Riku had landed a fatal blow on the beaten body, knocking the Keyblade from their grasp, and knocking Sora's body to the floor.

"I'll ask again: What've you done with the real Sora?" Riku scowled, slowly approaching the battered body until he no more than three feet away.

"H-He's gone, he'll be lost to Oblivion soon enough." Sora was panting heavily, a trickle of blood flowing from his chest and forehead.

Sora's eyes glazed over, and for a minute, Riku could see helpless eyes, staring at him pleadingly.

"Run away, Riku… he'll get you, too…" He could hear his voice clearly, but it wasn't out loud, it was more like it had come from inside of his head, but his expression remained neutral. 

"Give him back! Give him back right now or I'll kill you on the spot."

"Heh, and why should I? He's half dead! I've taken his body, his spirit, and soon, he'll be nothing but a memory to those who knew him as the brat he is!"

Riku's eyes became hard.

"Don't you dare talk about Sora that way!"

And with one final blow to the small body, it was over.   
OoOoOoOoOoO 

It hurt.

It hurt so much.

God, why couldn't he just die?

Sora lay on the dark cold ground, nude and staring at the non-existent ceiling above.

Ansem had done what he had pleased with him, over…and over… and over… and over… and… over…

Sora could feel the sensation to cry overwhelming him, but he had shed his tears, there was nothing left to cry about. He closed his eyes, letting all the emotions overwhelming, racking his body with sobs that he could no longer cry.

Jin was gone.

He was now Ansem's fuck toy.

And Riku…

Oh god…

_-"Once I've finished with him, Riku shall be joining you and Jin in Oblivion…"-_

Those words… Ansem had told him while he had been-

'No… this can't be happening.'

"Little master?"

Sora's eyes snapped open and shot up, looking for the source of the small, whispery voice.

"Little master okay?"

Then, he saw it.

Two small beady yellow eyes stared up at him, the little Shadow clutching a bundle close to his cmall chest.

"What do you want? I've already lost my heart… I've got nothing you want." He spat, turning around and staring into the darkness.

"No… not want little master's heart… want… to help." The shadow implored, stepping around Sora's huddled figure and holding up the bundle. "Little master's heart still there…"

"No! No it's not!" Sora shrieked, whacking the bundle from the Shadow's hands. He looked at the Shadow, wide-eyed when he saw a flash of pain in its yellow orbs, before he looked away and at the clothes, littering the ground.

He turned away, holding his small frame tighter and his tone dropping, "I lost it… too many times." He ground out.

"Little master shouldn't say such things…" The Shadow whispered, gathering up the clothes "He might-"

Cold-no… freezing metal encased his wrists and neck, scaring Sora out of his stupor.

"-go to Oblivion."

Sora's blue eyes snapped to the shadow, portraying anger as he tried to lash out at its small frame, the chains clanking with every movement and holding him in place.

The Shadow merely stood there, unblinking.

Sora felt something cold creeping down his right arm. He tilted his head, raising his arm to look at it.

He knew he should have felt scared, frightened, or… maybe terrified, but, truth be told, he felt… relieved.

It was as if someone had poor a container of ink over his hand, as he watched the inky blackness ooze over his arm, almost reaching his wrist. There was a sensation like the back of his hand was sizzling, and, when he turned it over to look at it, he could see the Heartless symbol, burning itself to his new flesh.

It was proof.

He was a Heartless.

Riku had been right he was as bad as the shadows… it was only fair that he became one…

Sora gave up, letting his hands droop to his side as he, once again, huddled himself close.

No one else would hold him now…

"Little master still has his heart… Little mass-S-Sora… still has a heart……… ya?"

Sora's head shot up and he whirled around, looking into the yellow eyes of the shadow.

"W-what?"

"You… still have a heart……… Sora…"

'Wakka?'

"Wakka?"

The Shadow nodded, and, for a split second, Sora could see the redhead, grinning at him.

The chains loosed, and Sora relaxed, reaching toward the small Heartless, the small creature hobbling toward him.

He had to help Wakka…

When Wakka had scurried close enough, Sora picked him up, holding him close.

"I'm sorry… it's my fault. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" He repeated, clutching the small form close.

"It's… not your fault."

'It never was…Sora'

Sora's eyes were clenched tightly shut, but he could feel the change in Wakka. How the small cold form, grew, some warmth returning to the body.

Sora continued to sob as Wakka's arms came around him slowly, holding him like an older brother protecting his younger from a raging storm.

"It was never your fault…"

Sora sat there on the floor, the chains still wrapped around his wrists and neck loosly.

Wakka had left, hoping to find a way to remove the chains, though Sora doubted that anything would help. There was nothing but darkness and it was darkness that was holding him captive.

"I'll ask again: What've you done with the real Sora?"

'Riku?' 

Slowly rising, Sora looked around searching for the source of the voice.

"H-He's gone, he'll be lost to Oblivion soon enough."

'Ansem.'

Their voices, they were all around him.

Closing his eyes, Sora could see the vague picture of Riku and Ansem standing there.

Or, more like Riku and him.

Apparently, after raping him, Ansem had taken control, using his body like a puppet; and right now, he was bleeding, badly, his posture staggering and his sword laying to the side somewhere to the side.

'Run away, Riku… he'll get you, too…' 

"Give him back! Give him back right now or I'll kill you on the spot."

'_I'm half dead anyways.'_ Sora could hear Ansem's thought cut across the darkness, a feeling of dread and anger curled around it.

"Heh, and why should I? He's half dead! I've taken his body, his spirit, and soon, he'll be nothing but a memory to those who knew him as the brat he is!"

"Don't you dare talk about Sora that way!"

Sora could hear the anger in Riku's voice… and, he could almost feel the emotions swirling around inside the elder teen's body.

"Sora…"

Sora turned around, his eyes landing on an almost transparent figure of Kairi.

"Kai… Kairi?" Sora's eyes softened, and he lowered his head, not even daring to look the little redhead in the eye.

He had hurt her… slapped her back on Destiny Islands, insulted her in the Coliseum; he had no right to look at her.

"Sora… look at me." Her voice was neither harsh, nor to soft, it was almost like a mother telling her child that he had done nothing wrong, but wanted to make sure of something.

Sora shook his head, not thinking he had the courage to look her in the eye.

"Sora…"

"Ow!" Sora jumped when he felt his being pinched by the girl. His head instantly shot up and scowled, but when he realized he was looking at her, he began to turn away.

"Oh, no you don't." Kairi said, grabbing his chin and turning him toward her. "Listen Sora!" She pleaded, trying to turn his eyes toward her.

"I don't belong with Riku! You do!"

This caught his attention.

"What are you talking about Kairi? I don't belong with him… I've caused him to much pain…" Sora held up his right arm, showing the darkness that was slowly consuming it. It was now at his shoulder.

"Sora, you'll only disappear if you believe you belong to the darkness. There's a light in you- it's faint, but it's there." She said, her voice holding a sense of urgency to it.

The ground below them suddenly gave a jolt, but Kairi didn't seem to be affected by it, where as Sora stumbled, almost falling, the chains rattling with his every movement.

"You have to stop trusting in the darkness Sora, you're Riku's light!"

She reached down and grabbed his darkened arm, pulling him to his feet.

"You don't need anything but your Heart."

"I have no need for a Heart! I'm a Heartless!" Sora shouted back.

Kairi only smiled and shook her head, pointing down to his arm.

Looking down, Sora saw that the Heartless' mark had disappeared, and his arm was returning to normal.

"Help Riku, Sora!" Kairi called, her form fading out completely.

Sora tried to call out, but a sudden gust of wind stopped him and he was shot forward, spat back into the real world.

OoO End Chapter OoO 

XCX: -dies- There! I hope you're happy! This chapter took exactly five days and four hours to right because I had to change stuff and it was a while before I finally knew what to write for this chapter anyways! Argh!

In other news… me and my friend buried her hamster today! His name was Milo and he was two years over the freakin' expiration date! He is now buried in the park just down the hill from where I live.

He died on April 19th, 2005 and my friend preserved him by wrapping him in saran wrap, put him in a shoe box, wrapped that in duck tape and saran wrap as well and then put him in her closet since her dad wouldn't let her keep him in the freezer.

Jin: You buried a hamster?

XCX: Yup! But there was this old lady with her grandkids, asking us what was in the box and what we were going to set free.

(Lady: What are you going to set free?

XCX: Lady, you don't wanna know.

Lady: Is it a bird?

XCX: Lady. You don't wanna know.

Lady: Is it a mouse?

XCX: LADY! YOU. DON'T. WANT. TO. KNOW!)

XCX: The old bat wouldn't leave me alone when I was looking for a rock to be the tombstone… couldn't find one anyways. Did the old crone think we were playing twenty questions? ARGH!

Zil: Come on, let's answer the reviews…

Underlined: Signed 

Not underlined: Anonymous

**FF-NET REVIEWS:**

angel of light and darkness16: Updated.

Minerva Teller of tales: Haha… sorry… Thanks for reviewing my art… I wish more people would do that too! TT.TT

devil-apprentive252: Poor, poor Jin. BAD! Bad! You didn't review! BAAAAAAD! XP –Sigh- thanks for reviewing this time though…

LilAznSp0nge: Iz good that Ed is happy! XD Mood swings for you! XD

no name: -hands you tissues- It's okay… I have plans for our green haired bishi later… mwahahaha… thanks for your support as well! I wuv you too! XD

Show Boy: Okay… Mr. Ms. (I don't care which) Critic! This is MY fic, not yours! I will however, go with your idea for my other fics, truthfully, I didn't think that this story would be that popular… What's a charrie guest? (By the way... I try to make my chapter over 10 pages in 8 sized lettering. So believe me, it doesn't take up that much space!)

Kylie Norris: Eheh… no don't kill Riku. I need him in the chapters! XD Iz okay… we're not done with Jin just yet though… hehehe…

… (with friend): Aw… more and more people are reading! –sniff- thanks you guys! This really makes my day! TT.TT (tears of joy) sorry to hear she has a perv as a teacher. My Keyboarding teacher… ew… he winked at me in the hallway… -shuders- Thanks for reviewing (again)! (-still shuddering-)

DieChan: Haha, Jin! You got forgottened! XD (P.S. Thanks for reviewing my art! I wish more would too… so sad… TT.TT)

Fluffylemon: Right now… Sora's stuck mauling over his damn feelings (again) please leave a message after the beep! XD

XiaoBai: Ansem! LIKABLE! AHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOO! I MADE HIM GOOD! NONONONONONONONONONONONOOOOOOOOO! –wobbles off, muttering under her breath- Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god… Yeah… I wouldn't either, but then again… we can always leave Sora… all… alooooooone… (Jin: You have taken your medication… right?)

LilxDarkxAngel: Tanks! (Thanks!) XD

Lilath: Thank you very much! XD

Inumaru12: Eh… summers almost here, I might or might not be updating, depends if it thunders more or if it's sunny and my mom forces me outside my cave (aka: Computer room).

Shadow Kat: Jindeadness! XD

Senrae: No elieve me, it's faaaar from sappy. And you're not the last either… boy… got a ton of reviews just for killing Jin… haha… Cheering up sex… Hmmmm…… :)

Darkraiser: Everybody needs some tissues!

Misha: Thanks! I really don't think I do well with fights, but I guess this one was okay… I think. -.-

Caliban the Wizard: (yay! Ice cream! XD) Yeah… at first I never liked her much at all either, but to me it all depends on how people characterize her in their fic. I made her too much of a whore in the beginning… stupid, stupid, stupid –bangs head on keyboard-. Sorry if I was a little rude in the e-mail… I was just having an off day, but you do need to give me some more info one the "deep voice"… it's all sound effects, music, and the little whiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrr when the letters appear.

P.I.M.P Reader: Don't worry, like I said earlier, I promise not to leave this fic unfinished. May take a while, but I won't leave it be till iz done! XD

Katarina: Read! Read! I don't know what else to say…

hikkix2: plushi… -drools- gimme gimme!

HeartlessAngel: Ah! Anotha rabid one! Jin! Get the hot wax and whatever I ate for dinner last night! (Jin: You mean the porkchops! XCX: ……… NOT THE PORKCHOPS! GO FOR THE MEATLOAF!)

**AFF-NET REVIEWS:**

M.D. Sora: Yeah I know… many people were starting to like Jin… and there were others who just didn't like him at all…

Cerra-chan: Bye-bye Heartless sex god…

Vampire Wiccan: Dead, dead, dead, dead! I actually thought about killing Sora in there, but then again, I wouldn't know exactly what to do with Jin…

One-Winged Angel: 'Cause I haaaaaaaaad tooooooo! XD Crying? Oh… sorry! If you wanna see a pic of him, then go to my website and and click the link to my FAC profile. I have a pic of him up. . Yay! FOOD! Halleluiah! Number one fan… haha…. Cool. Favorite… man, you're really making my day!

Korbin: I know what you mean my friend. Yes, I e-mail, and I haven't heard from you in a while… TT.TT –sniff sniff-

KairiQueen: Ah! Don't skip dinner! I would kill to eat a good meal at times! Haha… I don't think I did so well on the lemon scenes… sorry… I know this sounds dumb, but my brain isn't working today… but… what's a Gary-Stu? .

crystaladept: How dare I? He's my character and I'll kill him how I want! HA! Sorry… had to say that… in one sitting, man, I wish I had that much time… TT.TT (yeah, I know I misspelled a bunch of crap… please, ignore the shitty spelling!)

Fire: Best? Wow… Thank you for mentioning it to a friend. I wuv youuuuu! XD Sorry for killing him, but it was either him or Sora… Yeah… I know about the grammer problems… sorry, but I already have a beta and a back-up beta. hide-san and Ariel!

Loki: I know you're not stupid, I just wanted to point that out for the heck off it. X3 Yeah… a threesome really wouldn't have worked… 'specially not now… Thanks for your support, didn't mean to annoy you! Please! Accepted my deepest apologies that run as deep as my ice cream bowl! (That's pretty deep! I wuv strawberry ice cream! XD)

Katarina: If you look in my profile, I have a link to my web page. If you look at my profile there, it should give you the link to my FanArtCentral profile.

UnfaithfulGypsy: Yup. Jin's dead. Hey? Where'd you get that plushie? You haven't reviewd before! (Jin: -Cough, cough- wasn't cough- me…………)

Sharon: Jin very deadness-ness-ness…… I thought about dark Sora, but since Sora's been sticking to the darkness all along, I may not put him in… I'll sleep on that one… Wakka finally showed up, and Tidus should be appearing (hopefully) in the next chapter or the one after that. But Selphie's not evil, actually the opposite, her heart was just taken, but she's behind Sora all the way.

End

XCX: There! Dat's all of them! –dies (again)- I actually finally sat down and did this chapter, because I had a feeling if I didn't get it done soon, I may loose interest completely… and that, my friends, would be bad. Also, if I didn't finish it soon, I'd NEVER post it… and that, my lovely reviewers and readers, is bad.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N:

XCX: Waaaaaaahooooooooooo! Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes! XD -dances-

Jin: What now?

XCX: Well! I just got back from my trip to Dallas, TX and we did really, really, really, reeeeeally well in concert! -pumps fist in the air- We sang a couple of songs and the girl's got a better grade then when the guys came on stage with us, but my choir teachers was crying while we rehearsed and said that in all her years of conducting, this had been the best yet!

Jin: She could have just been- mph!

Zil, Tsukasa, Rei, Riku, Sora, and Kairi: -jumps on top of Jin- SHUT. _UP!_

XCX: Either way, even I don't get too teary too often, it was such an awesome concert! I even took pictures of the auditorium! And besides that-!

Jin: Jeez... there's more- mph!

Zil, Tsukasa, Rei, Riku, Sora, and Kairi: SHUT IT!

XCX: I met some new friends! I seriously doubted that I'd EVER meet some yaoi fans where I live, but these 4 proved me wrong! They love Riku and Sora pairings as well! XD I even got to borrow a KH CD!

Tsukasa: I'm glad you had such a wonderful time! .

XCX: I know! Oh! And we went to a reeeeally big-ass mall! I bought "DNAngel" volumes 2 and 3 and bought the book: "Only the ring finger knows". It's a really good yaoi book! I suggest you read it! The art is nice too! I don't mind Gravitation and I think it's funny and all, but I'm just not a fav. on the art, though mine isn't even half as good. .;

Anyways, don't wanna keep you waiting, but I also have a surprise since I'm in a such a good mood!

Jin: You'll get these idiots off me?

XCX: Nope! **THERE WILL BE A RIKU AND SORA LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!**

Sora: Say, huh?

Riku: Yeeeeeeesssssss!

XCX: **It'll be posted on my Adultfanfiction account though. **Just to warn you. I don't wanna get kicked off of FF. net. I've wanted to do a Sora and Riku lemon for this story for sooooooooooo long… heehee…

Jin: Damn you…

**XCX: P.S. GIFTS SUCH AS PLUSHIES ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!**

**Disclaimer: Yes... I don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor Final Fantasy... I am not the owner... I AM, however; the cause of the angst in this fic and the mental case Jin, along with Riku's jealously, and Sora's nutty behavior (Jin, Riku, Sora: HEY!). MWAHAHA! And I do it again, too! XD (Jin, Riku, and Sora: ... )**

**Chapter 13**

He could feel the cold metal beneath his hands as he landed rather harshly on the ground, his blue eyes wide and staring.

"Sora!"

The small brunet's head snapped up instantly, his eyes wide, like a cornered animal, as the Riku ran up and hugged him tightly, a hold that told Sora that Riku did not intend to let go.

"Pitiful."

Almost.

Riku was already on the defensive, pushing Sora behind him, the Keyblade drawn in front of him and poised to strike the silver-haired man before him.

"You escaped Oblivion, my pet?" Sora's azure eyes widened and he shivered, shrinking behind Riku and hoping to look smaller.

Riku paused.

He had never seen Sora so scared. The only time had been in Traverse Town, but now... now, the boy was absolutely terrified.

"Leave them alone."

Riku watched as a small faint light glowed in front of Ansem, flashing in a barely menacing way.

Ansem sneered, "And it is you who will stop me, princess?"

The light grew, trying to look bigger, and slowly, it started to take shape.

She was fading in and out, her arms thrust out to block Ansem's path from the two boys, her violet eyes gleaming with determination.

"Exactly." Kairi scowled, her poise never faltering as she continued to glare at the insane man. "Guys," She looked over her shoulder, her arms still outstretched. "Get out of here."

Riku shook his head, and stepped forward. "I won't leave you Kairi I can't do tha-"

Kairi shot him a stern look and cast her eyes to Sora, who was shivering, his eyes glazed with tears yet to fall.

"Go..." She spoke softly, then gave a teasing smile. "Oh, and by the way, we're through Riku."

Riku's eyes doubled in size.

How could she think of something like this when so much was on the line?

Wait... did that mean-

"Kairi, I can't-"

"Get a move on!" Kairi's tone became hard, and she reached out, putting a hand on his chest and giving it a strong shove, surprising for her small frame and skinny arms.

Riku flew back, the Keyblade disappearing as he barreled into Sora, twisting around so, that when they landed off the podium, he landed beneath the smaller boy.

"Riku! Kairi!" Sora tried to help Riku up, but then remembered the small auburn-haired girl still standing in front of Ansem.

"If Riku dies Sora, I'll never forgive you!" Was all her heard from the top before a blinding light shone, causing him to instinctively cover his eyes.

Sora turned back around at the sound of Riku getting up, the two animals that had once been forgotten, allowing him to lean on them.

The ground beneath them began to shake, much like it had done in the Darkness, and Sora rushed forward, helping in dragging Riku out of the room.

"This way!"

Five women and a girl stood beneath the archway, motioning them toward it hurriedly.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

"All we can do now... is hold back his power."

"What about Kairi?"

"She's holding him back the best she can, but she can't hold him forever."

"He will probably overwhelm her with darkness and press toward Kingdom Hearts."

Riku groaned, shifting and causing his back to rub against cold stone.

"Riku?"

He could hear footsteps quickly coming toward him, and then he could feel a warm body next to his, crouching down in front of him.

Sora?

One green eye opened, still clouded with sleep, to gaze into a set of deep ocean blue ones, wide with worry.

"Riku, are you okay?"

Riku didn't respond, at least, not verbally.

His strong muscular arms quickly snaked around Sora's neck pulling the smaller one close to his body -that had been propped up against a wall thanks to Donald and Goofy- and held the boy close, attaching his lips to Sora's in one fluid motion.

Sora gasped, but didn't try to pull away. Mostly, because if he did, the arms stationed on either side of Riku's hips were the only thing holding him up, and he would land on Riku's knee, chest first; knocking the wind out of his body.

The kiss; however, had him distracted enough as it was.

It was more like he was being eaten by the silver-haired teen rather than the kiss it was supposed to be.

Riku nibbled on Sora's bottom lip, running his teeth along the bottom and moving away to plant chaste kissed on Sora's chin and cheeks, holding him close all the while.

"Riku..." Sora was unaware of the stared he was receiving from the other occupants of the room, the only thing he could think about was Riku-Riku-Riku.

"Mm… Sora…"

The little brunet had started to kiss back, allowing Riku's searching tongue to explore his mouth, while sliding his own past Riku's and into his own mouth.

"Ahem?"

The two broke apart suddenly; Sora's cheeks stained a flattering color of pink while Riku looked away and at the nearby wall.

"Ahem… um… right. So… I guess we should head to Traverse Town?" Riku said, still dazed by the kiss.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

The trip back to Traverse Town was silent and no words were exchanged between Sora or Riku, while the animals piloted the ship to their destination.

Sora sat on one of the guest beds, in one of the large gummi ship rooms, staring out the window at the disappearing world of Hollow Bastion.

Leaving behind Kairi and Jin.

'_No… there was no Jin… only Ansem.'_ Sora thought bitterly, worrying his bottom lip. He couldn't help but feel… sad, though. All this time, he had been in love with another piece of Ansem, and this whole time, Riku had loved him…

He shook his head, hoping to clear away the image of Jin's sorrow-filled eyes as he died, and Kairi determined hope to keep Ansem back. How long would she last against him?

But, why should he care?

She was the one who first caused this by going out with Riku. And it was her who Riku went back for first…

"Knock, knock?"

Sora didn't need to look away from the starry expanse before him to know who was behind him, he just wished he could be left alone.

"Hey Jiminy." Sora said dully, watching meteors and random pieces of gummi float by the window.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" Jiminy said, bounding over and settling himself on Sora's sock –he had discarded his shoes when he had entered the room.

Why was it, that when you wished to be alone, people could always find you can ask that particular question?

"Nothing. Just… tired." He said, giving a fake sigh to estimate his point.

"I know that look, and I doubt it's 'nothing'." The cricket said sternly.

May as well face the inevitable, right?

"Okay… I'm just… Hell, I don't know. I feel stupid. I mean: I fell for everything Ansem told me; I turned against Riku… I feel like such an idiot." Sora said, bringing his knees up to his chest and burring his head in his arms.

Because of the brusque movement, Jiminy fumbled, trying to regain his footing before comforting the distressed teen.

"Well… from what I've seen, Riku cares for you deeply."

"I know that much thanks." Came Sora's muffled reply.

"Not just that." Jiminy persisted, pulling his journal out and flipping to a couple of pages. "Let's see… page… 45." He said absently, hopping off the bed and moving toward a larger red book on the table near the door.

Sora's, curious, followed, watching the cricket turn the pages of the book till reaching the destined page.

"Aha!" Jiminy exclaimed, finally it. "Go on. Take a look." He said, motioning toward Sora to look. "I keep minimal records in my smaller book and then transfer them into this larger one."

Sora nodded, sitting down in the small wooden chair and looking at the page, where a small photo (from God knows where) was clipped to a page full of a bio just for him.

"'A boy from the same islands as Riku, he disappeared the knight the Heartless struck.'" Sora read, his eyes scanning the words carefully. " 'He first appeared with a Heartless known as Jin in Traverse Town, Riku and the others began their search for him, following any lead they had while locking the Keyholes. It is obvious that Riku holds high affection for Sora…'"

He turned the page.

"'When Riku confronted Sora in Hollow Bastion, Sora said that there was more than one Keyblade master. Donald and Goofy, in order to follow His Majesty's wishes, followed Sora.'" Sora could feel his throat go dry. "'After meeting with Sora again, Riku reclaimed the Keyblade when Sora obviously chose Darkness over light. In the middle of the fray…'" Sora swallowed hard, his voice faltering. " 'Jin threw him-himself in front of Sora, taking a critical blow from Riku… in-instead of S-Sora…' Oh god… "

Sora sunk to his knees, the book clutched to his body closely, sobbing silently, tears running down his cheeks.

'It was Ansem the whole time… I shouldn't be crying…' 

"Sora?"

Sora needs to look up.

He just continued to sob, letting Riku hold him.

'_Then why do I feel so sad?'_

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Cid greeted them when they arrived in Traverse Town, the blond-haired pilot wanting a quick word with Riku. The silver-haired Keyblade master cast a quick look at Sora, but a nod from Leon told him that the older man would watch over Sora.

Leon led him a small house, and let him sit on a small dusty bed in the corner, moving to the opposite side of the room and relaxing against the wall.

Sora watched Leon, waiting for his breathing to even out before he silently slipped off the bed and toward the door.

He was just reaching out for the door handle-

"I don't think Riku would like it if you left now."

He was still awake…

'Damn.'

Shooting the Gunblade soldier and dry look, Sora sat back down on the bed, contemplating how he was to leave. He didn't want to run away like he had so many other times… no, this time he just wanted to get out and think.

'I wonder…'

Closing his eyes, Sora concentrated on bringing out what darkness left.

"Squall!"

'_Bingo.'_

Sora watched as Leon's muscular frame snapped to attention, all of it directed toward the door from where the voice had come from.

The raven-haired ninja burst through the door, her small knives at ready. "Squall! Heartless!"

Leon's ice-blue eyes snapped to Sora's ocean-blue ones, seeming to search for any sign of… of what?

His eyes darted away, and the older man was out the door before Sora could blink.

Sora waited for a minute before he sat up, checking out the window and finally slipping out the door.

Calling up a few small Shadows -hoping this would distract anyone in the surrounding are- Sora scaled the building quickly, climbing onto the rooftops.

He hid in the shadows when necessary, watching the people of Traverse Town run from such small Heartless and watching Leon and Yuffie run here and there, dealing with whatever Heartless the were presented with.

When he made it to the Second District, he found he could relax on top of the Gizmo Shop, sitting on a large wooden crate.

Drawing his knees up to his chest, Sora let his head fall back.

"Jin…"

OoOoOoOoOoO 

"They gave me this gummi piece. Said it'll help reach the world where we can find Ansem." Riku explained, dropping a navi gummi piece into Cid's palm that the princesses had given him.

"Hm…" Cid inspected the piece, holding it up to the poor lighting in the First District before handing it back to Riku. "I can install it for ya… but it'll take a few days, and installing ain't cheap kid."

"We need to get to Kairi as soon as possible." Riku folded his arms. Couldn't Cid hurry it up? He needed to check on Sora…

"Riku!"

'What now?'

Yuffie ran up quickly, shurikens ready.

"Heartless!" She gasped, "They came outta nowhere and started attacking. We went back to get Sora, but he was gone."

The color drained from Riku's already pale face.

Instantly he dashed toward the Second District, his mind on the first place where he had seen Sora after the incident on Destiny Islands.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

"Hey?"

Sora looked away from the pictures of bells on top of the bell tower, slowly turning to face Riku.

"Hey…" Sora shrugged. He had abandoned his earlier position, for a much more comfortable one. With his right leg swung out to the side and on knee drawn up, his arm resting casually on it, Sora had sat there on top of the tower, lost in his thoughts.

'His eyes… they're so dull…' Riku mused, walking over and sitting beside the smaller teen on the edge of the crate.

"Why, Sora?"

"Why, what?"

"Why do you do this? We worked so hard to find you, but you keep running away." Riku snapped, not even daring to look at Sora.

Sora knew he was walking on thin ice, already. "Because… you have Kairi… and I have-"

Sora didn't finish; however. His shoulder slumped and he turned his head away, watching the neon shop of the hotels glow. The yellow glow reminded him of Ansem's glowering amber eyes. So much, that he tore his gaze away; settling with staring at the stars instead.

They lapsed into another uncomfortable silence, and both knew the other wanted to say something, but none felt the need to break the silent whisper of the glowing town.

'_I want to say I'm sorry…'_

'_I've caused him so much pain…'_

'_I hurt him and Kairi.'_

'_I killed Jin.'_

"I'm sorry." They said together, still unwilling to meet the other's gaze.

They both blinked.

Slowly, Sora and Riku turned away, their eyes meeting.

'_His eyes… they're so… beautiful.'_ Riku thought, unconsciously getting closer.

'_I never noticed… how soft his eyes look.'_ Sora stared, his mouth slightly agape.

They said nothing, but it was as if they had both confessed their love.

Sora's lips were captured in Riku's, as the older boy was instantly upon him, holding him close like he was about to disappear, Sora clutching to him tightly like Riku was a lifeline.

Riku ran his slender tongue along Sora's lips, lapping at them, and Sora obliged, opening his mouth as wide as he could and plunging his tongue into Riku's while the elder explored Sora's.

There had been those kisses in Halloween Town, but now, this kiss, was so much sweeter. It didn't sting with such bitter feelings.

"Sora… I love you. I love you, I love you so much…" Riku whispered, shifting his arms around Sora's waist and holding him closer.

"I love you too Riku." Sora whispered back, breaking away slowly. "I've always wanted to tell you… but you and Kairi… and you pushed me away…" Tears welled up in Sora's eyes and stung his nose. Riku noticed he started to pull away and grabbed his face, kissing him on the lips softly.

"Shh… Sora… It's okay." Riku comforted, showering the boy's face in kisses. "I love you too… I was just too much of an idiot to notice it." Riku said, stroking Sora's face lovingly.

Sora looked him in the eye and this bowed his head, pressing his face into Riku's chest.

"Tonight." Sora's voice was muffled by Riku's yellow shirt.

"Huh?"

"Tonight… will you? Will you take me?" Riku blinked and then stared down at Sora. "Please?"

How many times had he fantasized about Sora since that night on Destiny Islands?

How many times had he dreamt about Sora writhing in pleasure beneath him?

How many times had he wanted to pound into the little brunet, causing him to cry out his name sinfully?

"Yes…"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Okees… those of you reading this on please direct yourselves to my Adultfanfiction profile link that can be found in my profile!

Before sleep claimed him, Sora leaned up and kissed Riku leisurely, the darkness slowly fading along with his love for Jin…

End Chapter 

XCX: Okies people! I have decided! **I WILL NOT ABANDON LE FIC!**

Jin: She wasn't going to anyways…

XCX: I was just kinda in a ditch for this story for a while… but I promise I will never abandon a fic that reaches over 60 reviews… much less 100! Now… if only I can reach 200… I think I may die of shock and then come back… haha…

Anyways, despite what most of you think, **we're not done with Jin just yet**.

Riku: WHAT!

Sora: … (doesn't know what to think after the…er… scene with Riku)

Jin: Does that mean that I'll be miraculously brought back from the dead, kill Riku, and be reunited with Sora?

XCX: I didn't say that, now did I?

Tsukasa: But you cannot eliminate the impossible.

XCX: Nah, it's hopeless.

Tsukasa: Oh.

XCX: Okay, okay. I may be bringing Jin back, but that's a maybe. Just to keep you guys guessing… XD Anyways…

ARE WE HAPPY? I DID A SORAxRIKU LEMON! HA! XD 

Zil: For those of you reading this in FF. net, go to her Adultfanfiction profile and read it there.

Tsukasa: And do not forget to review! .

XCX: Speakin' of reviews…

Underlined: Signed 

Not Underlined: Anonymous

FF. net Reviews 

Minerva Teller of tales: No, no… It's okay. I just needed a break… I went on my choir trip and I think that did some good. I met some other KH yaoi fans and then, when I borrowed a KH CD and listened to it for a bit, I came up with this chapter… but ideas are welcome! XD

LilAznSp0nge: This came so much quicker than the past few… le sigh…

LeVeL27Guitar: Thank you… -bows- I promise not to abandon it! Did take a while for me to –ahem- hammer/write it into his brain…

Shadow Kat: Me no abandon! Me promise to finish! See… I wrote SoraXRiku Lemon as well! XD

Korbin: Yeah… I remember when that happened to me… trying to read Uzumaki-sama's "A Complete 180", but my com was being shit… bleh. Hope you like this fic… hope it brightens your cousin-from-hell and hock-boy problems!

DancingMistress: Now you know what happened. XD

cinnarolls/ciinarolls11: Haha… I was hoping you guys were suspecting that one… I love adding a twist here and there on some occasions… run Sora! RUN! Xo Heehee… Like I said before, I won't abandon my fic! I don't think Sora's… -cough cough- in pain anymore… haha. XD Kairi? Nosebleed? Whatchu talkin' 'bout? You did use my direct link to FAC central in my profile, right?

…(with friend): Yeah… I know, me and her got a few odd stares about it from the others… 'cept Heather… she understands… even the fact that Whitney wanted to take Milo out and show him to me… ……… okay… It was a bit stupid… Hope everyone's okay… I've never been in a car crash… luckily.

Luvable14: If you need to, you can put a beta note saying something. Iz alright. Unless it says something like: XxX Chains XxX is stupid… (Jin: Wouldn't be incorrect… XCX: -whaps him with the keyboard- Shuddap!)

Inumaru12: Black… skin… dead… animal? Did you get a picture? I wanna find a hamster with black skin and freak my friends out… bwahahaha… Xo Traumatize Whitney and freak out Lacie… she had a guine pig… funny-er, I mean… disturbing story behind that one… XP

Show Boy: Sira yes SIR! XD Yeah, I know… I'm gonna probably take up on your advise (I was gonna do this anyways…) and keep it short like: "Thanks to: …,…,…, and… / Long reviews: XXX: …… and xxx: …" Kinda like Slashapalooza.

Vampire Wiccan: So'kay.

no name: There…there… Jin's just being… punished for his naughty sins (Jin: HEY! YOU WROTE IT!) R-Ri-Ri-Ri… RIKU PLUSHIE? –Squeals reeaaaallllly loudly- GIMMEGIMMEGIMMEGIMMEEEEEEE I pwomise not to abandon the fic! Not when a plushie is involved! XDDDDD

Rezuna Kitsune of Ice: 3 days? Wow… didn't know it was THAT long… hope you remembered to sleep and eat… XD Food is good… so's sleep… must get to be- zzzzzzzz…

LilxDarkxAngel: Yes… I'm hoping this will change a few perspectives… she's not only a whore! It was hormones… she's really nice when not a redheaded sex craze… hahaha… believer me… if I don't make Sora and Riku kick Ansem's ass in future chapters, I'll do it in an A/N.

Misha: Yeah… I do that same thing when people open the door to my darkness (aka: the computer room)

Ryoko Takumarai: (E-mailed you) Yes, I've drawn Jin. If you go to my profile here, there's a link to my profile in FanArtCentral, where I've posted a picture of Jin there. Looks a little to pale and he looks 25 to me… Bleh… Yeah, I was found out when my folks found out my printed chapter… 10 think… they say I can't write it, but while they're at a music concert, I'm writing a lemon… ah haha… If they find out, I'm in such deep shit.

AFF Reviews 

foxhound: I WUV YOU TOO! –squeals- I love it when people say they love my story AND me! I'm actually thinking about a sequel… but honestly, I don't know. And don't worry I love questions! I love talking with reviews, especially by e-mail. . Ya gotta e-mail me first though… Yeah… I'm evil, I know… I've been called a demon child in churches… so, yeah… they coughcough kicked me out cough.

crystaldept: yeah, I've come across stories where I wish there was a 'next chapter button' but there is none… -sobs-. Glad you're gonna keep reading. I love people who stick to these kinda things. Frankly, I'm glad I'm still writing it. I would have lost interest if you guys didn't review!

seasa: Cotton balls of doom! Awwww! Dey is soooooo cute! XD I SHALL WRITE MORE! …… soon as I eat and sleep. zzzz

RoseFury: Yesh, I stopped right there, but for a reason… I had to pack from my choir trip, and if I had stopped five minutes earlier, you'd JUST be reading chapter 12. Believe me, after I got back, it was hectic.

Anon: Ah! Chibi eyes! Must… resist… cute-NESS! Ah, what the hell. –huggles you-

Loki: I think this chapter's soooo much better than the others… I worked on it as much as I could. Thanks for reviewing (again!)

UnfaithfulGypsy: Dude. I. Wanna. Live. In. Your. World! It sounds so awesome! XD Yeah, my updates were kinda slowin' down, but that's 'cause it's the end of the school year and my teachers are laying down homework like crazy... you're gonna have to send your entry by e-mail. Then I KNOW I will look at it. By the way… -shaves spastically (dat a word?)- Hi psychopath in Michigan! I'm in Oklahoma!

Raphael: XxX Chains XxX SHALL FINISH LE STORY! XD

Fire: No! No! Bad Lord of the Rings fans! Don't kill XCX's reviewers!

END 

XCX: Do you know; my story is now 138 pages in Verdana font and size 8 (including A/N, lemon, and other crap I rant about. This NOT including chapter 13)? I have never, ever, EVER written that much. This comes as a bit of a shock for me… -sniff-

Jin: 3…

XCX: And I seriously never thought I'd reach 100 reviews… it's been a goal since I began writing here…

Jin: 2…

XCX: I'm even on some favorite lists… -dabs eyes with tissue-

Jin: 1…

XCX: -sobs- You guys… this is so cool! I seriously never imaged my story being so popular, much less reaching 138 pages-

Jin: -And counting-

XCX: -and over 100 reviews…

Jin –and counting-

Zil: Would. You. Shut. UP?

XCX: Anyways… I'd like to thank **Ryoko Takumarai** for mentioning this. I truly didn't know my story had reached 138 pages. (I always write in size 8 in Verdana and unless I print something, it's in 6 to save on paper) Thanks!

Read on and live the thrill of life. X3

I'm gonna go brainwash myself by watching some funny trailers. The links can be found in my profile.

I'm so going to Hell.


	14. Chapter 14

**SPECIAL NOTES:**

**1. I'M NOT DONE WITH THIS STORY YET! I WILL PUT "THE END" WHEN IT IS DONE!**

**2. I HAVE FINALLY IMPROVED MY KH SITE INTO A YAOI KH SITE! PLEASE, CHECK IT OUT!**

**3. I WASN'T ABLE TO UPDATE ON FF. NET BECAUSE OF ERRORS! I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LATE-NESS EVERYONE!**

**Author's Nonsense:**

XCX: Okay, first off, I want to thank everyone who gave me a plushie (and cookies!) These really helped me write this chapter, seeing as how I've had a terrible/good week (which I will NOT go into).

Jin: Hehe… yeah, you fell right on your fat ass in the-

XCX: -ducktapes Jin's mouth- _ANYWAYS, _moving on, _PLEASE_! I want to thank you guys for helping me reach over 200 reviews as well. If I was surprised at getting 100 this is definitely better! The gifts are like receiving ten! XD

Jin: -buried under Sora, Riku, and Jin plushies- …can't… _breathe_!

XCX: Hey! Look! This Riku plushie comes with an action phrase! -pulls on string-

Riku plushie: Jin's a self-centered bitch!

XCX: Hahaha! XD Oooo! A Sora plushie! –squeezes hand-

Sora plushie: Nnn… Jin… AH!

Riku: Who the hell sent that?

XCX: Bwahahahahahaha! Thanks to everyone! Anyways………

**SCHOOL'S OUT! YEEEEESSSS! XD**

Jin: _But…_

XCX**: But, sadly, a couple of days after I post this, I will be gone for two weeks in Florida.** Sunny weather… -hisssss- This will; however, be a way for me to take a break from school, my new yaoi website (that is not currently up yet) and my stories and gather some ideas. I need some ideas for _Adhesive_… If you guys have some suggestions, E-MAIL them. After I get back, I will probably have some new ideas and the main layout for Chapter 15. Hopefully…

Jin: She was in such a rush to post this before she left that she didn't have this beta-d.

(XCX: -grovels before Ariel-chan's feet-)

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I do however own the idea for this special little plot… heehee…**

**Chapter 14**

Light.

Bright light.

Aquamarine eyes opened carefully, scanning their surroundings before they rested on a small figure held against his chest tightly, the small crack of sunlight, that had been enough to wake Riku up, barely touching the boy's forearm.

Smiling gently, Riku bent down and kissed Sora's salty forehead, his smile widened when Sora instinctively snuggled closer and nuzzled his head of soft brown spikes into his bare chest.

Sora was his.

Riku watched the boy sleep, noticing that he was so much more peaceful when at rest. His face was no longer clouded with hate… with a silent sadness slowly clawing at his heart.

He reached down and ran his bare thumb along the dark circles under Sora's eyes, his brow furrowing when he withdrew his wet finger.

'He's… crying?'

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Whispers… soft, hushed, but loud enough for him to hear.

"Why do you cry, my pet?"

A gloved hand on his cheek…

'_Stop…'_

"Do you regret what you have done?"

Teeth nipping his suddenly cold flesh; colder lips soothing over the bite in a sultry manner.

"That you have slept with a Heartless?"

'_Shut up…'_

"That you've been claimed by the light? Taken by the Keyblade master?"

'_Go away… Riku, help!'_

The lips were removed and firm hands shook his shoulders, shaking him harshly.

"You're mine… not a Heartless's, not the Keyblade master's… Mine."

'_No!'_

"You cannot escape me, boy! I will find you!"

"NO!"

Another –louder- whisper.

"Sora!"

'_Kairi?'_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Riku was still shaking Sora when the boy snapped out of his dream, blue eyes wide and fearful, shooting around the room like a cornered animal.

"Sora! Sora… calm down…" Riku said, crushing the boy to his chest and rocking back and forth, kissing his hair lovingly. "It's okay… I'm here." He whispered, petting Sora's cinnamon locks. "It's… okay…"

Sora's small shoulders shook, tears falling down his cheeks freely as he wept against the Keyblade master's chest.

'_R-Riku?'_

Weakly, Sora's frame relaxed, letting Riku hold him tightly while he stared at the wooden floor.

"Riku…" Sora said, his eyes still distant, staring off into the dimly lit room.

"Mm?" Riku murmured, acknowledging Sora's forlorn question and slowly pulling away. He brought a pale hand up to Sora's cheek, running his thumb along the edges of Sora's eyes, kissing away the tears on the digits.

"Sometimes… sometimes, I'm scared." Riku frowned, reaching out to tilt Sora's chin so the boy would look at him; but Sora batted his hand away, shaking his head. Showing Riku he wanted to finish. "At first, I was afraid on the islands, when Kairi said you guys were going out… I thought that you'd forget me. Then, when you… rejected me, I thought I was truly alone. I accepted anyway to get out, anyway to get away from you and her…" Sora didn't meet Riku's eyes, but he could feel Riku's aqua green eyes watching him carefully.

"Then, Jin was there to offer comfort," Sora could feel Riku's grip tighten at the mention of the green-haired Heartless…

But… Jin wasn't a Heartless…

He was Ansem.

Sora shook his head, forcing back what little tears he could.

"So… I turned to Jin and started hating you… more and more… But, I don't hate you anymore." He sighed, hugging Riku back tightly. "I'm just scared, that you'll leave me again."

"What!" Sora cringed at Riku exclamation. Riku sighed, and pulled the boy back against his bare chest, his voice dropping an octave. "Sora… I would never leave you again…"

"Never?"

"Not in a million years…" Riku assured, crushing the boy's body to his bare chest.

"But…" Sora trailed off, his brow furrowing and a barely suppressed shudder racking his spine.

"But…?" Riku's silver brows knitted together and he narrowed his eyes, not sure he would like what the brunet would tell him next.

"An-Ansem…" Sora gulped.

Gods, it was hard to just mention it… It was like a giant rock had lodged itself in his throat, and no amount of coughing would remove the weight.

"He… He says… his claim is on me." Sora whispered.

All the color in Riku's face drained.

'_What?'_ Did that mean that Sora had-

"You slept with Ansem!" Riku asked incredulously. His body tensed and he could feel rage clawing at him… "WHY!" He all but screamed, his eyes full of spite and fear.

Hot tears prickled at Sora's azure eyes and he tore himself from Riku, standing away from the bed and cradling himself.

"I- I didn't-"

"You SLEPT with him?" Riku repeated, anger filling his eyes. Sora could now feel Riku's eyes piercing his skin. "Why, Sora! Why would you sleep with him! I can't believe you'd do that! Do you have any idea what he's done? How many he's hurt! How could you-"

"HE RAPED ME!" Sora screamed, whirling on the spot and glaring at Riku harshly, tears trickling down his cheeks but a smoldering glare set. "He told me Jin…" Sora choked, tears falling faster. "He told me Jin was only a reformed part of him! Jin was never real! Ansem used him to trick me! Turn me against you! And then, after you killed Jin… he did what he pleased! Took what he wanted from me! I was helpless!"

Riku watched Sora's arms shake, rage and sadness in his ocean-blue depths.

'_Oh…'_

'_Oh god…'_

"Sora, I'm-"

"Sorry?" Sora offered, wiping away the tears. "Yeah… I am too." He laughed, half-heartedly. "The third time I could do nothing but stare off and think about how stupid I was to belive him and Jin." The laugh turned bitter and Sora turned away, new tears glazing his eyes.

Riku hung his head, feeling like he had made the biggest ass out of himself since… since…

Well… forever.

"Riku?" Sora didn't look up, but turned around and hugged Riku back awkwardly, letting Riku's silver locks tickle his back.

"Yes, my love?" Riku whispered against Sora's skin.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to yell… I just-"

Riku closed his eyes and sighed gently, lowering his lips onto Sora's.

It was a chaste kiss, nothing like the ones they had shared before. A simple pressing of the lips and then they parted, staring into each other's eyes.

Silently, they forgave one another.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Finally deciding to leave the room they had taken up residence in, Sora found that they hadn't gone far from where they had been earlier.

Simply put, they had walked across a small bridge that connected a gap between the gizmo shop clock tower and an old hotel **1**. The shutters hadn't been shut properly, and they were easy to enter or exist.

Riku had left, saying he had to deal with Leon and the others so not to worry them, and Sora had promised to stay behind -though Riku was hesitant.

With the sun having decided to shine through the old shutters, Sora could take a minute to look around the room.

It was no bigger than a large bedroom, with a small single bed -which had surprised Sora that he and Riku had been able to sleep on it comfortably- on a simple wooden frame, leaning against a wall to the right of the window. There was a small oak table, two chairs stacked on top. Rolled up against the wall opposite of the bed, was rug that had been propped against the wall, probably to keep dust out of it. There was a simple counter with a sink and cupboards, and then two doors -Sora guessed that one led to the bathroom and the other downstairs.

"Well… Leon's not happy about our 'disappearing' act," Riku sighed, hoping through the open window.

Sora gave a short laugh, not knowing whether to be scared of the man, or laugh when Riku probably told them what happened. He buttoned up the pale blue jeans, leaving him shirtless so that Riku's hungry eyes could roam over his slightly more muscular chest.

Now that they weren't in the middle more pleasurable actions, Riku could take a minute to truly appreciate Sora's fine body.

Before they had left the islands, Riku saw that Sora still had some traces of baby fat on him; but, after their separation, he could see that all traces of such childish features had left the youth's body.

His arms had become a little more muscular, a slightly paler tan covering him, due to lack of sunlight. Riku could even see outlines of developing abs along Sora's stomach. To top things off, Sora's face had become slightly thinner, his cheek bones having risen a bit and his ocean-blue eyes never loosing their beautiful sparkle.

"Sora…" Riku purred, nipping said boy's ear. Sora dropped his hands from the white shirt he had been attempting to button, tilting his head back when Riku started planting open mouth kisses on his neck… his collarbone…

"Ri-ku!" Sora whined, lower lip jutting out. "I'm hungry… Let's go eat!"

Riku smiled against the boys skin, rocking back and forth with the boy, arms twined around Sora's thin hips.

No matter what he had been through, Sora had managed to maintain his old-self…

"I dunno…" Riku began, beginning to nip the tender flesh again. "Depends on what you wanna eat…"

"Ri-ku!" Sora giggled as he reached behind him to tug on Riku's silver hair. The silver-haired teen chuckled.

"I have no problem with that…"

"Ri-kuu!"

"So-raa!"

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Riku groaned, wanting nothing more than to throw Sora on the table and screw the boy into the next century till the boy could only remember the syllables in his name.

Why did Riku want to carry through with such things you ask?

Well, Riku's 'innocent' little lover was now eating mozzarella sticks.

But the mozzarella sticks weren't the only reason Riku wanted to pin Sora to the table and screw his lover senseless…

Sora grinned, knowing how he was affecting Riku with how he was eating his meal.

Okay, maybe he wasn't eating his food like a normal person would consume the tasty cheese-y centered goodness.

Back in the room he and Riku had claimed as their rooms, he and Riku were in the most compromising situation -what with him beneath the boy as the elder straddles his waist, grinding down on him while sucking on his bare chest- when the teen had decided to pull away and leave him there, telling him to hurry and get dressed so they could eat.

This had left Sora with both an embarrassing problem and a taste for revenge...

So, while they had been gazing at the menu, Sora happened to see the mozzarella sticks and thought of a way to slowly torture his lover.

He smiled inwardly when he heard another groan from Riku's part, smiling innocently as he let some of the gooey cheese drip over his pink lips. Riku was so close to throwing all caution to the wind and taking what he had been wanting for the past agonizingly long three minutes.

He almost burst out laughing when he heard Riku whimper as he slowly let his tongue lap away at the remaining cheese.

"Hey, Ri-ku… you okay?" Sora said, still grinning as he waved a hand in front of the dazed teens eyes. "He-lo-o-o?" Sora pouted, leaning a little further until he was almost lying on the table, "Riku are you oka-Riku!"

One minute he was supporting himself across the table, and the next minute he was on the ground; Riku pulled on top of him -seeing as how he had grabbed the nearest thing when he slipped off the table, which happened to be the still dazed Keyblade master.

"Nice." Riku grinned, not even voicing the fact that he was happy with their positions. With one leg inside and the other outside the boy's thigh, hands on either side of Sora's hips, while Sora's hands were still holding onto the front of his yellow vest.

"I bet your enjoying it." Sora growled and stuck his tongue out.

"Is that a promise, Sora?" Riku smiled, leaning down further onto the brunet, lips almost touching.

"This is a family oriented restaurant, yanno…"

Aqua and azure blinked at eachother, before turning toward the high voice, seeing a grinning Yuffie standing above them; Aerith and Leon seated at a table near the back, staring –though Leon was trying to be a little less obvious about it...

"'Ello there… can we keep from making a scene?" Yuffie scoffed, crossing her arms and slinging a hip out to the side. "I mean there are…" She trailed off, pointing to a small group of kids who had stopped to watch them, mouths open and eyes wide.

"I dunno… maybe we should educate the children." Riku murmured, nuzzling his nose with Sora.

"Guys… I just ate." Yuffie said, grabbing Riku's collar and tugging the boy off of Sora.

Riku glared at Yuffie and then turned to Sora, reaching down and pulled the boy up, hugging him close.

"Come on, Riku…" Sora sighed, rolling his eyes and leading Riku out of the restaurant.

A devious thought crossed the elder's mind, and without a second thought, Riku whirled Sora around to face him and kissed his Sora on the lips.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"You know… I liked the food there." Sora grumbled from his spot on the stairway in the first district; Riku a step below him.

"You have a pit for a stomach, 'course you liked the food there." Riku smirked, his chin in his hands as he watched his source of entertainment for the past ten minutes -a Moogle pacing back and forth. "You hardly ever register what you're eating anyways." He teased, grinning when he heard an indignant huff from behind him.

"So..." Sora began, standing up and rocking on the heels of his new shoes (he had bought a new pair before they had headed to lunch). "Any ideas on how to kill time, then?" He asked, half curious as to what Riku might come up with and half knowing what the older was going to say.

"Sex?" Sora rolled his eyes.

_'Knew it.'_

Not that he had a problem with it; mind you.

"Okay... lead the way, Ri-ku!" Sora smiled, his eyes shining.

Riku stared, before he smiled as well.

**OoOoOoOoOoO (Sorry folks… no lemon, just slightly smutty fluff… Don't hurt me….;)**

Sora groaned when he felt Riku push him into the rough brick wall, his pitch climbing when Riku rocked his clothed erection into the front of his jeans.

The silver-haired boy busied himself with rocking Sora into the wall slowly and gently, putting on enough pressure so that the boy would whine every time Riku came close to pressing harder, only pulling away and coming back again and again…

"Ri-Rikuu…" Sora mewled, wrapping his arms around said teen's shoulders and rocking against him.

"Sora…"

Sliding his gloved fingers beneath the fabric of his lover's shirt, Riku smiled when his finger brushed over a pert nipple teasingly, causing Sora to let out a long moan.

Riku grinned and pulled on the bottom of the shirt, causing the buttons to pop open, one-by-one. Sora gasped when crisp air hit his chest and Riku's now bare hands brushed across his chest, holding a pert nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"Riku… AH!" Sora gasped, watching with hooded eyes as Riku dipped his head down to catch the pink bud in his hot mouth, suckling softly.

The sensual act -eliciting a low mewl on Sora's part- caused Riku's pants to strain, wishing for nothing more than to take the boy right there, despite the face that anyone passing by the alleyway could hear them.

Pulling his mouth away, letting his tongue twist around the hardened flesh as a lingering promise, Riku pulled Sora's shirt back up and led him through a tall wooden fence.

Sora opened his mouth to ask as to why Riku had stopped and led him though, but quieted when he saw Riku idly pushing boxes and crates aside, leading them to the back district behind the hotels.

Following the older, Sora helped remove the crates in their path, till they reached the alley, the water quietly lapping at the stonewalls.

There was no one on the walkways… only a light breeze that ruffled Sora's brown spikes.

It was to quiet…

The only thing that could be heard was the gently lapping of water against the cement, crashing with a wet sloshing sound.

"Riku?"

"Shh." Riku held up his hand, his eyes focused on the darkening shadows around them.

Sora shivered when he felt a light prickling on the back of his neck, hairs standing on end. Riku seemed to be becoming… warmer?

Riku could feel a slight thrumming in his hands and closed his eyes, feeling a soft –almost weightless- warmth fill his hands.

Sora frowned, his skin stinging.

The light… it still hurt…

'_It still hurts… doesn't it?'_

Sora's mouth dropped, eyes widening when he felt the air around him turn cold, and a feeling like time itself had stopped.

"Sora?"

Riku might as well have been talking to a wall, as Sora was staring ahead, at the golden eyes detaching itself from the wall.

Azure flashed golden for no more than a second, muscles snapping to attention.

'_The light… it still hurts when you see it…'_ Ansem laughed; his voice caressing Sora's mind.

"W-what've you done with Kairi!" Sora snarled, a glare fixing on his face and causing Riku to take a step back.

'_Ah… such a bold heart… so foolish as well… now, she's joined his Majesty…' _Sora could hear the smile in the tanned man's voice, his eyes hardening.

"Sora?" Riku tried again, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder.

Again, the ocean-blue orbs flashed a dangerous gold and Sora hissed, rearing away.

"_DON'T TOUCH ME!" _They both screamed.

Riku took half a step back, staring into both azure and golden.

'Oh god… not again…' Riku stared, his grip tightening when Sora stumbled forward, clutching his head tightly.

"Ge…get… get out!" Sora ground out, his teeth clenched tightly together.

Ba-dump 

A strong, pulse; it was like a hammer to his head.

"G-Get out of my head!" He screamed, his voice reverberating off the walls of the back alley.

'_You think you've won? Think I'm gone? Guess again! The princess is gone, and I will have you again.' _Ansem snarled, his hold tightening on the boy's mind.

Sora dropped to his knees, fighting… fighting the mad man within his own mind.

"Sora…"

Gloved hands were clasping his own hands, pulling them from his head and yanking him up, clutching him to Riku's chest, said teen burring the brunet's head in the crook of his neck.

"Make him stop… make him go… away…" Sora whispered, his breath hot on Riku's neck, silent tears flowing freely from his wide, angry eyes.

Soft lips…

Gently pressing to his…

Darkness…

Slowing receding…

But…

One eye…

Stayed a haunting golden color.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

When they returned from the alley –Sora's head bowed- they found Cid and Yuffie in the gummiship repair shop, finishing the last of the installments.

Riku opened his mouth to ask what Yuffie was doing in there with Cid (seeing as how the girl hated working) but Aerith came through the door, two trays of food for the working two and answered Riku's questioning look.

"We thought, since you need to reach Kairi as soon as you can, we'd help repair the gummi ship." Aerith smiled at Yuffie as she set the tray of food before the Ninja, drool practically pouring from the corners of the girl's lips.

"An' e godfph ruckerert ingoo elbing." Yuffie mumbled though a mouthful-of baked potatoe.

"Yuffie…" Aerith shot the girl a disapproving glance and the girl swallowing best she could and tried again.

"I said: And I got sucked into helping." She mumble, digging into her food again.

"Leon refuses to do it, an' Aerith nearly killed me last time she tried to help…" Cid muttered, grabbing his own tray and downing half the contents quickly.

"So I'm guess Yuffie was the only one you could count on." Riku grinned, poking the raven-haired girl in the shoulder playfully.

"Nah, girl keeps complaining about how I'm a slave driver and won't let her rest." Cid shot, his words aimed at Yuffie rather than Riku.

Yuffie was too busy eating to retort.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Riku was more than grateful when Cid told them they were finished, ignoring how the blond went on about how no other engineer could have done it in record timing like he had.

Supplies were bought, Donald and Goofy walked about here and there –Donald getting on his case about running off every second the duck got- and Sora, sitting on the stairs, watching them.

Or…

Watching Riku.

He couldn't take his eyes off the boy.

The way sweat gather around his forehead, muscles at attention when he carried things on and off the ship. And finally, a strong hand outstretched and ready to pull him to his feet so that their journey could begin.

**End Chapter**

**1 **It's right across from the gizmo shop. Where the pair of shutters are before you cross onto the red roofs in the second district.

XCX: Jeez… This was a happy little chapter wasn't it? It was waaaay too… fuzzy for this plot… Bleh… but it had its share of angst too… ah well…

Jin: I wasn't even in this one either!

XCX: Anyways…

Jin: HOLD IT! I was barely even mentioned in the last chapter! What about me! You said you're not through with me yet.

XCX: So?

Jin: So! _So_, I demand that I'm in the next chapter!

XCX: Okay.

Jin: Huh?

XCX: You're in the next chapter.

Zil: I don't want to seem as one who's taking _his _side…

Jin: HEY!

Zil: …but, usually things like these -especially coming from you-- come with a catch.

XCX: You _are_ the smartest of my muses… -sigh- Well, yes, Jin will be re-appearing in the next chapter…

Jin: So that I may take my Sora back!

XCX: But there will be some angst and drama… so be prepared for the next chapter… Bwahahaha…

Underlined: Signed

Not underlined: Anonymous

**FF reviews**

LilAznSp0nge: Yup… though… Jin doesn't want to see it that way… (Jin: I will claim him agaaaaaien!)

LeVeL27Guitar: I encourage writing all the way! No matter what! You think I was able to write this fic just like that? Nope… I was an inspiring-writer last year, hoping my fic could even reach 100, but it took time to improve my writing. I hope you do post a KH fanfic, no matter how bad it may seem. If you want to reach something, then go for it! Good luck! ;D If you need help or anything, feel free to e-mail! .

Xiaobai: Sorry, didn't know that… haha! Ah well… what's done is done, can't do anything 'bout it now… I'll do that in the future though… Thanks!

Shadow Kat: Tank you vewy much!

DancingMistress: Heehee… took some time (along with this one… bleh!)

Minerva Teller of tales: Thanks. I'll post a note in the chapter if there's something different in my AFF account though, thanks anywho!

no name: 'Course not! Yay! PLUUUUUSSSSSSHHIIIIEEEEE! I WUV YOU SSSSOOOOOOOOOO VERY MUCH! Jin'll be coming back next chaptie… mwahahahahahaha…

foxhound: Weeee! Hugs for Chains! I now know you can write hella long reviews! Haha…Heyya Kosov! Jin says he can relate to you at times… PLUSIEEEEEEEEE! I wuv you guys soo mooches! XD I'm thinking about another lemon… but… Sorry… I have a beta and a back-up beta. And hide-san should be about to come back this summer. Yay! hide-san!

… (with friend): who knows 'bout Jin… (Jin: You do) I'm going to Florida in about a week! I love talking to my reviewers… Iz fun! If you want to, you can e-mail me… I love talking with anyone! XD

cinnarolls: You like to send me reviews don'cha? I don't have a doujinshi though… Not yet anyway… I'm actually not to excited 'cause I don't want good things to end…

Misha: We are not alone! XD I assure you, Jin WILL be coming back in the next chapter… bwahaha…

Brit: I will update when I can… sorry… .;

Rezuna Kitsune of Ice: Please don't die! I don't wanna lose another reviewer! Noooooo! Not another one! (Jin: Man down! I repeat: Man down! We've lost another!) PLUSIE! God… I love you people so much… -sigh- You get a hug! Weeee!

Aika-Naoki121: Chapter 14. Check. 15… er… gettin' there…

Ryoko Takumarai: Haha… You've been compared to a alcoholic drink! –points at Jin- Hahaha!

Angeloftheforgotten: Haha! So cool! You know the theme song! I love you bunches!

Korbin: Hope you had a good trip! Hope this is a good welcome home! I only stop if no one likes it. So'kay… I'm not dead… yet.

PlzNsertSN: Thank you for everything. I try to make everything the best I can…

Elly Yuki: Agreed, agreed. –nods- though… my alarm clock just hates me. Don't hate me… It had to be done.

Falcon Zanbandia of Nightmares: Tissues? –holds up the box- so'kay. You're not the last to cry. Thanks again for the sketch!

LilxDarkxAngel: I updated. Weeeee!

Heartlessangel: Nope! Not dead. Not yet… PLU…UUUUU…UUUU…UUU…SHIES! I LOVE YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH! THANK YOUUUUUUU!

**AFF reviews**

Anon: Updating… actually… Riku didn't kidnap Sora this time… Sora went willing-ly… whoa… now that I think on that… that sounds quite perverted… heehee…

sacura: Iz good… Yeah, I'm a but of a hentai too… heeheee… RikuXSora-ness… yummy… -drools-

M.D. Sora: Haha! Happy dreamin'!

Rose Fury: C-Cookie… _and_ plushies… I LOVE YOU! MARRY ME!

crystaladept: Nope. Told ya though e-mail and this chapter. I'm NOT DONE YET!

darkriku01: No kill authoress… no want to die yet… XD

Molly: Hee hee… and we're not done yet… bwahahahaha…

simonski32: Of course. I FINALLY got to update.

End Reviews 

XCX: I was watching _MXC_ and _The F List_ while typing this, and I stopped after a while to watch _MXC_._ MXC_ is a funny Japanese Obstacle Course show… thingie. It was pretty funny… I love watching others in pain… -Le sigh- And on _The F List_; I enjoyed listening to the _Gorillaz "Clint Eastwood". _I loooove that song… That and _Linkin Park "Breaking the Habit"_. I enjoy listening to random music. Don't care about the band, just the music.

Jin: We're back in the subject of Music?

XCX: Okay, okay. I get it… And again………

**SCHOOL'S FINALLY OUT! YEEEESSSSSSSS! FINALLY!** The fun thing is that my friend Alex set of a stink bomb right after the bell rang and everyone cheered… haha… it was sooo funny. XD I actually didn't think she'd do it! Bwahahaha! I laughed pretty hard… though no one was around to see me laughing… and those that did just stared…

Jin: Crazy person…

XCX: Later everybody!


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter dedicated to my betas: Dai-chan and Ariel. You guys have done great! Sorry for lack of updates! And no, we're not done yet!**

**A/N:**

Zract: Heyya peeps! As you can see, **_I have changed my name of XxX Chains XxX to that of Zract!_**

Jin: Again?

Zract: Hey! This is only the second time (that I can remember) that I changed me name!

Jin: Yeah, yeah… whatever.

Zil: What's with you? I mean; we finally get to start of with you this time. I thought you'd be overjoyed?

Jin: I am… buuut…

Tsukasa: But what, dear?

Zract: -starts crying- We're just about done with this fic!

Zil: I thought you'd be happy to finish this fic and start a new one.

Zract: I kinda am… but I've had so much fun writing this thing. I mean, and I've got so many reviews, made so many friends and fans from it… and… and…-sniff- it's almost over! WAAAAAAAAH!

Jin: -covers ears- Exactly.

Zract: Truthfully, I hate to see such things ends. I'm always sad when something like a good story comes to an end, happy or sad. And… this fic's almost a year old, too. It's kinda crazy, I mean, I've never kept something going on for so long. –wipes away tears- well… here's the chapter. Sorry for the wait, everyone!

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH or any of the Disney Characters. I own a Goofy Hat from Disneyland now and Gorillaz CDs! That's enough for me! XD –sings- City's breakin' down on a camel's back, they just have to go 'cause they don't know whack…**

**Ohhhhh… how much this chapter has been edited and twisted away from the original part of this game… Ohhhh…-wails into the night-**

**Chapter 15**

Fingers treaded into the ground, cold grains of sand slipping between them. He could feel the cold air swirling around him, the soft sand, the bitter feeling of being utterly alone, but he was half afraid to look up. Jin wasn't sure if he'd like what he'd see next.

But, curiosity racking his mind for answers caused him to raise himself up on his arms, his eyes studying the ground at his knees. His long green hair hung in around him, no longer in its simple braid. No… the band had long since snapped somewhere…

He moaned, sitting back so he was resting on his legs. He scrubbed at his face, trying to remember, trying to recall where he was and what had happened.

Bright blue eyes flashed into his mind, staring at him in frozen shock.

'_Sora?' _

It all came rushing back.

The fight in Hollow Bastion, how Sora had become angry, how Riku had lunged at Sora –keen on slicing his lover in half…

… and plunged the Keyblade into Jin, instead.

He could remember Sora's eyes, staring at him, frozen in shock as he died, right there.

Rage filled him.

He wanted nothing more than to beat the arrogant silver-haired Keyblade master bloody. But, most of all, he wanted to protect Sora! That little brat had been so keen on winning Sora's heart, and he had almost killed the brunet!

Though… he couldn't protect Sora.

The boy was probably alone, or following Riku and the princess, miserable without anyone to love him. Thinking about how Jin could have abandoned him… How he hated him… Hated Jin for not being able to protect him. For being so weak.

A wave of emotion overcame him like no other and he threw himself at the closest thing, pounding on it with his fist repeatedly.

"Stupid… stupid…" He cursed, his movement slowing. His shoulders shook, emotions crashing against him. Never had he felt such emotions all at once… crashing within him like stones Sora had thrown at Riku and Kairi's picture.

'_Dammit!'_ It had been Jin who had carved that there, under Ansem's orders to anger the boy! He felt tears burn at his eyes, but he didn't wipe them away. If this was his punishment for being weak and stupid, he may as well look it… _'I deserve it… and more some.'_.

"I couldn't protect you!" Jin screamed. "I… I broke my promise I made to you..." His ragged breathing slowed to puffs of air. He rested his forehead against whatever was in front of him, his burning skin instantly cooled at the"I'm sorry…"

Opening his eyes, he was greeted by a bright white object in front of him.

'_Wha-?' _Backing away, Jin looked up at the tall doors in front of him. It stood, looming over his seemingly shorter form, seeming to taunt his size. What little light around him made the door glow, the colorful glass at the top shining with valiant colors.

His breath caught in his throat.

'_No…'_ he shook his head, staring, both eyes wide, at the door to Darkness.

"Kingdom Hearts."

OoOoO 

Sora stared at his reflection in the room mirror, focused on the golden eye. What was once a beautiful, bright, ocean-blue was now a haunting golden color, almost orange.

He jumped when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, but calmed when they pulled him close gently.

"Sora… are you okay?" Riku muttered, watching Sora's expression in the mirror.

The brunet closed his eyes, not wanting Riku -–or himself, as a matter-of-fact -- to see the eye.

He sighed. "I'm fine. Just… tired. It's been a long journey."

Riku knew that Sora wasn't talking about the trip to Kingdom Hearts, but everything that had happened since they had left Destiny Islands. Sora couldn't call it a journey… no… Riku's adventures had been fun (in some ways); Sora's had been a nightmare. And he had yet to awaken just yet…

"Sora… you can't hide anything from me anymore…" Riku muttered, turning the boy around, through Sora's refused to look him in the eye and buried his face in Riku's chest. Riku chuckled and grabbed Sora's neck, kissing him lightly.

But… even for a split second, Sora could see green hair around him… gold and purple depths looking into his own…

"Besides," Riku chuckled, "you always were a terrible liar."

He could feel Sora smile against him and couldn't help but grin wider.

Riku pulled Sora's chin up, making the boy look at him. "Sora… look me in the eye and tell me what's wrong." He demanded.

Sora averted his eyes, but a quick shake of Riku's hand and Sora's blue eyes were again focused upon Riku's aqua depths.

"I… I've been thinking…" Sora started, unsure of how to put it. "About… Jin." He hung his head, this time Riku's hand didn't lift his face to his, and Sora could tell the taller was brooding about what he had just said.

So he continued.

"I mean… before… before everything turned for the worst… he was always there for me…" He assured, trying to show his lover that the teen hadn't been all-bad –-to him at least. "But… when Halloween Town happened… and then Hollow Bastion… I didn't know what to think. Who to love…"

"Sora-"

But Sora spoke louder, telling Riku he wasn't finished by overriding his voice.

"When Jin…" Sora tried to swallow the enormous lump that had lodged itself in his throat, but it only seemed to worsen. "… d-died… I was so angry. Ansem tricked me and then told me that Jin is another part of him… I… I… I didn't believe it at first, but then… he showed me how he 'made' Jin."

Riku stared down at the spiky mop of hair beneath his head, not knowing what to say.

"I… I know Jin isn't all bad. He's the part of Ansem before he gave into the darkness." Sora explained; his arms wrapped loosely around Riku's shoulders tightening when he felt the former start to pull away.

"I know he's still alive, I can feel it. Somehow… I know." Sora's voice was barely below a whisper, but even the soft hum of the gummi ship engine didn't drown out his words. "I just want to see him. One more time."

OoOoO 

Jin couldn't help but stare at the tower doors, his breath caught in his throat.

But… _how _had he managed to make it here? All Heartless went to Oblivion…

Or… did they?

Jin moved along the large door he was leaning against, resting gloved hands on the edges and –taking a deep breath- peered inside.

He felt almost like darkness would flood his body, or something terrible would leap at him from within, but there was nothing but a long dirt road.

Was that it?

Was that all there was to the legendary Kingdom Hearts? A simple road?

He stood taller, drawing to his full height and walked in, looking for any signs of movement. He was about ten feet from the door before a ripple of a movement caught his eye. The dirt road ahead of him faded, giving way to what looked like dirt mounds, Heartless moving within it.

"Is this were the Heartless come from? Kingdom Hearts?" Jin asked himself, never expecting an answer.

"Well… yes."

He whirled about, facing his majesty, King Mickey.

**OoOoO**

The gummi ship landed within the next ten minutes, and Sora made sure he had what he needed and walked down to the haul with the others, standing by a silent Riku.

Sora could tell Riku was brooding just by the way his arms were crossed, his eyes focused ahead of him, but never focusing on _what_ was in front of him.

The moment they stepped off the ship, Sora felt his body give a jolt, like when climbing the stairs and thinking there were was another step in front of you, only to let your foot fall to the ground in a shock.

"What was that…? Hey, Riku, where are…"

As he turned around, he was greeted by the site of the white sands, the never-ending water, and the looming green foliage.

"I-Is this…"

'No… it couldn't be…' 

He turned back around, and was met with the mouth of cave. Its dark opening seemed to draw him in and out, like steady breathing. The vines hanging down from the bushes above it swayed it the cave's breathing, but Sora felt so gush of air as they shifted.

Slowly, warily, he ducked down and crawled through the narrow cave.

Nothing was out of place. No rock, nor sand. He could see the footprints in the sand from not to long ago. They were too small to be anyone else's… but… they were the size of his old yellow shoes. He continued forward, his right hand steadying himself as he ventured further.

Through the cold stone, he could feel what felt like a pulse. Soft, and barely noticeable, but there all the same.

It became stronger the deeper he treaded. He felt his fingers tingle from the sensation, like a feather brushing over the pads of his fingers.

At last, he reached the room where childish carvings adorned the smooth stone.

His blue eyes scanned the room, looking for something anything that would be out of place.

Nothing.

The only thing he could account for, would be the strumming heartbeat.

The brunet could see the prints still in the sand from where he had sat, throwing rocks at the picture of Kairi and Riku; the rocks he had yet to throw still resting in the sand.

It barely caught his eye, but, upon stepping closer, Sora found where Jin had stood that same day. There were only two footprints in the sand, and they led nowhere else. Innocently marked in the sand.

As he reached the door at the end of the cavern, he could feel the steady heartbeat stop. He slowly turned around, preparing for the worst…

Sora could almost feel his own heart stop as quickly as the cave's had.

There, standing at center of the room, face hidden by his black hood; stood Jin.

OoOoO 

"Sora? Sora!" Riku searched about cavern, searching for any sign of the brunet. _'You've gone and lost 'im again…'_ His mind teased.

'_Shut up! I will find him. I won't loose him again!'_ Riku snarled.

Before Goofy or Donald could raise a hand to their already angry friend, Riku leapt from ledge he stood on and down into the chasm, toward the faint purple light at the bottom.

The animals followed, slowly gliding down after the determined master. The best they could do when Riku was like this was to stand –preferably—behind him.

End Chapter 

Zract: I know I explained how Sora stepped off the ship like Lemony Snicket, but that was really the only way too describe it… the shame… Okay… I guess since I finished this chapter, I can tell you all why it took so long and why it's so short.

Jin: Please do, we wish to know why it took so freakin' long for you to write just ONE SHORT CHAPTER!

Zract: Well… you see… At the beginning of summer, I had posted that I'd be able to write more… Well, I 11 reasons I couldn't because…

1. Writer's block was being a bitch

2. I left for Florida

3. When I came back, I caught up with my friends for a bit (whom I missed dearly)

4. Then left for Nevada; had to delete every trace of yaoi/shonen-ai on this computer; hide Eerie Queerie and Gravitation books because my mom would find it since she wasn't going with us. (She found my books… but she's kept a close eye on the books I buy now… -sigh- I'm playing with fire)

5. Came back and did some more catching up with my friends.

6. Left for Maine

7. Started school (Nooooooooooooooooooooo!) Although… it hasn't been too awfully bad since I get to hang with my friends at lunch…

8. Homework is wiping the floor with my ass. TTTT

9. I wanted to post something to show you I'm not dead!

10. I was sucked into the world of Jak 2, that my brother got for his birthday and I hogged. Heheheh…

11. My computer was being a bitch… (AGAIN). And I was unable to access the Internet for a week.

Come back summer vacation! I miss you!

AFF reviews 

Gwen: Sa'right. Not to many were… "fond" of Jin in the beginning 'cause of that… Stupid-head. (-points at Jin-) anyways……… -glomps you- YAY! Zract likey da cookies!

Molly: Actually… it's almost over. Maybe 1 or 2 more chapters, but I'm still not sure… -sniff- I'll miss answering these wonderful reviews! TTTT

LeVeL27Guitar: I'm sorry! I've been kinda busy so I've haven't been able to read to many fics as of later! Very sorry!

Fire: Haha… I thought some of these chapies were too… cute… actually, but this ones returning to the angst. YAY angst! XD

MoonlightShadow: Of course. I WILL finish this fic. Even if the homework kills me and I die, I will finish it! XD

Brit: Well… I started writing in 6th( is now in 9th) and just kept at it. Take your time and thing about what to you want to say then put it into big words so people will think your smart! XD In otherwords, just keep practicing. 'M not tellin' what's gonna happen, you'll just have to wait… heheheh…

Sango45165: Yesssss, masssssterrrrr! XD

SchizoIori: Sorry it took so long… hey, hey! Can you update the Naruto fic! Pleeeeeeeeeeease! I hope you have/had fun on your trip!

Rin-chan: Slender eyebrows for rising! XD Hahaha… I got a kick outta that when I read it… hehe… So funny. If you need to see the picture, go to my profile on AFF and go to my homepage, go to the fanart section, you can see a pic of Jin.

foxhound: I have no idea what's going on except… COOKIES! PLUSHIES! -Dives in- Zract loves you moochos now! XD

senko09: Yes… I know, I'm a slow updater, but I update now! That good right? RIGHT:D

Kitten: You get more! Hope you like this short chapie!

FF reviews 

Zap Cannon: Haha… Jin appreciated your……… support. –Holds up picture of Riku and Sora kissing- Now, I must deflate his ego…

PlzNsertSN: So'kay… Jin's back. Now you don't kill Zract! YAY! .; I got kicked outta church cause I pissed of the pastor/owner's wife… and I terrorized the children telling them if they didn't believe in God, their mommies and daddies would disown them… Little shits… Yeah… I hate kids.

I'm a dirty girl: -grins- I know… -goes off to chuckle evily-

HeartlessAngel: Sorry… I have 2 betas already. . And a third in waiting if ever needed. Sorry! But, I promise to finish this, so don't worry.

crystal-chan: Favs? I'm honored! If you haven't heard from me, it's because hotmail blocks most e-mails… try again and e-mail me at yahoo (same address, just yahoo . com) Thanks for all the compliments, it's reviews like these that I LOVE reading. They really do help! XD

LilxDarkxAngel: I update! XD Weeee!

… (w/friend): So'kay. You could just get your own e-mails secretly. Yahoo or hotmail… I know you guys are probably over your sickness and all, but either way, I hope you got better soon! XD Hahah… your poor friend, well, I hope she… uh, figures that out. .;

Yuki Kimagure: You… you didn't review? What in the name of yaoi-ness caused you to NOT do that! Grrr… Oh well, at least you reviewed this time. XD I would enjoy receiving art, it will be mentioned and posted on my site, and also, a chapter will be dedicated to you. Write on… haha… I get it! Right on! XD (Jin: Only a fool like you would think it's a joke…)

DancingMistress: I updated again! Wh00ts for Zract! XD

no name: This time it wasn't just weeks… sorry! I read some of your work, I just can't remember if I reviewed or not… I remember reading Full Metal Alchemist yaoi fanfics though… it draws a blank… Hmmmm……

Elly Yuki: I would have sounded better if I said finally in there, huh? –wallows in self pity- I'm such a dumbass…

Shadow Kat: Okay… just don't yell at meh! TTTT I do it, I do it!

XiaoBai: -starts kicking Ansem as well- Yup… Ansem's gonna be coming back for some stardom in the next chapie… -sigh-

cabbagehobbit: Forever would be grand… if my sanity could hold on that long. (Jin: Which it can't)

Misha: Hehehhhh… not anymore… hehehehehehhhhhhh…

Minerva Teller of tales: -bows- Still honored! I answered the other as well… please post another chapter for Naruto smexy-ness… -puppy eyes-

Rezuna Kitsune of Ice: -squeals and hugs you again- Friend! XD Zract love Rezuna even moochos more now! XD

Falcon Zanbandia of Nightmares: Um… my e-mail's screwed up, if I haven't replied, then try again and I will check my Inbox everyday I can (which is almost everyday) to see if you've e-mailed. If you can send it soon, I can dedicate the next chapter to you and the other artists.

Nefeshara D.J. : It's supposed to kinda swing on and off and to the side of the original really. It wasn't supposed to be completely different… just thought I'd point that out. .;

The Plushie Bandit: Noooooo! My plushie! Plushie Bandit no get Zract's plushies! I told Whitney by the way… I'm surprised by those you meet on the web. You in OK, too? I swear… it's so cool to meet others on the web. She needs to introduce us sometime if you live nearby. By the way, any idea why Whit-Whit's been so… out of it lately?

Ju Neko: -bows- Sank yooooouuuuu my friend! XD

xenialshadow: 'Tatoes! Zract wants 'tatoes!

Yoshihara Daisuke: DAI-CHAN! Hope you enjoyed beta-ing this chapie!

LilAznSp0nge: -holds up iron pole- Me kill Ansem until he dies! ROAR!

kittykatzx93: -squeals- So many reviews! XD

Skya Mana: So many fics to read, but which holds the plot that reaches into your mind to arouse the darkness within? THIS ONE OF COURSE! XD

Anonymous: Okay… I posted. But it was late because my inspiration flew out the window of the airplane.

ARandomKid: I diiiiiiid! Don't yell at meeeeeh! –sniffles-

DestinyKitsune: Yeah, I had WordPad 'cause MicrosoftWord shut down, and Pad didn't have spell check. Sorry… I'll go back and fix it later when I have time to get off my lazy ass. Yes… Sora… such a whore… so much fun and cringing when writing that… -blinks at Sora and Jin portrait- Where'd that thing come from? I wonder…

starryskydragon: -sways as well- updated, updated… weeee!

Goldensong: Thanks. I'm glad I could finally update. I swear… school was hell.

End Reviews 

Zract: -twiddles thumbs- I'm sorry it took so long, and I loved reading the reviews that came, but I couldn't write this out when I had a slab of writer's block encasing my head.

Jin: Other words, it would have come out even worse than this.

Zract: I do have to say that if I don't update or something, then there's no reason to tell me you're tired of waiting. I know you want to read it and all… but I'm only human. I am not a super-Jesus or somethin'!

Jin: You _want_ scare the churches by dressing up like Jesus and acting like Michelle Jackson, don't you?

Zract: Haha… the Christians'll get a kick outta that… It's Jesus…** MICHELLE-JACKSON-STYLE!** XD –thrust hips while arms are out to sides-

Jin: By the way, besides vacationing time, what else have you been up to?

Zract: Well… doing a mountain of homework (-shakes fist at homework- I WIIILLLL FINEEEEEEEEESSHHH YOOOOUUU!), catching up on what I've been slacking on 'round the house (-shakes fist at pile of junk- I WIIILLLLL CLEEEEEEEEEEEAN YOOOOOOUUU!) and hanging with friends. (-hugs- I MISSSSSED YOUUUU!)

Thank you everyone for the cookies, you are all loved by _moi_! XD


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: 

XCX: Well… 'm back to my same penname. Thought I'd try out the other one, but ended up not liking it and going back to good ole' XxXChainsXxX.

Jin: Like they care.

Ariel-chan: I do!

XCX: -hugs Ariel-chan- See, she does! Like I care about your opinion Jin! Nyaaa! Well, anyways, thanks for your opinions (despite how few there were) on the last chapter. I'm sorry, but I felt like I should have somehow done something, seeing as I felt that I had left you guys hanging all summer.

Well, in other **IMPORTANT** news:

"_No need for a Heart" is now over a year old! _

**(And I am now one year older too, as of Nov. 2!)**

Break out the confetti and booze! I have been writing this damn thing for over a year! I have never written anything that long. You guys can just think of this as an X-mas/anniversary/birthday/new year celebration gift- thingie… from me to you! XD

Jin: Heaven forbid whatever she tries to write next.

Ariel-chan: -throws stapler at him-

Jin: What is it with you two and throwing shit at me!

XCX: Well, enjoy the long awaited chapter 16. Sorry it's so late on the updating… bleh… -goes off to burn school text books-

Disclaimer: I own a waffle. Yes, a waffle. I made it myself with love! Though, it was made out of spite because I don't own Kingdom Hearts. –munches on waffle sadly while typing- Dumb waffle… Chapter 16 

Jin sat beside the king, his right arm resting on his propped up leg while Mickey sat in an almost cross-legged position, the undersides of his large yellow shoes pressed together.

There was thick silence between them, not much being said, but questions swam in Jin's mind, dancing in the back and demanding to be heard.

Jin sighed, running his hands through his long hair. He scratched at the back of his scalp, not knowing where to begin, and not quite sure what to ask, truthfully.

"It's been a long time, Ansem."

"Wha-?" Jin whirled to face the King, and found the mouse grinning at him, like he was seeing a friend for the first time in years.

"You've certainly changed." His Majesty grinned, a seemingly odd smile to be found on a giant mouse.

"I'm not him." Jin said, grimacing at his hand, shaking the few strands that had tangled their way between his fingers. He was disgusted. He knew he had followed Ansem, but there was more to it… he could _feel_ it.

"I guess he really did find a way to extract darkness from the heart…" Mickey had stopped smiling. His thick fingers closed together, his thumbs beginning to twiddle together, as if this time he didn't know what to say. "But I was right… the body collapsed."

"What do you mean?" Jin asked; fingers still imbedded in his jade hair.

"I met Ansem, say 'bout… three years ago… give or take a few months." The mouse replied, letting his legs stretch out in front of him. "I had seen the stars slowly fading, so I set out to find out why. I came to Hollow Bastion in a gummi ship and was greeted by the ruler himself, Ansem."

Jin sneered, none to happy to hear his former-master's name.

"Ansem was currently studying the Heartless manifesting beneath the castle. For a while, I worked with him, watching their behavior. But then, he suggested sending down test subjects. Humans." The king sighed, scratching his tan chin. "I was against it, but Ansem persisted. Soon, the Heartless' population began to override that of the humans still living there. It was the night that I met a boy named Leon, who barely made it out, but directed me to where he'd last seen Ansem… I sent him and two others off on a ship with a man named Cid and then made my way back to find Ansem…"

"But the man was no longer sane." Jin answered, what could be figured as resignation creeping into his eyes.

"Yes, he was at the Keyhole, offering up his body and heart to become a Heartless himself. But because he was offering willingly, his heart and body didn't perish. Instead, you and he separated. You sustained a body and a _heart_… the reason why you can love Sora."

OoOoO 

Sora felt all the warmth drain from his body at the sight Jin. He called out attentively.

"Jin?"

The man seemed to come out of whatever trance he had been in and turned toward Sora, but the brunet could see nothing but his mouth and chin. Whatever features underneath the hood were hidden by its cast shadows.

There was a long pause, Sora holding his breath --in anticipation or fear, he wasn't sure— until Jin turned toward the entrance.

There was a shift and the sound of someone coming from the tunnel, and what Sora could perceive as a soft jingle of metal clanging together. Like a once-familiar pocket chain…

A tan hand rested on the stone, before Sora found himself standing at the entrance, enthralled by his own figure, before he had left the island.

His other self certainly looked healthier. The younger Sora's skin was still the healthy bronze tan it had been, his face and stomach still holding a cute boyish roundness, unlike his pale completion and almost scrawny form now… His eyes were also a brighter cerulean tint, still holding a great deal of innocence, but at the same time an impending sense of darkness. There were no dark bags under his other's, only healthy sun-lit tan skin.

But, the thing that stood out the most would have to been that this Sora did not have the ugly yellow eye that graced own right eye.

The older Sora was more than surprised when his other gave out a loud cry and lunged at him.

Or rather… through him.

He felt as light as air when the younger Sora passed right through him, and he felt like he was falling, but before he could hit the ground, time froze and he would be suspended inches from the ground; shock sending his mind into a mad overdrive of adrenaline.

He shook of the feeling and turned to where his copy was huddled over the drawing beating on it over and over again.

"_--How could you, Riku?--"_

Sora noticed that of the young voice that sounded far away, echoed; but besides that, it sounded broken.

"_--You know you cannot be together…--"_

Sora flinched at the cold tone, already knowing what was happening. His memories were replaying themselves –like a video. He had already had to go through this once… he didn't want it to happen again…

_"--The Fate that bounds everyone's sky together. The Fate that bounds your heart to darkness. The Fate that bounds Riku and Kairi together. The very Fate that casts you out.--"_

The older and younger brunet could feel their hearts clench, but both for different reasons.

Not wanting to hear anymore of it, Sora left, ignoring the urge to look back at Jin, even if it was just a moment...

He let his fingers run along with cold stone, the feeling of childish hieroglyphics irritating his skin, he had to find Riku… he couldn't waste time like this…

Pushing away the wild vines, Sora stepped out onto the crunching sand, watching the water splash along with sand, the grains receding with the salty waves. He had no idea how to get out of here… and… he had no way to contact Riku… Giving a soft sigh, he pulled off his shoes, setting them beside him.

He might as well wait…

He felt his skin crawl as the water hit his toes, shivering as he felt the grains stick to his wet feet.

The sand… despite the bright sun above him… it was… cold.

He felt something creep up his spine, shivering at the sudden feeling of bitter emotions rising up in the bowl of his stomach. It felt like someone had lodged a large marble into the pit of his belly, and, as the smooth marble rose higher into his throat, he could feel it grow larger and larger.

"Long time no see… pet."

The cold fingers that had been tracing up his back suddenly jolted around his throat, stopping any plan of struggling without having Ansem's strong fingers imbedded in his skin.

Caught off guard by the sudden appearance and cutting off his air, Sora struggled momentarily, glaring ahead of him since the mad man stood behind him. "Ba…stard…" Sora choked out, his fingers came up to wrap around Ansem's fingers, but he found the man's grip iron as he tried to pry them from around his neck.

"Oh… how I have missed you, my pet…" The man purred, nuzzling his nose into the nape of Sora's neck. He inhaled deeply, grinning at the shudder racking through Sora as he did so.

"What… ar-are you… doing… here?" Sora growled, though it seemed to come out as a whimper.

"Did you not miss me?" Ansem said, grin widened as his other hand came to wrap around Sora's waist. He hissed, "I missed you," he pressed the boy's back to his chest; his smile spread even wider, teeth glittering. "So very much…"

OoOoO 

Riku wiped away the last of the black ooze covering the Keyblade, flicking the black gunk to the side.

"We've been looking around for hours… where the hell is he…" Riku growled, tapping the Keyblade to his shoulder.

Ever since they had stepped of the gummi ship, Riku had immediately set off to find the brunet, trying to figure out where the boy had landed.

'_Easier said than done…'_ Riku almost grumbled aloud, casting a glance at Donald and Goofy, who, at the moment, were busy picking up the dropped items_. 'Splitting up may find him faster, but these Heartless are stronger… quicker, too. Which probably means we're on their turf…' _Realizations dawned on Riku instantly. _'Which also means-'_

"Donald, Goofy!" The silver-haired teen called, willing the Keyblade to leave his side momentarily. "I've got an idea!"

OoOoO 

Sora panicked as Ansem began to toy with the hem of his shirt, toying with his already scared mind.

'_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit… not again… oh god…'_ His mind began to run in circles, screaming at him for not staying on the ship, or not sticking closer to Riku, or maybe not staying on the ship, or not sticking… _'Argh!'_

The dark man behind him seem to enjoy watching Sora twitch, knowing that the boy was reliving the moment in the darkness, with his precious bodyguard gone…

"Why?" Sora suddenly croaked, almost catching Ansem off guard.

"What pet?" Ansem regained his composure, and leaning in closer, causing another shiver to rack Sora's thin frame at his cold touch.

"Why do you need me?" Sora swallowed against his dry throat, "Why did you do all this?"

Ansem sighed against the boy, warm puffs of air settling against Sora's skin; again causing the boy to shudder. "So many questions, pet…"

**OoOoO**

"The weight of the darkness collapsed, but his soul didn't perish… instead, you were the production of only a heart and a body," Mickey took a soft breath. "Without a soul."

Jin snorted, shifting from his spot against the door. "I figured as much…"

"But, it didn't stay that way."

**OoOoO**

"My pet, you heart is special…" Ansem began, "It used to shine so brightly… and that, would cause a hindrance to my plans for Kingdom Hearts…"

Sora felt a weight drop onto his heart. So, he _used_ to have a strong heart… what great use it had turned out to be… what had he turned out to be… useless.

"It was the heart of the true Keyblade master…"

**OoOoO**

"What do you mean?" The teen suddenly snapped, rounding on the Mouse.

"You were cold at first… but, Sora has a gift… the gift of light. Light is what makes a soul and a heart. Darkness is merely the container for them, because one cannot exist without another." His Majesty continued; eyes trained on the darkness in front of them. "You're different because of how you were born, but as soon as you met Sora, it instantly sparked a distant light in your own heart –he was cindering your newborn soul with his own. And, as you became closer, it grew until you had your own soul. But Ansem was able to use Sora so easily because his heart was unconsciously weak while it helped your own develop."

Jin's shoulders slumped and he covered his eyes with his hand. "So, you mean, I'm the reason Ansem was able to control Sora? I'm the reason everything screwed up?"

"Yes, and… No."

Removing his hand from his face, a questioning look on his pale complexion.

"Ansem found a way to use you so the he could us Sora. He was the only one who knew how to do this, so neither of you were aware of this."

**OoOoO**

"Riku, ya sure this is gonna work?"

Goofy's fingers played with the handle of his shield, looking desolately at Riku from where he sat next to the silver-haired boy. Donald, perched on top of a protruding boulder, said nothing as he listened for more.

"Positive. If Sora's really been taken back and if this is where the Heartless are coming from, then this is probably the only way to find him."

"But that means you'll have to use that one key chain you found at Hollow Bastion… The one from the Keyblade Sora… err, I mean Ansem was using." Donald pitched in, sliding down from the rock and standing before Riku, coming about eye-level with him.

Riku's face was solemn. "I know."

"Garsh, and yur gonna use it on… yourself."

"Exactly." His mind was made up, and both animal companions knew there was no changing his mind.

Riku stood up and walked a few feet away, ready to give anything a shot if it meant finding Sora.

"But, how are ya gonna turn back? Me and Donald don't know nothin' when it comes ta that… I dun think we know much about this here is gonna work either…"

"I know… but I have a feeling…" Riku pulled out a wicked looking key chain they had found in Hollow Bastion after the fight with Sora/Ansem. "Sora'll know it's me… He knows more about the darkness than any of us at the moment."

Attaching the dark key chain, Riku felt the Keyblade turn a deathly cold, the metal twisting beneath his gloved-fingers. The red handle was the only color, but it matched the deep red of the Heartless insignia. The oddly made metal at the end of the Keyblade, where the supposed teeth of the Key were, hooked out, looking ready to ensnare anything that got to close.

Riku felt his hands begin to tremble as he raised the Keyblade up, the tip pointed at his chest at full length. The dark Keyblade in his hands began to pulse, sending cold shivers up and down his body, mind pounding with the Keyblade's own thoughts.

'_Heart. Heart! I want! Give me… sweet heart… heart of light… Give it to me.'_

His hands suddenly felt like they had frozen over, the coldness creeping toward his elbows… his shoulder…

It was all the control the Keyblade needed as it used Riku's own arms to plunge itself into the center of the boy's heart.

**OoOoO**

Ansem's tan fingers froze from their spot on either side of Sora's ribcage, the boy beneath him, held down by the muscular half of a large, terrifying-looking, Heartless, still squirming to get free from both their hold.

"So… it seems things have become even more interesting…"

"What… are you talk-talking about?" Sora snapped, the Heartless next to him baring his teeth in warning for him not to move.

**OoOoO**

For a moment, Riku felt as though he was caught in some cold storm, like the wind around him was whipping away the very skin on his bones. He felt the Keyblade drop from his hands and clatter on the ground somewhere, but he couldn't see. He felt like his world was growing dimmer and after a moment, he was blind.

'_This is a bit of a problem…'_ Riku admitted, trying to figure out what the hell he was going to do now.

"Riku?"

He swiveled around to the source of the noise, some sort of force drawing his attention.

His no longer aquamarine eyes focused on the spot from where he had heard the voice, and, after a minute, found himself looking at what he could make out as two white figures in complete darkness.

Pausing, Riku tried to stick his tongue out to wet his lips, but found that he had neither tongue nor lips.

"Riku?" The voice tried again.

'_Sounds… like Goofy…' _The boy thought, concentrating on the twin energies in front of him. Distantly, he could see their figures pulse, like a heartbeat, sending off waves of white. _'This must be how they sense things… and how they find and attack people…'_ He concluded, willing himself to walk toward the two.

He found he couldn't see, much less control how he walked, so Riku took it that most Heartless just willed their body to the source of the hearts.

'_And I can't tell them anything either… shit…'_ Riku moaned mentally, trying to think of a way to convey to his companions his predicament.

While he thought, he took his time to look at the room, finding that it, too, had its own heartbeat; resonating from the core and giving light pulses to every wall, floor, and rock.

'_But how are you going to find Sora?'_ His subconscious piped up.

For once, Riku could actually agree; how was he going to find Sora?

'_The Heartless usually appear out of nowhere… or from a portal…'_ He thought, flexing what he could feel as claws.

Thoughts overplayed in his mind, searching for any hint about how the Heartless moved about a world, he certainly never saw them taking the bus…

'_But… if I just have to think about it to walk, then it should be just as simple…'_ Riku realized, his body already bending over, almost crouching to the ground.

'_Find Sora… Sora…' _He repeated to himself, finding himself in walking in complete darkness, no sign of life what so ever_. 'Sora… where are you Sora?'_

_Ba-dump_

Senses keen enough to pick up on that single heartbeat, Riku's body reacted immediately and he swung about, legs even he was unsure of running toward the source. The body was almost in autopilot as it sprinted toward the energy that was gradually growing stronger the farther he ran.

His body jumped up, claws latching onto what Riku could perceive of as a ceiling as it pulled him up into a more tangible surrounding, with enough energy to send him reeling back; both in shock and anger.

**OoOoO**

There, sitting only a few feet from him, Riku glared –or at least the best glare a Heartless could muster- at the person before him.

'_Jin.'_

"Never thought I'd see you again." Jin sneered, glaring back and shifting from his spot next to –from as far as Riku could tell- a giant rat.

The green-haired teen was not happy to see the younger, but he couldn't help but snicker at the boy's small form. A small Shadow seemed to suit him…

'_Not like I'm glad to see you either, bastard… and here I thought you were dead.'_ Riku growled back, knowing full well that Jin could read his thoughts; that was a no-brainer. _'I'm not here for you anyway… but, from what I can guess, you're the only one who knows what the hell is going on.'_

"Do you honestly think I'd be sitting here, doing nothing, while Ansem is out, probably look for Sora-" Riku growled again, while Jin spat the name out. "Seeing as you and I can do nothing to stop him at the moment?" The older's glare seemed to lessen, but he was still stiff and ready for anything Riku might try.

The boy fumed. _'Why not!'_ Riku leered back. He wasn't too keen being so near to the man, who had spoiled everything, and he was even unhappier about the fact that the very teen may be his only way to find -from what Jin was saying- help, Sora. _'Just by being around him, you ruined enough!'_

Jin's anger was already starting to skyrocket with the teen's behavior, the king at his side forgotten. "And you think that I would allow Ansem to manipulate Sora's mind and actions like he did? You think I would allow Sora to fall completely into darkness?" Jin was now standing; about ready to ring the Keyblade master's, now small, neck.

'_ANSEM RAPED SORA!'_

"…" Jin stared at the Heartless, all anger gone, now replaced with shock. His visible eye was wide, concentrated on the smaller being, almost piercing Riku. "…W-What?" He croaked, having a hard time comprehending what had just been said. "What did you just say?"

'_Ansem. Raped. Sora.'_ Riku ground out, as though he was having trouble just saying the three words. _'He told me, after you disappeared, Ansem raped him, taking complete control, body, mind, _everything_.'_

Warm hands suddenly picked up Riku and he blinked (or thought he did) as a familiar voice hit his ears.

"And that is why we have to stop him."

'_Kairi?'_

**End Chapter**

XCX: …

Jin: So?

XCX: …

Riku: Say it.

XCX: …

Sora: -holds up photos to scanner-

XCX: FINE! Okay… I'm sorry for leaving you guys hanging for so long! I was busy as hell with homework, and then I got a sketch pad for my birthday and I've been filling the thing up to the brim with new pieces… ;

Jin: -coughs-

XCX: …wheeen… I should be working on the fic instead, huh? TT.TT

Riku: -nods-

Zil: Dude… they're agreeing on something…

Ariel: -munches on cookie while watching- Mmph.

XCX: Problem is, when I do get the mojo for workin' on this fic again, I just want to go back and erase it all and start all over, or I start rechecking past chapters and retyping them up as well… there are so many things I wanted to do, but I became to lazy to do it and I DO NOT want to loop hole all this, but I reeeeally want to re-write this fic without Jin in it and replace him with a Replica Riku instead. And AdultFanfiction deleted my old account, so I have to repost everything, but I'm such a lazy ass and I don't want tooooo! –breaths- (Oxygen Good) If you guys need the lemons or something, just e-mail me for the time being.

Sora: That's not all you've been up to…

XCX: … Heh. I stole a sign on Christmas Break… "Jesus is the reason for the season"… Heh… Jesus may be the reason for the season, but I'm the reason people issue restraining orders.

Jin, Riku, Sora: -SIGH-

XCX: Karma will bite me in the ass for all my shit later… I just know it… . Anywho, after this chapter reviews will now be answered with the reviewer reply button, anonymous reviews will still be answered in chapters, however.

**Reviews:**

**Signed: underlines**

**Anonymous: not underlined**

**Sexi Taco of terror: **Well… okay… glad you like the story… .;

**XXDesert-RoseXx**: YAY! CANDY! COOKIES! Life just got better! XD

**Sesshomaru-bishounen**: Yes yes… tis a pain… -sigh- Wish I didn't have to… Muffins good… very good… -gobbles up muffin-

w/friend: Okay… it'd take a bit too long to answer your WHOLE review (took most of the page… -cough-) anywho, hope school calms down a bit… been biting me in the ass, too… Hope you and your friend enjoyed this chapter.

Sunago: Haha… that's nice to know. (To beat the dragon, hide in the thorns and beat the shit outta it when its finished flaming your party members… retreat, heal them, go back again…) Anywho, glad to know you like it, sorry it's so confusing though…

**Rikke Leonhart**: Glad you like this story, hope history class lets up.

**Kiharu Aroukii**: Story's not done yet, here's the update though. –grabs Riku and Sora plushies- Aieeee! Plushies! XD

**kittykatzx93**: Sorry… here's the REAL update.

**Elly Yuki**: Yesh… I know both homework and religion are a total bust… Hope you had enough time to read this update. .

**starryskydragon**: Yesh… he's in it too now…

**Avalonicia**: Please tell me you have a scanner… I wanna see them picaatures! XD

**LilAznSp0nge**: Yesh… hoped you like this chapter, much longer.

xmiso: Sorry, my adult fanfiction link is down at the moment. If you need the lemons, please wait. I'm currently trying to get everything up.

PlzNsetSN: I agree with everything you said. I can be quite a sadist… ask my cousins… heh.

**kittykatzx93**: Glad you're happy then…

**Ms.Rayne**: SaraChris? No idea who that is, seriously… I looked it up and it only had 5 chapters... I try to be original, so I hope this isn't like a copy… I think this actually my first sorta-like-a-flame…

Ariel-chan: I know SaraChris she's cool!

**Yuki Kimagure**: Understandable, hope collage lets up. It's okay, any review I don't mind! . I don't mind waiting for a pic, no prob…

**Goldensong**: Heh… I'm such a sadist.

**Minerva Teller of tales**: So'kay, love your fic either way! XD Poor Naruto… so confused.

**LilxDarkxAngel**: I dunno… a scene like that… maybe… I just don't want it too seem sappy… I love writing endings… but I don't want to make it seem to sweet… grr…

**xenialshadow**: So do I… -pokes ashes of textbooks- I'm kinda looking forward to the end of it, but I'll miss talking to all of you guys and updating… -sigh- Sad or happy… I'm unsure.

**LeVeL27Guitar**: Hey, how ya doing? Enjoyed reading your fic, can't quite remember if I reviewed, but I thought it was pretty good! Has great potential.

XCX: Well, I hope you all enjoyed reading. This is the first chapter in the New Year! XD


End file.
